


Fate Level Zero

by CleverPervertedPriest



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BlazBlue, Fate/Zero, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Guilty Gear, Multi-Fandom, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Servant Replacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverPervertedPriest/pseuds/CleverPervertedPriest
Summary: Inspired by The Infamous Man. The Holy Grail, warped, twisted, corrupted. Seven Servants. Seven Masters. Six Classes differ from the original. One entertained Evil Spirit? Chaos ensues. (Crosspost from ff.net)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Summoning is Complete

Kotomine Kirei was a troubled man. All his life he was plagued with a warped mind; he only understood and reveled in the misfortune of others. He was distraught by it, having been raised a devout man. He was a man of many talents, yet none satisfied him. There was a time where he thought he could change himself through marriage; he married once, to a woman he loved and had a child. Yet he had felt no joy, no change, and no happiness. Further down the line, he confessed to his wife all his troubles, all his worries, and his perceived shortcomings. For some unknown reason, the wife decided to kill herself. The note found on her body, addressing her husband, was that she hoped her death could prove he could feel compassion for others. Yet, he did not feel that way. He instead felt sad; sad that he could not kill her himself. It horrified him. Immediately, he sent his child, his daughter, away to live with relatives. He feared himself and what he might do if she remained with him.

Yes, he was a troubled man, which begs the question. Why was he chosen to be a participant in this Grail War? He did not desire it, he did not want to possess it, nor did he covet it so. Why was he chosen by it? The repetitive nature of these questions was in the background of his mind as he completed the summoning of his Servant. He had been under the instruction of Tohsaka Tokiomi for three years now as a matter of getting himself up to speed with the ways of a magus. As instructed, he made a show of breaking his ties to him while still working together with him in secret. Right now, he was using the fragments of the mask of Hassan-i-Sabbah, the 'Old Man of the Mountain' and leader of the Hashshashin, as his catalyst.

As the smoke cleared, he was confused. In the center of the circle stood a slim and muscular man, wearing a form-fitting black ensemble; black turtle neck, black belt, black pants, black knee-high boots that were strapped at the ends, and black detached sleeves which ended looped around the middle finger. He did not have any visible weapons on him. The things that seemed out of place were the long blond hair and the red blindfold that was held to his head by a black strap. The Servant looked like a foreigner to him, a blind one at that. How could such a person be called as an Assassin? The Servant looked as if he was looking straight at him and it slightly unnerved Kirei.

The Servant bowed and said, "This question I ask, are you my Master?"

He paused a moment before answering with, "Yes."

"Very well, I am Servant Assassin of this War," intoned the Servant flatly, "What would you have me do?"

* * *

Tohsaka Tokiomi was taken aback by the summoning. When Kirei told him about the unusual Assassin he summoned, he did not think much about it, chalking it up to being an unknown facet of the lesser known Hashshashin leaders. Plus, they had to modify their plan slightly, because while the Servant's body might not be able to survive a barrage of projectiles, he was able to manipulate shadows at such a high degree that they could be used offensively and defensively. All Tokiomi had to do now was to summon Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, using the fossilized skin of the first snake as a catalyst. Yet, once again, the Grail had given an unusual hero. An extreme opposite of what he wanted.

Instead of the King of Uruk, he summoned a girl. She had green eyes and blond hair that was covered by a blue balmoral cap. She wore a blue cloak, long black socks, and blue military boots.

She knelt down and said softly, "I have been designated as Servant Archer of this war. I ask of you… Are you my Master?"

"Yes, I suppose I am," he answered warily. He began to wonder if he really did summon Archer or did the Grail give him a different Servant by accident.

"Contract has been completed," she stated as she rose up, "What are your orders, Master?"

* * *

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi frowned. Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, his fiancé, was somewhat surprised. The man was sure he performed the summoning ritual correctly, using the remnants of the mystical swords Moralltach and Beagalltach as catalysts, after having his original catalyst stolen. Originally intending to get Alexander the Great from the cape remnant, his current catalysts were supposed to have summoned Diarmuid Ua Dauibhne, or Diarmuid of the Love Spot. Yet, what he summoned looked nothing like Diarmuid.

The Servant wore full body armor of light blue and white, the surface of the armor looking like scales. He had on his head a winged helm that held his long blond hair back, save a single braid that spilled over the side of his handsome face. Small, draconic wings adorned the back of his pauldrons and from his back a ragged blue cloak. In his left hand, he held his lance, as long and as tall as he was. The shaft was blood red and the spear point a bronzed color with two smaller prongs extending from where the base of the spearhead meets the shaft.

The Servant slowly opened his eyes, revealing his calm black eyes. His eyes darted between the man and woman before him. Taking time to kneel down, he bowed his head and asked, "Which one of you is my Master?"

"Hmph, he may not be Diarmuid, but at least he knows how to show respect," muttered Kayneth, none too loudly, before announcing, "I am your Master." Motioning to Sola-Ui, he continued, "This is my fiancé, Sola-Ui. She will be supplying the additional prana required by you in this War." Said person looked somewhat drawn to Lancer's impressive looks, blushing slightly at her mention.

"Very well, Master and Mistress," replied Lancer as he got back to his feet, "Thus the contract is complete. Do you have any standing orders?"

Somehow, this brought a very small, very slight smirk to the nobleman's face. "At least he knows his station," he thought to himself.

* * *

Matou Kariya felt quite confused when he completed the summoning. When he first found out that Sakura was given away to his family, of all things, he was horrified. The feeling worsened when that damned vampire Matou Zouken informed him that her 'training' had already begun a few weeks earlier, it took everything he had not to attack the old man; powerful or not, the bastard went too far. So he offered himself to represent the family in the Grail War, withstanding the pain and agony of the Crest Worm implantation, all to save Sakura from that wretched man. Then, when his so called 'father' gave him a rusted piece of metal for a catalyst and ordered him to add two more lines to the summoning mantra, he complied. However, instead of a Berserker with medieval styled armor, as the catalyst seemed to imply, he got something else.

That something else was clad in a huge metal diving suit. The face port of the suit, it glowed a steady yellow, the face of the Servant inside unseen. What stood out was the huge drill that seemed to be attached to its right hand. Slowly, it looked upward and let out a faint, baleful howl.

"Berserker, I am your Master," rasped out Kariya before lapsing into a coughing fit.

"Mmm, not what I had in mind, but I suppose this Berserker would do," stated Zouken, somewhat amused at the turn of events, "Just remember to win the Grail for me, Kariya, and you can have Sakura-chan. Even so, I would not put much stock in a failure such as you."

The weakened man gritted his teeth as he watched the damned vampire took leave of them. Turning his gaze to his new Servant, he wheezed out, "Come, I don't want to stay here any more than I have to."

* * *

After Waver Velvet stole the piece of cloth that was his lecturer Kayneth's catalyst and finding out about the Holy Grail War, he immediately chartered a trip to Japan and began his preparations. He could not believe what he stumbled on; a war where only strength and skill mattered. Not nobility. Not lineage. Not fancy titles. A contest determined by pure power and skill of a magus. He was looked down upon at the Clock Tower just by being who he was… looking down on his beliefs. Beliefs that say anyone could be just as great as the higher ranked families as long as they just apply themselves through effort, experience, and knowledge. Everyone there looked down upon it, especially his lecturer Kayneth Archibald. Winning this war would prove once and for all that his beliefs were correct... that they were justified and he deserved recognition for his revolutionary idea.

When he woke up one day to find the Command Seals ingrained on his right hand, he was ecstatic. The Holy Grail itself recognized his strength and pronounced him worthy of entering. That night itself, he used blood collected from the roosters he stole to draw out the summoning array. After chanting the mantra, it glowed and copious amounts of smoke began billowing about. The suddenness made him fall over backwards; it excited him and he eagerly awaited the Servant's arrival. He was not left wanting.

The Servant was extremely tall and clad in a rich, green robe. He wore a green helmet which framed his rather fierce, red face. He also had a lush, well kept beard which reached well below his chest. From where he was, Waver also noticed leather shin guards and thick-soled black boots. The intimidating part was the Servant's weapon. It reminded him of a sort of halberd. A halberd that had a metal butt end and blade that seemed to shine a strange, green light. Or maybe that was just the smoke and lights. But, there was definitely an engraving of a dragon on the blade itself.

"Hmm," the servant mused, "It seems my Master is somewhat short of stature, if you are really my Master."

"What? Yes!" squeaked out the young man, suddenly knocked out of his surprise, "Y-yes, I-I-I am you-your Master, Waver Velvet."

"And so that completes our contract," declared the Servant, "I am Servant Rider of this War." Looking round, he continued to ask, "This one has a request o' Master. Where is the library?"

"Huh?" was the only thing Waver could muster.

"Library, Master. Surely you know what a library is?" repeated the Servant, looking down on the young man, "And please get up from the ground. One must at least know how to conduct oneself."

"Ah, of course," he exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment as he got up, "I'll show you where the library is."

Waver, having already gotten a good grasp of most of the locations in the city, brought Rider to the local library. Satisfied, Rider immediately changed to spirit form and went inside. While waiting, he mulled over what he should be doing. He felt somewhat embarrassed by his poor showing earlier and was wondering if Rider had looked down upon him because of it.

"I have to exert control. Even if both Master and Servant wish for the Grail, the Master's position is because of the Command Seals. I have to prove I am in control," he resolved thoughtfully. Then, his Servant rematerialized next to him.

"It is quite a pity, Master," Rider started, slightly wistful, "The books I wanted were not there. Still, all is not lost. I've seen a few which had historical accounts so it should not be so bad." Patting the young man on the back, he continued, "Come Master, let us return to your abode. On the way back, you can show me the changes your city has gone through."

Waver sighed; he wasn't able to speak up again. There was something about this Servant... maybe that red face. It seemed to make him look rather fierce. Wordlessly, he trudged back towards the Mackenzie's house. However, reaching the bridge that connected both sides of the town, Rider came out of spirit form and said, "Hmm, your city certainly has changed a lot, Master. I was skeptical of the information given, but now I see. This 'modern world' is quite impressive."

"Rider, what were you trying to find in the library?" asked the young man after a moment's pause, "And why were you interested in historical accounts?"

"Hmm," rumbled the Servant as he slowly stroked his grand beard. Finally, he replied, "I looked for two books; the Book of Changes and the Spring and Autumn Annals. I favored those two books greatly, since I grew up with books. Every waking chance I get, when not fighting or training, I shall read them. By educating myself, I had hoped to educate others and maybe eventually, the next generation. The historical accounts... I want to find out what happened to my blood brothers after I died."

Then, staring intently at his Master, Rider asked, "Well, it is my turn to ask a question; What will you do with your wish?" Presented with a confused face, he pressed, "Your wish, Master. The Holy Grail grants you a wish too, does it not?"

"Ah, well... my wish?" repeated Waver, not seeing as to how it mattered to the Servant, "I wish... to change the minds of those in charge of the Clock Tower to recognize my talents..."

Before he could finish, Rider immediately started laughing. "You are still young, o' Master. There would be plenty of time for you to prove yourself!" declared red skinned man after much laughter, "Why would you use your wish to take short cuts? Work hard, be confident, and do not stray from the correct path! That! Is how you prove yourself! It matters not the goal, but the steps you take to get there!"

The young Master glared at his Servant while he was laughing. "First my teacher, then my peers, now even my Servant is laughing at me?" he thought angrily at first. His Command Seals started glowing, displaying his intent. Then, when Rider explained himself, Waver's intent on using the Seals faltered. "He actually says I can do it? Does he really believe in me?" The glow faded off as he rethought his actions, "If I used the Command Seals recklessly, then I wouldn't be able to control him..."

Rider gave his Master a warm smile. "It takes a brave man to realize his errors," he stated as he casually stroked his beard, "When you learn from your mistakes, you become wiser. I can definitely foresee you becoming a man of wisdom, young Master."

Those words lightened the young man's heart a bit. "Rider, what about you?" he asked, "What is your wish?"

"My wish?" repeated the large man as he looked to the stars, "I wish to go back to my time and assist my brothers to reunite the lands and restore the Hans! More importantly, I go back to honor the oath me and my brothers made in the peach garden. That we will live and die together as brothers."

Waver looked at him in amazement before saying, "I guess that's a good wish... as long as we get the Grail. We still need to plan for the other Servants and Masters..."

"That we do indeed," affirmed Rider, putting his hand on his Master's shoulder, "Come now, Master. Let us return to your dwelling and make battle plans."

* * *

"Fill, fill, fill, fill... repeat four times... or was it five times?" Uryuu Ryuunosuke asked himself in confusion, trying to remember what the book said. He knew he was supposed to say those words while he drew the pictured circle and all that. He stopped drawing with his feet for a moment to review the book again, its pages worn and almost tearing. "Destroy each when filled..." he muttered as he read the words out loud while counting with his fingers, "Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.. yes! Exactly five times!" Then, he looked up to the television; it was still on and the news was being read. The newsreader was now reporting a series of home invasions that ended up in the whole family being murdered in cold blood. The man grinned at the report; those were good times. Of course, when he stumbled upon that book in his storehouse, it interested him. Supposedly you were able to summon demons with the circle and chanting some stuff. So the following murders after that discovery was him trying his hand at drawing out the circle and do the chanting. So far, no luck in getting any sort of demon. Then again, maybe he had a little too much fun. Still...

Pausing to turn off the television, he looked over to his side at the whimpering kid, all tied up like a pig ready for slaughter. The terrified expression made him smile. "Do you think demons exist, kiddo?" Ryuunosuke asked as he walked up to the bound child, "The news keeps calling me a demon, but I think that would be a little rude if demons really did exist, right?" He suddenly squatted down, scaring the kid even more with his greeting, "Sup! I am Uryuu Ryuunosuke and I am a demon! Then again, I dunno if I should go around introducing myself like that." He then waved the book over the kid's head and continued, "You know, I found this when I was digging around in my storehouse! Seems like my parents were trying to summon demons or something. So, I really like to know if demons exist or not." He then pat the kids head and ended his monologue with, "So kid, if I do get a demon to come here, do you mind if we let it kill you?"

He started laughing with glee as the kid let out a muffled shriek and started thrashing around in an attempt to get free. "I wonder what it's like to get killed by a demon," he speculated as he pulled a chair over and sat down, "I bet it would be so coo- ow!" He yelped as a blood red tattoo started burning itself on his right hand. Then, the circle began to glow and smoke started wafting about. Then, the coolest thing happened.

A seven foot... eight foot... tall metal giant stepped forth. It was a deep dark blue color with some sort of long skirting with the same color. It had a cool looking, laughing skull with some weirdly placed horns at the place where a belt should be. It had something like a golden two-headed eagle on the right shoulder and some sort of monster with many heads on the left shoulder... a green colored one. Two metal snake-like things with glowing red mouths rose over the shoulders, one on each side. Its head was really huge, with red glowing eyes and squarish horns which were barely scraping the ceiling. And the staff! It was all spiky with two pretty sharp blades on top. Overall, this metal demon looked really cool!

Slowly, it turned its head from side to side, as if to look around the room. "So this is what passes for a hab block in the past. Surely there is more to Ancient Terra than this," it was heard muttering, the voice sounding quite human. Ryuunosuke gaped while its gaze took in everything from the room; the two dead bodies, the terrified and wriggling kid on the floor, and finally, the serial killer with blood on his feet.

"So, it is true. It seems my Lord has made a very interesting bargain with that... thing. Tell me of yourself, young summoner," it requested in mild curiosity.

"Ah, well... I am Uryuu Ryuunosuke... I'm unemployed and I like killing people, especially kids and young women," he slowly introduced himself, still not knowing what to make of this.

It stared at him for a moment before muttering, "Ah, so you are a blood cultist. While I dislike working with those blood-crazed fools, if it is the will of Tzeentch..." It then announced, "Thus the contract is complete. I am supposed to be Servant Caster of this... Holy Grail War..." The last few words sounded very derisive.

The young man scratched his head sheepishly as he repeated, "Holy what?" Suddenly remembering he still had his 'offering' with him, he then asked while motioning to his tied up victim, "Hey, you wanna kill this kid?"

It looked down on the extremely scared kid. Slowly, he walked forward, the boots thudding loudly against the floor. He knelt down in front of the trembling, teary eyed boy, who was still trying to wriggle out of his bonds. It leaned its staff against the wall. A hand outstretched, the bucket full of the blood that was drained from the boy's guardians slowly levitated over. Dipping a metal finger into the viscous liquid while his free hand was laid on the kid's head, it started drawing a sign made of blood on the kid's now mysteriously paralyzed head. The finished sign glowed and disappeared into the kid's skin. It then stood up, the kid not freely thrashing around once more.

"Thus is the will of Chaos," it announced as it held up its inscribing hand, which suddenly a ball of chaotic energies swirled and formed, "Your soul will serve a greater purpose, to fuel the great Changer of Ways. Rejoice, for your fate is sealed."

Letting the ball drop, Ryuunosuke's eyes widened in amazement. It dropped on the kid's throat, instantly melting through it and slowly covering the body; continuously melting it until it became a puddle of unknown origins. The horrific liquid spread and lapped around the metal demon's boots.

"That... was... AWESOME!" he exclaimed, prompting the metal being to turn around in surprise. The serial killer ran up and grabbed the huge metal hand, excitedly saying, "That was so freaking cool! I don't really care about this Grail War thing, but I'll follow you from now on! Show me cooler and cooler ways to kill people!"

The metal demon stared at him for a while before saying, "It is not a blood cultist. It is a pleasure cultist. It seems my Lord has developed a sense of humor..."

**Commenting:**

**So, I come bringing this here in the end. So, this will be a multi crossover fic with everyone except Saber being replaced with gaming characters and heroes. I have completed this fic over on the other side, so updates on this side of the divide will be faster. Yes, inspired by The Infamous Man. If that doesn't turn you away, then please enjoy your stay here. If do so happen to not want to continue on after knowing that, well, null sweat. Good luck in your struggles. Right, feel welcome to guess who the replacements are. Correct guesses will see updates to the tags. Eventually, I will update them but... not so soon. Guessing is part of the run. And so, happy hunting. See you soon.**


	2. First Blood

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Tokiomi stood at the window that overlooked the garden outside his mansion. Archer stood at attention at his desk, awaiting her orders. Silence permeated the unlit room, illuminated only by the moon's rays. Outside, the bounded fields in the surrounding area hummed in silence.

"I was recently informed that the final Servant had been summoned," stated the Tohsaka without looking behind him, "You know what to do, Archer."

"Yes, Master," she affirmed as her cloak slowly dissipated, revealing a short dress of colors blue, black and white; it was completed with a white collar and short red tie. She had blue, detached sleeves and each were topped with a metal band and a long red strap attached to it. The straps had a sharp, diamond-shaped counterweight at the end. White gloves completed her attire. Raising her hands, two giant handguns with barrels as long as her legs appearing in them.

With her preparations ready, she disappeared into spirit form. Tokiomi continued to stare outside, as if expecting something to happen.

* * *

Kirei looked down, the mansion of the Tohsaka's at the foot of the cliff. He was calm; he knew what he must do right now, after getting the news from his father.

"The final Servant has been summoned," he said slowly, "It is time."

Very slowly, Assassin rose up from the shadows headfirst and looked straight at him. The priest still felt a little uneasy at how his Servant was still able to look straight at him, even without sight. He had heard of blind people having their other senses become more sensitive after the loss of their sight, but he was still unused to this. Was this why this incarnation of the Hashshashin leader was able to become a Heroic Spirit?

"Very well, Master. I shall perform my part," the Servant said before sinking into the shadows once more.

A minute later, he rose up from the shadows, right at the edge of the flowerbeds. There were three plots of them, each one divided into four; each quarter had a pedestal on which sat a red jewel, which controlled an individual bounded field. Assassin smirked and raised his right arm up; a misshapen looking thing crawled up the nearest pedestal grabbed the jewel and crushing it before it disappeared back into the flower bed. The Servant repeated it a few more times until the plot in front of him was free of the fields. Then, a black disc formed around his feet and slowly glided over the ground, slowly bringing him past the plot and into the courtyard. A tall, central pedestal there had another larger gem that maintained the main bounded field of the courtyard. He suddenly tensed his muscles, forcing himself to lean back a bit, followed by relaxing and making the same arm motion as before. This time, a huge wave made of shadow suddenly rose up, destroying the pedestal and the gem that was mounted on it.

He stood there stoically, his poker face not betraying his satisfaction. All he had to do now was...

"Optic Barrel!"

Suddenly, a floating symbol consisting of two crossed pistols appeared in front of him and exploded, sending him flying back. Quickly converting into a backflip and landing on his feet, he looked to where the voice came from; the roof.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass," announced Archer.

Assassin frowned; his body was then covered with shadow, gaining a semi-draconic visage with glaring red eyes. Crouching a bit, it grew out large demonic-looking wings and leaped up, flying towards Tokiomi's Servant. She responded by jumping down at it, intending to meet half-way. Just as they did, she spun around and smashed her left gun barrel into his face, following up with a few shots from both guns in a second spin. While descending, she expertly cartwheeled in mid air while shooting and shouting out, "Revolver Blast!" At the end of the exchange, Assassin crashed landed while Archer landed on her feet, already anticipating any sudden moves.

"Please leave," she said, again offering to let it go in exchange for not pursuing its mission.

He growled and the wings dissipated. Instead, four large and menacing looking shadow snakes rose up behind him. Throwing both hands forward, the four snakes surged towards her. She shook her head and leaped into the air.

"Bullet Storm!"

She fired rapidly; he canceled out the snakes and raised a thin sheet of shadow from the ground for protection. When the rain stopped, he assumed the attack was over and lowered it a bit. A mistake.

"Thor!"

The missile was fast and connected easily. The resulting explosion tore the courtyard apart, leaving behind a two feet deep crater. She landed easily, the rocket launcher reverting back to her twin handguns. She walked to the center of the crater and looked around for signs of life. She found a strange object and picked it up. It was a charred black hand. She then tossed it away, the hand falling apart into ashes. She then reverted to spirit form and disappeared as well.

* * *

Tokiomi was pleased. The play had gone off without any problems whatsoever, despite both him and Kirei getting absurd Servants. The stage that was his garden may take some fixing up, but it was worth it. By faking Assassin's death, he was free to scout and spy on the other Masters and their Servants, fully finding out their strengths and weaknesses. Yes, he was pleased indeed.

"Master."

He looked away from the window to his desk. Archer stood in front of it, her cloak back on her shoulders.

"Mmm, well done, Archer," he praised, "Tell me, did Kirei-kun reach the church safely?"

"He did, Master," she replied before adding, "I also took the liberty of clearing the grounds of foreign elements."

"Wonderful," he stated, once again feeling pleased that Archer had taken initiative to eliminate whatever familiars that were spying on him.

"I also found this," she said as she placed a broken device on the table, "It seems to be a camera of some kind."

"Hmm," the Tohsaka mused with a frown, "So... the 'Mage Killer' is indeed one of the Masters, if not the assigned helper that accompanied the Einzbern representative."

"Shall I go and perform 'Search and Destroy', Master?"

"No," he said after some thought, "We should not rush this. Let us give Kirei-kun and Assassin time to confirm our suspicions first. For now, maintain patrol around my estate."

"Very well, Master."

* * *

"Hey Rider, great news!" exclaimed Waver joyfully on his bed, "Assassin has already been taken out!"

Both he and Rider were currently in the house he 'borrowed' for the moment. The old couple residing there he hypnotized into believing he was their grandson here on holiday. The past few days were somewhat of a hassle for him. While Rider remained in spirit form most of the time, as requested, he had to buy a whole lot of books in return. Apparently Rider had a thing for reading and every night he would come out of his spirit form and as not to disturb his Master, read them under the light of the moon.

Rider looked up from his current book and stroked his beard. "I see. Well, looks like your sleep will not be disturbed any time soon then, Master. I would assume you know how an assassin operates," he mused. Then, he asked, "So, who was the one who defeated him?"

"Er, I'm not too sure about that," replied Waver sheepishly, "It was Tohsaka's Servant. It looked like a young boy in these weird clothes. He was short, had blonde hair and a pair of huge handguns. Plus, I have no idea how, he was able to conjure out a rocket launcher to defeat Assassin. He was also extremely agile. I couldn't get any more than that after he somehow scared away my mouse familiar."

"Hmm, I would presume that Servant to be Archer," the huge man suggested.

"Maybe," the young man replied. He then let out a sigh, "Still, I've never heard of any legendary hero using guns as long as his legs."

Rider chuckled a bit before declaring, "It would not matter. I can and I will defeat whomever is left... although I may need to trick Archer into a confined space as to prevent him from using his agility to his fullest."

"We have yet to get information about the other Servants and Masters," Waver reminded him.

"Very well, Master. I shall leave that to you then," was his final comment before going back to his book.

The young man sighed once again. Other than what happened at the Tohsaka estate, he really couldn't find out anything about the others.

"Don't worry, young Master."

The young man looked up. Rider was still reading his book.

"Even if we cannot find out anything from them right now, their true strength can be ascertained when we meet them in battle. That is how true warriors know each other," stated the Servant, his eyes still on the book.

Waver let a small smile grace his face. It seems that his Servant was a lot more aware of things than he showed.

"Thank you, Rider. I'll be turning in now," he said gratefully.

Outwardly, the Servant continued with his reading while his Master slept. In truth, he was thinking.

" _The death of Assassin was too convenient_ ," he thought deeply, " _If his Master thought of this, then he is dangerous. I remember Sleeping Dragon being very fond of ruses and misdirection for harrying and confusing the enemy , care is needed._ "

Calmly, he continued reading, but he kept his eyes and ears open just in case.

* * *

"My Servant has been lost. I have forfeited my right as a Master and cannot continue the Holy Grail War. In accordance with the treaty, I, Kotomine Kirei, request that the Church shelter and protect me," the man recited to the moderator of the War at the church entrance, his own father.

"Your request is accepted. In my role as supervisor, I, Kotomine Risei, will guarantee your safety," the old priest recited in return, "Enter."

Without a word, he entered and his father closed the double doors behind him. It was a modest looking church; the only thing that showed on the exterior that it was a house of worship was the cross on the roof and the statue of the Virgin Mary in front. The interior was spacious, rows and rows of pews filled the majority of the space, seating for the masses. They quietly moved to the front, where the altar was, in silent deference.

"Father..." started Kirei, breaking the silence between them, "Isn't anyone watching this church?"

"Of course not," his father responded confidently, "This place has been declared a neutral sanctuary. The Holy Church will censure any Master who defies the decree."

"Then it's safe..." he pressed.

"Yes," assured the older man.

"Master."

Both men turned towards the walkway between the pews. A dark circle swirled into existence and Assassin slowly rose from its depths.

"The mission was a success," the Servant reported, "Furthermore, Archer was able to remove the familiars watching the place, all three of them, as well as an electronic device."

"Only three familiars? And an electronic device?" repeated Kirei with a puzzled tone, "That is odd. While  
I can guess to whom the electronic device belonged to, only three familiars?"

"That is certainly odd indeed," agreed Risei, "Caster was successfully summoned two days ago and all the Masters would have known the Holy Grail War has started."

"One unaccounted for... but who?" questioned the son. After a moment, he decided, "No matter. I'm sure you will find out sooner or later, Assassin. For now, depart and begin spying on the other Masters. Be sure to remain undetected."

The Servant chuckled and smirked as he sunk back into the shadowy circle, "Very well. It will be done."

Both men stared at the spot where the dark hole was only moments ago.

"And so the Fourth Holy Grail War has begun," stated the father, "Hopefully, these old eyes of mine will be able to witness a miracle before I leave this world."

Kirei said nothing.

* * *

Archer sighed. She had spent much of her time at the estate; while it was her job to ensure her Master's safety, during waking hours she could definitely afford to leave. Hence, she spent most of the morning and afternoon exploring Fuyuki. She was dressed in blue shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots; she still kept her balmoral cap on her head. She had been surprised by the sights and sounds, being that knowing the place and experiencing it to be two different things. But, she felt happy; this world did not know the horrors of hers. Her only regret currently was that she did not ask her Master for any spending money. She sorely wanted to get that plushie she saw at the toy store she found earlier. It reminded her of Miss Litchi's panda. She smiled at the thought. She really missed her friends. But, then was then and now is now.

She was now in the park, walking along one of the paths. There wasn't much green from where she came from. She loved the freshness that came with it. She got off the path and lay on the grass, the sun shining down and the clouds floating overhead. She closed her eyes; she could hear and feel things she never thought she could feel in her own seithr-polluted world. The feeling of grass on her skin. The heat of the sun's rays slowly warming her. The cooling wind slowly blowing over her. Something landing on her face. What?

Opening her eyes, she saw that something was covering her face. Reaching up to grab it, she saw that it was a black bonnet. She got up, looking quite puzzled. Who would toss a hat away?

"Ahem, excuse me?"

She turned to her left and noticed two girls looking at her. One girl had long black hair tied in two twintails with black ribbons. The other had short brown hair. Both of them were wearing green colored uniforms, much like the school uniforms she saw some of the younger women wear in the city, only smaller to fit their size. Also, the black haired one was wearing a black bonnet similar to what she was holding.

"Excuse me, but can you please return the hat to my friend?" asked the girl.

"Rin..." said the girl beside her softly, "I... am really sorry to trouble you like this."

"Kotone, we are friends! Friends are supposed to help each other," declared Rin. This earned her a look of admiration and gratefulness from her friend and a look of approval from the Servant.

"Here you go," Archer finally said as she handed the bonnet to Kotone.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the girl.

"Hurry up, Kotone. We need to go home," hurried Rin. Turning to the Servant, she said, "Thank you, mister. We really appreciate it." Both of them hurried off, leaving a rather stunned and gawking Servant.

"But... I'm a girl..."

* * *

Night has finally fallen. Waver made his way to the area below the bridge, hoping nobody would decide to follow him. Once he was down on the path and walked a distance away, Rider finally came out of spirit form.

"This will do, Master," the Servant told him, "It is time to see if anyone has decided to answer the other one's challenge."

"But why go all the way there to watch?" questioned the young man. They had earlier sensed a level of hostility from the docks and agreed a Servant was there issuing a challenge.

"Very rarely do we get to see legendary spirits fighting each other," informed Rider, "I would like to have a front seat view of the fight. Plus, we will also get information on the identities of the Servants."

"I don't really feel that we should..." muttered the Master with uncertainty.

Rider laughed and stroked his beard. "Not to worry, young Master. You will be safe with me," he assured the young man, who still looked unsure.

With that he raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled. "Come my loyal friend! Let us ride once more!" he then shouted.

At first, nothing happened. Then, Waver could here neighing coming from far off. He couldn't believe his eyes; running at full speed straight towards them was a horse. It was red; as red as glowing charcoal. It thundered up to them and then all fell quiet as it stood still, as if awaiting something. Its bridle and saddle were pretty ordinary; made of leather and not much to look at. It was as if they were there to accentuate the majesty of the horse.

"Hello, old friend," greeted Rider. He walked up to it and brushed at its mane with his free hand. The horse turned to nuzzle his cheek. Rider laughed and very easily got into the saddle. "Come, young Master. Let us be as swift as the wind."

"Er, I really don't know how to ride a horse," Waver protested weakly.

"That is easily fixed," stated the Servant as he suddenly got the horse to trot up to him and he grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. He was lifted and then seated in front of his Servant. "Now... Ride to the docks, Red Hare! Like the wind!" he yelled as the horse suddenly reared up in excitement.

"Riiiiideeeerrrrr!" yelled the terrified young man as the horse suddenly raced forward into the night.

* * *

Two shadows rose up from the crane. The inky blackness peeled back to reveal Assassin... and Archer, who had gotten back into her cloaked self. Their orders were to observe and possibly take out any weakened Servants or Masters that were nearby. Only when death was a guarantee. They were also to disrupt any potential alliances that the others might make.

Without a word, Archer swiftly made her way down, intending to hide among the stacks of containers. Assassin decided to stay up on the crane, keeping watch over the whole area.

* * *

Kariya slowly limped as he moved as much as he could muster into the shadow of another container. The hostility level of this Servant was like a beacon, attempting to draw in lots of attention like a flame to moths. Berserker remained with him in spirit form, silently watching over him.

"Go, Berserker," he ordered, his voice strained, "Keep hidden until you see Tokiomi's Servant. If his Servant doesn't appear, attack the others."

The diving suit gave a slight nod before disappearing. Kariya slowly leaned back into the container wall, gritting his teeth as not to groan out in pain.

* * *

Caster was, in absence of a proper word, having mixed feelings about his so-called Master. While he himself had no problems causing the deaths of others to further his means, his Master only did it because it was to make 'art'. At first he was amused, offering pointers on where to cut and proper butchering techniques, but after a while he had come to recognize... stagnation. He wasn't here to be constantly creating his Master's art, he was here to usher in change! The Grail had given him up to date knowledge of this current world, yet to affect change to it would have to come about it slowly, and he had many plans to do so. He had thought to start with his Master, but there was something... lacking. He needed more power to this affect. Secretly passing out eight-pointed stars to the surrounding area when accompanying his Master for 'art supplies' can only do so much if he had no outlet for him to use it. And thus, when he felt the issuing of the challenge by the mystery Servant, he wondered if he could affect something there.

"Master. I wish to take my leave for now. I can sense something... amiss outside," requested the Servant.

"Sure, sure," Uryuu said offhandedly as he was to busy with his next 'masterpiece', "I think I should be done when you get back. I was thinking maybe I should put this on show... like an art show."

"Maybe when you've created a few more pieces, Master," encouraged Caster as he moved to spirit form, "Many more..."

* * *

Saber and Irisviel walked carefully down the road in the docks. They knew it was a ploy; an attempt to determine the battlefield. The rows of containers that flanked either side could be used as ambush points against the Master while the Servants battled. They stopped and paused. A lone figure stood in the middle of the road. A blonde haired man in white armor that looked like scales. He held a blood-red spear, the shaft end tucked under his shoulder.

"You are the first to arrive," he stated, his face void of any emotion, "But it is yet to be seen if it was a brave or foolish decision."

"You must be Lancer," stated Saber, her black suit disappearing and being replaced with her battle dress and armor. Her Excalibur she brought up to ready, wreathed in her Invisible Air. "This decision was not made lightly, of that I can assure you."

"I see... Saber," Lancer intoned as he twirled his spear around before settling into his stance. Feet spread apart, spear point down and towards her, his eyes fully focused on the Servant of the Sword. "Let us put that to the test," were his last words before falling into silence.


	3. Clash of Heroes

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Both stared at each other. Both were tensing up, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Seconds passed before Lancer surged forward, presenting an overhead strike. Saber blocked. He hopped back and thrust the spear forward. She deflected. He was able to swing it back into a slash. She evaded, moving backwards.

"Not bad, Servant of the Sword," he commented, not the least out of breath.

"I could say the same to you, Lancer," she replied calmly.

He mustered no reply; he adjusted his grip and surged forward again. He swung and stabbed at her, each move precise and calculated. Not one attack was made wasted. The only problem with that was that Saber was also able to read the attacks and respond accordingly, sometimes even making a counter which would be barely evaded. Though, it seemed one particular thing stood out; he was keeping the fight contained to the middle of the road.

" _What does he gain to keeping the fight there?_ " wondered Irisviel. While she wasn't that worried, as she had her own way of protecting herself, she was liable to being attacked from anywhere since they were keeping to being out in the open. Turning her attention back to the dance of weapons, she then thought of Lancer and Lancer's weapon, " _That spear must be his Noble Phantasm. Unfortunately, I do not recognize the weapon nor can I guess his identity. Such style of armor is unknown to me._ "

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu observed the fight from the shadows with his assistant Maiya from the container stacks a few rows off. Lancer and Saber seemed evenly matched, with both not being able to land a blow on each other. However, even he could not recall any famous heroes wearing scale-like armor. Then, he sensed a change in the air.

"Someone's put up a barrier," he alerted his assistant, "Probably the Master of the enemy Servant."

"From up there, we can survey the entire battlefield," Maiya told him as she nodded to the docks crane.

"Indeed, that is certainly the best vantage point," he agreed as he turned to look at it, "Anyone seeing it would think so as well, especially Archer." That particular Servant would be hard to deal with, as he observed earlier. So far, he could guess that Archer had the ability to summon varied types of armaments, considering the Servant's use of sidearms and the rocket launcher. Who knows if he could summon a sniper rifle and assassinate the other Masters as well? Plus, Kiritsugu felt that the rocket was overkill. A simple headshot would suffice, but he used a rocket to obliterate any trace of Assassin, casting doubt on his actions.

"If that is true, then I hope Saber would be able to protect her," she reasoned.

"I am confident of Saber's abilities. There is no need to worry about her," he replied, taking a quick glance at the fighting. "You will approach from the eastern wharf," he ordered, "I'll take the west. We'll find a point where we can monitor both the battle and the crane."

"Understood," affirmed Maiya as she moved out.

Watching her leave, he looked back towards the fight and muttered, "Let us see what you can do, my adorable King of Knights."

* * *

Weapons clashed one more time before they backed off. Both fighters were calm but wary at the other. While Lancer's attacks were energy efficient, accurate and precise, he wasn't able to properly gauge the length of Saber's sword and most of his attacks were focused on trying to determine that. While Saber was on the defensive, she expended less energy in her defense and used it only as part of her counter attacks. Both were on par with each other and it was clear that they were masters of their respective weapons.

"That is quite an effective strategy you have, Saber," commented Lancer, "It is quite a chore to try and guess the length of your blade."

"Unfortunately, my blade is very recognizable, so forgive me if this gives me a slight advantage," she replied calmly.

"None taken," he answered back, "But, I think I have a way to increase my chances of winning."

He went back to his relaxed stance, confusing both women. He stretched out his hand, aimed at Saber and intoned, "Hold."

Three green and yellow rings appeared around the Servant of the sword and she suddenly found herself unable to move. A second later, they vibrated and shattered, letting her go free in an instant. But that was all Lancer needed.

"Blink."

And he attacked. She was able to deflect the first overhead strike, but she surprised when she was struck in her side. A flurry of slashes and stabs followed and she was hard pressed to defend against them, eventually being forced towards the container wall. She became more troubled when she realized that whatever movement Lancer made, he left behind some sort of afterimage, and that half the time she was being tricked by those images.

" _Perhaps, if I wait until he is committed to another attack, I can use Prana Burst and close the distance,_ " she quickly planned, " _I can be within his area of weakness and be able to strike back._ "

Once more, Lancer moved in. She used Prana Burst to close in. His eyes grew wide and stopped abruptly, but let go of his red spear, letting momentum carry it towards the speedily advancing Servant. She easily deflected the weapon, but as she came into striking distance, her slash was blocked by the appearance of another spear. It fully resembled the red one, but it was bluish-white in color. He pushed the blade away and took a stab at her armor; the magically created armor held but she was sent crashing back into the container wall, creating a rather large crater. Getting back to her feet, she saw the blue spear disappear and the red one reappear in his hands. Once again, she held her invisible sword in front of her, ready for another round. He got into his fighting stance as well. Without warning, he jumped into the air and suddenly disappeared.

Saber and Irisviel were taken aback; both then began looking around them, wary of any sudden attacks by Lancer. Saber suddenly took in a sharp breath and brought her sword up, just in time to intercept Lancer's downward stroke. The blow was heavy and the ground cracked under her. He then somersaulted away, landing on his feet. Her left arm fell limply to her side, her right still holding her sword upright.

"Saber!" exclaimed the Einzbern worriedly. She closed her eyes and glowed white momentarily. Saber's left arm glowed green for that moment. She raised her arm and flexed her hand.

"My thanks, Irisviel," Saber called back, "I'm fine. The healing is working." She then readied herself again, though she was thinking hard, " _Not only can he use spells, he could interchange between two separate spears. I still cannot perceive his identity, despite all this. I have to keep my guard up._ "

* * *

Kiritsugu quietly observed the Servant battle through his infrared scope. Lancer's newly revealed abilities were already troubling and he hasn't even revealed his Noble Phantasm yet. It could be either spear, or it even could be both. He took a moment to turn the scope to his wife and was thankful that she was still safe. He looked up from his scope and his gaze lingered on Irisviel a little while longer. Turning back to the scope, he made another sweep of the area and spied something on top of a nearby warehouse. Switching to the other night vision scope, he could make out a human figure on the roof.

"Maiya," he said softly on the two-way radio, "Northeast of Saber and Iri... on the roof of that warehouse... that is Lancer's Master. Can you see him?"

After a moment, she replied, "Negative, not from my position."

"Understood. I'll take him out from here," he told her as he started to extend the bipod of his gun. It was then he could hear a slow tapping sound below, like someone walking. Peering below, he caught sight of a figure dressed in a blue cloak moving about, as if to get a better view of the fight. He immediately radioed out, "Maiya. I've found Archer. He is below my position. Can you spot him?"

A few seconds later, "Yes, I see him. Shall I take him out while you eliminate Lancer's Master?"

"No, Maiya," he replied cautiously, careful not to give himself away to the other Servant, "We are not equipped to fight Servants right now. For now, keep observing him. I'll watch Lancer. Let's see how this plays out."

"Understood."

* * *

The two Servants kept up with each other; both parrying and evading, with Saber on the defensive once more. Lancer had cast Blink and a new spell, Haste, and she was having trouble maintaining her defense. He was able to get a few lucky hits, striking between the spaces between her armor, keeping Irisviel on her toes for healing. What was worse, any wounds she was able to give him, he could heal himself! This was becoming an uphill battle, one she hoped to be victorious in.

" _Although,_ " she reasoned, " _If he should run low on mana, it would hamper his spellcasting, but then it would be his Master's turn to take over as healer._ "

Then, everyone could hear the sound of something galloping straight for them. Imagine everyone's astonishment as two figures, one large and the other small, riding a horse that had the color of glowing charcoal. Slowly, the horse slowed down to a canter, then a trot, when finally stopping next to the Einzbern. The large man grabbed the smaller person by the scruff of his shirt and set him down. The young man's shaky legs buckled and he landed on the ground, his being trembling a little all over.

"So fast... too fast... my aching back..." muttered the young man.

The large, red skinned man dressed in green let off a jovial laugh. "Really Master, you should get out more instead of staying cooped up in your dwelling," he advised as he dismounted his horse. Somehow, the horse trotted off a good way back and waited there.

"Rider?" guessed Saber.

"You are correct. And may I guess that you are Saber and that man you are fighting with is Lancer?" supposed Rider.

Before anyone could answer, a disembodied voice said, "So, you're the one. I'd wondered what madness had compelled you to steal my relic. I never imagined that you yourself planned to enter the Holy Grail War... Waver Velvet."

Said young man let out a scared whimper; he could already guess who's voice was that. Irisviel looked around and wondered where the owner of the voice was. Saber narrowed her eyes, already guessing that this was Lancer's Master. Lancer himself exhaled softly and looked to the sky. Rider was strangely silent and stood stock still.

The voice continued, "How would you like me to school you privately? How mages really kill one another... I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved. Feel honored."

"STAY YOUR TONGUE, MAGE!" Rider roared out suddenly, silencing the voice. Everyone stared at him as he stood in front of Waver. "So you were the one who was to be my Master!" he said loudly, "Who are you to place himself on a high horse and look down on those lower than you?! Your arrogance in your station makes you no different from the simpleton warlords that set themselves up to be Emperors while ignoring the true ruling stock of the Hans! Such a person does not deserve my loyalty!" Scanning the area before him, he continued to berate the hidden Master, "And to think you are being upstaged by a woman and a young man! These Masters are willing to accompany their Servants to the battlefield like a loyal strategist! Yet, you hide in the shadows like Assassin! These two are far braver than you! You who has yet to be weaned off his mother's milk!"

Silence reigned for the moment. Then, the Master's voice growled and said, "Lancer, kill him and Saber. Then, capture the boy. I will be punishing him most severely."

"Haste," intoned the Servant and he jumped into the air and disappeared.

"Be wary, Rider," warned Saber, her invisible sword at the ready and her eyes scanning the skies, "This is an aerial attack."

"My thanks for the warning," replied Rider as he materialized his weapon, gripping it in his hands.

Seconds passed, and then Rider shouted, "Get down, Master!" Spinning around as his Master did as ordered, he swung his mighty weapon and blade met spear shaft. Both Servants strained against the other, trying to force way, but with a great roar, Rider pushed with all his strength and sent Lancer flying into the container row. The Servant of the Lance crashed against one and yet was still able to land on his feet.

Rider slammed the butt of his guan dao to the ground, creating a spidery web of cracks. "You will not harm a single hair on my Master's head!" he roared defiantly, his chest puffed out regally.

Saber moved and positioned herself in front of Irisviel to guard her. Lancer meanwhile was slowly picking himself up, casting his healing spell. Then, the sound of clapping was heard.

"Impressive... very impressive indeed," said a deep, human-like voice as something that resembled a peculiar suit of armor slowly became visible to everyone present, "That was very entertaining indeed. Surely the masses would be applauding such... drama should they be present."

No one said anything, but watched warily at the newcomer's appearance. Finally, Rider said, "I would presume you to be Caster, since you do not seem to have lost your mind."

"Ah, the loud one is capable of thought, it seems," Caster merely intoned, "Indeed, the War brings out many surprises."

"Why are you here, Caster?" asked Saber coldly, rather suspicious of the new Servant. She couldn't help but feel something was off with him; a similar feeling which was shared with a few others.

"Me?" he repeated, somewhat condescendingly, "I merely wish to witness the battle... and maybe propose an alliance with the victor. I will help make him... or her... unstoppable... and with my assistance, win this War."

The silence resumed. "What if we refuse?" Irisviel suddenly asked. She had a nagging feeling that even if Caster were to stay true to his word, there is an equal chance that Saber could be backstabbed once all the other Servants and Masters were taken out of the picture.

"Really... I would be quite disappointed if that were the case," Caster rebutted in return, "Then, I guess I shall have to ask the other Masters then. Though, refusal would not matter that much. There are much more... subtle ways to get around that."

Everyone involuntarily tensed up, gripping their weapons tightly in case he made a move. While his demeanor didn't seem threatening, his words carried a rather suspicious weight to it.

"Optic Barrel!"

A symbol appeared and exploded in front of Caster's helm. Everyone looked to where the voice came from. Upon the nearest lamp post, was a figure in a blue cloak.

"Rider! It's Archer!" exclaimed Waver as he pointed at the Servant of the Bow.

"Oh! So he is the young man that took out Assassin," said Rider loudly.

At his words, Archer did a double take and then fell off the lamp post, landing on her back

"Hmm? Did I say something funny?" asked Rider as he turned to his Master.

"Er, Rider... actually, I think we made a mistake," said the young man hesitantly, "You see..."

"Why does everyone mistake me for a boy!?" Archer moaned loudly as she sat up, somehow becoming oblivious to the others, "I'm a girl..."

A dark chuckle came from Caster's direction. The smoke had cleared and there wasn't even a dent on his armor. "My, my. Servants falling out of the woodwork left and right," he commented, "It seems the battle has attracted all sorts of attention." He paused, as if to think, and then continued, "As of now, I feel the numbers are as such; every Servant, four Masters, one assistant killer... and one tool. How amusing."

* * *

Kiritsugu took in a sharp breath. It really troubled him that Caster knew the exact number of people present and their roles. It was also disturbing that he could not recall any legendary heroes that wore such armor. "Maiya, could you pinpoint the fourth Master?" he asked through the radio.

"Negative," she reported. She then said, "To think our initial assumption on Archer was wrong."

He replied, "True enough. But for now, I feel unsure of the situation. If Caster's words are indeed true, then he most likely already knows my connection with Iri and Saber... and more importantly, my position."

Then she asked, "What should we do now?"

He closed his eyes and thought. Then he said, "Watch my back. If anything happens to me, distract Caster to buy me some time. Just one shot, then retreat."

"Understood."

* * *

Irisviel's heart started beating fast. " _Caster actually knows,_ " she thought fearfully to herself.

Said Servant suddenly looked towards Archer. "Ah, I see our last guest has made himself known," he announced as he turned back to everyone else. "To all Masters present, I certainly hope you would give my offer some thought. I shall take my leave now," stated before slowly disappearing, much like the same way he arrived.

A baleful howl echoed around the docks. Archer quickly got to her feet, her cloak disappearing to reveal her battle dress and her handguns. Several large crashes and strange sounds of machine work started coming closer and closer towards them. Everyone tensed, unsure of what is to come next. Suddenly, a metal box was ripped open from within and a huge metal diving suit with view holes glowing bright red charged out, heading immediately for Archer. The Servant lunged forward, aiming a huge drill at her. Despite the surprise, she was able to dash backwards and the drill struck the ground, smashing it and sending chunks of asphalt flying. Rearing up, the Mad Servant's right hand started trembling, electrical energy arcing around it. Flinging it towards Archer, a bolt of electricity flew out but she easily warded it off with an Optic Barrel. He then aimed his hand at the lamp post she was on previously and clenched. The object was then torn out of its foundation and was hurled straight at her.

She jumped high, the post striking the ground a few inches deep. She spun through the air, raining shots down on Berserker while calling out, "Revolver Blast!"

The Mad Servant weathered the shots and made another lunge at her. Surprisingly, she landed on the drill and started shooting rapidly, directly at the view hole, "Silencer!"

When she finally jumped off and flew over him, he looked as if he was stunned. She then crossed her arms; her guns disappeared and she lowered them to grab an appearing gatling gun. "Fenrir!" she announced as the gun revved up and started spewing out its payload. While the bullets didn't penetrate Berserker's armor, it forced him back and finally toppling him over. He tried getting up, but she exchanged her gatling for a silver crossbow, "Nemesis Stabilizer!" The force of the resulting shot actually sent the Mad Servant flying back, actually causing a row to collapse.

She sighed. "It seems I have to withdraw. A silent observation is no longer possible," she admitted to those within hearing range. Turning to them, she continued, "Next time, there will be no warning." With that, she went to spirit form and disappeared.

Irisviel started breathing normally once more. "Irisviel? Are you alright?" asked Saber, still standing protectively in front of her but was glancing behind to look out for her.

"We should be alright for now," stated Rider as he hefted his mighty weapon over his shoulder, "It seems Lancer was called away by his coward of a Master the moment the Mad Servant appeared."

By that time, Berserker had dug himself out, the whole row partially collapsing under the void that was left behind. The red glow from his view hole turned yellow, and it wordlessly disappeared as well.

Rider laughed and declared, "I am satisfied. Tonight, I now know I have many good battles ahead of me." Turning to face the awestruck and shocked Waver, he started, "Well, young Master, I... Assassin!?"

"Irisviel!" shouted Saber immediately as she turned and waved past the surprised Einzbern. Thankfully, her reaction was not a moment too soon; her invisible blade cleaved a gaping jaw apart.

The shadows retracted back to the blindfolded Servant's feet. "It seems I was too hasty," he intoned as he slowly slid into his shadow portal, "I shall be more patient next time."

They maintained their vigil until they were sure that Assassin wasn't going to be appearing again. "Thank you for the warning," said the Servant of the Sword gratefully.

"You warned me of Lancer's abilities. It was only far I should repay my debt," he replied. After a pause, he continued, "I had a fleeting feeling that Assassin's death was but a ruse. It seems we have to be on our guard from now on." Taking a look around the messed up docks, he summed up with, "I believe we better make ourselves scarce. Saber, I look forward to fighting you later on."

"As do I, Rider," she replied respectfully.

* * *

Kiritsugu sighed in relief. He was glad Saber was able to protect his wife; if she died, then all his efforts would have been in vain. He truly loved her and it would have shattered his already fragile spirit if she died. That aside, he had many things to think about; while Lancer's Master managed to escape, he had gained much information during that messed up meeting of all the Servants of the War.

"Maiya," he radioed to his assistant as he observed his wife and Saber peacefully part ways with Rider and his Master, "Abort. Rendezvous back at the manor."

"Copy. Over and out."


	4. Messed Up Aftermath

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

By the time Caster had returned to Ryuunosuke's lair in the sewers, he felt mildly amused by what happened at the docks. To think the other Servants would refuse his offer. Truthfully, it did not matter if they accepted or not; power demands sacrifice, and they are just that. Sacrifices. Sacrifices to pave the way for his eventual end game. Of course, the results wouldn't be as tantalizing if they didn't resist. It wouldn't be as satisfactory if they didn't.

"So, Caster! What do you think?" asked the serial killer as he motioned to his newest creation. The Servant, in his long span of life, had seen much worse than what his Master put out. While he tolerated the pleasure cultist, he felt that he could push his Master down a different path.

"Why, Master! I believe you made good effort on your creation," he praised the man.

"I know, right?" stated Ryuunosuke, rather happy with the praise, "But then, I feel like something missing somehow..."

"May I suggest something, Master?" asked Caster, immediately taking this given opportunity after a thoughtful pause, "Perhaps we should 'show' your works to the outside world. Surely you would want to share such 'works of art' with the general public and not keep such 'cool' things to yourself? I remember you saying something of the sort earlier."

"You know... you may be on to something, Caster," replied the man after a moment of thought, "I know I did say something like that, but I need to figure this out a lot more. Hey, why not we go out tonight? I know we can easily get into a house with those awesome spells of yours."

Behind the helm, the Servant let loose an evil grin. His Master's walk down the chosen path has started. "But of course, Master," he agreed, "Do lead the way."

"Hey, Caster," started the serial killer as they moved to leave, "About that War you talked about last time. Are you still doing that?"

"Yes, I am. I did say I felt something amiss, did I not?" reminded Caster, "It seems they were all fighting... and so I offered to ally with a few of them. Unfortunate that they declined."

"Are you allowed to do that?" wondered Ryuunosuke aloud.

"Of course. Then again, I would kill them the first chance I get," admitted Caster freely, "Only the last one standing will win, after all."

"Oh, cool. I'd like to watch you kill them," gushed out the man eagerly.

"Perhaps, Master. Perhaps."

* * *

Kayneth stared contemplatively at the Servant kneeling down in front of him. While he was certainly pleased that Lancer was strong, he was angry that the Servant didn't take the opportunity to finish off Saber while Berserker and Archer were fighting. And then there was the issue of Caster; was it his Master that told it to offer out their allegiance? Deciding that while it might be good for a short term, they will also fully know each other's capabilities and that is something the Archibald heir would not deign to give them.

"So, Lancer," he started derisively, "Would you care to explain why you didn't take advantage of the situation and kill Saber.. or even Rider?"

"May I speak freely, Master?" the Servant requested. When Kayneth didn't reply, he continued, "I was wary of Caster, Master. I was unsure if he would attack either of them. If he did, then I would have certainly have taken advantage."

"Is that so..." the Archibald said slowly, and then suddenly shouted, "Then why didn't you attack when Caster left!? The same opportunity appeared and you didn't take it!"

"Is that what you really think, Lord El-Melloi?" asked Sola-Ui as she walked in on them, "I don't suppose you realize that you could have done the same thing to Saber's Master. Without a source of prana, Saber would have defeated as well. But all you did was hide and watch. Pathetic."

He fell silent and leaned back in his chair. He knew what she said also had merit.

"Kayneth, you do understand the advantage you have over the other Masters, don't you?" she asked as she sneered, "I thought you could have done better than skulking in the shadows. Perhaps my family was mistaken when they said you were the star of the Evocation Division."

"Sola-Ui, if I fully knew what the Einzbern was capable of, I would certainly try to eliminate her earlier," he reasoned with her, "Truthfully, if it weren't for Rider's arrival, Lancer would have taken care of them without me revealing myself."

"And that is another thing I would point out," she started again, "Your so-called failure of a student apparently has more spine than you, standing beside his Servant while you hide behind metal boxes."

With that, he let off a low growl. That little thief! Oh, how he wanted to wring that boy's neck!

"Enough. I shall retire for now," he announced as he got up from his seat and went to the bedroom. Before entering, he turned to his Servant and ordered, "Lancer. Remain on guard. I shall have words with you in the morning." He shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Hmph, I wonder what my family saw in him that they betrothed me to him," she wondered aloud, looking disdainfully at the door.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance, Mistress," suggested Lancer as he got up.

"Oh, why do you say that, Lancer?" asked Sola-Ui, curious to his reasoning.

"I would assume that all his planning was for your protection, Mistress," he explained, "Why else would he do that if not for love? I am guessing news of your impending marriage is public knowledge to other magi and if any of the Masters found out you were here with him, they might try to defeat him by taking you, Mistress."

"I... I suppose that is a reasonable explanation," she admitted demurely, but then said, "But now some of the Masters know who he is. It is possible that..."

"They only know who he is. They do not know of your presence, Mistress," Lancer assured her, "Hopefully, it will remain that way."

She fell silent for a moment. "Then... I suppose I can take your advice under consideration," she finally relented.

* * *

Tokiomi leaned back into his chair, his hand cradling a glass of wine as he listened to Archer's report of the night's events. The only troubling matter was Caster being able to instantly know about the Masters. Caster must be very powerful if he could do such things. But if that were true, why didn't he immediately go for the Masters, but instead reveal himself with offers of allegiance? There has to be an ulterior motive to it, as there could only be one winner in the Holy Grail War.

"Archer, what is your opinion on Caster?" he asked his Servant. Who else to ask a second opinion?

"Ah, me? I... I don't trust him," Archer sputtered out, a bit surprised her Master was asking of her views, "He reminds me of someone..."

"Oh? Who?" the magus asked, curious.

"Erm... I really don't want to talk about him... let's just say he is a master manipulator and leave it at that," she said very reluctantly and refused to elaborate any further.

With that, he dismissed her and continued with his contemplations.

* * *

Kirei leaned back on his couch, his eyes closed. He could not fathom as to why Assassin would reveal himself as thus. True, only Rider, Saber and their respective Masters know, but now it would be even more difficult to take them out as now they would be better prepared. He opened his eyes and looked at his Servant, leaning against the wall and staring at him. Staring at him while actually being blind. It was truly disturbing.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Assassin?" he asked calmly, "Why did you attack Saber's Master while there were other Servants present? It would have been a simple thing to wait until they parted."

"That person... did not feel human. I didn't realize it until Caster mentioned there being a tool," explained the Servant, "I merely became curious. I wanted to kidnap her and ask how does it feel to be not human and still have... a meaningful existence."

"Hmm, not to be human?" questioned the priest, puzzled by that statement, "Why do you say you are not human? Are you not one of the many people that took on the mantle of the leader of the Hashshashin? Granted that they modified their bodies as to master their greatest techniques, I would hardly classify them as not human, neither when they walked the Earth nor when they live in the shadow of death."

Assassin let out a rather hollow chuckle and said, "I am nothing of the sort. I never said I was the leader of the Assassins Guild. I said 'this one' was the leader of the Assassins guild. Plus... I have already revealed my true form earlier."

The priest became even more puzzled by the explanation. Then, his Servant asked, "My true identity aside, what about you, Master? I sensed you coming into the church earlier, so where did you go? Did you not seek refuge in his holy place for the rest of this war? Why this wanderlust?"

The priest closed his eyes once more, wondering if he should tell his Servant of his troubles. "What are you talking about? I have not taken a step outside of the church," he denied, although he did feel a little guilty of telling this white lie. True enough, he went out and spied over the hotel Kayneth, Master of Lancer, was staying at. He hoped that maybe Kiritsugu made an appearance there but to no avail, thus leaving him to return empty-handed.

A smirk decorated the Servant's face when he said this, "Oh really? Hmm, you are truly a very interesting Master indeed."

The priest shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning back against the couch, deciding that to try and debate with his Servant would lead to an even bigger headache.

* * *

"Auuu, my back," groaned Waver as he lowered himself on the bed, "My poor, poor back... I don't want to get on that horse ever again."

Rider laughed as he sat on the floor and said, "Master, it isn't as bad as you say it is."

"But I've never ridden a horse... ever," protested the young man, "I swear I'm never going to get on that horse ever again..."

"Master, you really should experience the world a lot more," the Servant advised as the laughter died down, "The more experience you gain..."

"And the worst thing was that my teacher was there!" the young man continued to complain, his voice rising a little, "What kind of experience is that!? Now he is going to search for me and do all sorts of things to be before turning me into..."

"Master," Rider said sternly, stopping Waver's tirade, "Didn't I say earlier that no one shall harm a single hair on your head? I do not take those words lightly. No one shall harm you, and I will always honor my word. No one, not even your coward of a teacher or Assassin will harm you."

Waver lay still, the dull throbbing of his back easing ever so slowly. His Servant did say so. Perhaps he should trust Rider and his word. He did believe in him, after all.

"Thank you, Rider," he said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it, Master," the Servant answered, "I am merely doing my duty."

Waver let off a sigh of relief. The pain in his back had settled down quite a bit. Slowly he got up and went to turn off the lights.

"Master," Rider said after darkness had rushed in, "What do you think of Caster's offer?"

"Hmm?" sounded the young man as he lay down to sleep, "I don't know. He did offer to help."

"Truthfully, I find it suspicious," reasoned the Servant, "If we take what he said as truth, then what he said about the Masters and Servants at the docks showed how much power he is hiding. Why would he want to seek out allies if he had that much power at his disposal already? This feels too similar to Assassin's fake death. We should not trust him."

Waver stared at the empty ceiling quietly for a moment. "Hmm, I guess you're right. It is a bit too convenient," admitted the young man, "I guess we won't be allying with him then."

"Agreed, Master."

* * *

Kariya hunched over as another round of harsh coughing started. After Archer left, he fled the docks as to not be found by the other Masters. He did not know how long he walked, only to collapse when his body was wracked with spasms. He looked round, finally getting his bearings. It seems he was able to reach the alleyway he slept in a few nights ago. Dragging himself over to the mattress he used, he groaned in agony. He thought back to the events at the docks.

" _Tokiomi's Servant was too agile for Berserker,_ " he thought wryly, " _Unless she was restricted, she would be all over Berserker. Tough as he is, Berserker will eventually fall... there is also Caster's offer... no... even if I end up in an alliance, eventually Berserker and he will still need to fight. The risk of losing... no, I think its best that I do not risk it..._ "

Letting out a sigh, he looked around again. The area was deserted. Good.

"Berserker," he intoned. The large Servant of Madness appeared before him.

"Watch over me," he ordered, "I need rest..." With that, he lay down and closed his eyes. The Servant nodded and went back to spirit form.

* * *

Kiritsugu and Maiya were standing across Saber and Irisviel at the dining table. On the table was a map, and on top of it were various photos linked to specific places on the map; mainly Tohsaka estate, Matou estate, and the Hyatt Hotel where Kayneth Archibald was residing at. The four had much to talk about after that night's events.

"Let us go over what we know so far," stated Kiritsugu as he held up a blurred photo of Lancer and Kayneth, "Servant Lancer. Master is Kayneth Archibald. Able to switch between two spears. Capable of using some form of magecraft."

"Not to mention that peculiar aerial attack he performed," added Maiya, with Irisviel nodding in agreement, "Even so, we still do not have enough information about him."

"Now, Rider and Waver Velvet," said the Magus Killer as he produced another two photos, "Out of all the other Masters, he is the least experienced and easiest to eliminate. However, Rider seems to be very capable."

"Kiritsugu, I would like to suggest a possible identity to Rider," proposed Maiya, drawing everyone's attention, "He is red skinned with a long lush beard. I believe him to be Guan Yu of the Three Kingdoms Period."

"Hmm," sounded the man as he closed his eyes in thought, "To think that young man summoned the Saint of War from China's history. It is possible that his Servant is potentially a serious threat." Opening his eyes, he then said, "What of Berserker?"

"Servant Berserker. Master is Matou Kariya," stated Maiya as she presented the accompanying photos, "Another potential threat, however the Master is constantly on the move, so he would be difficult to take out. Furthermore, Berserker seemed to be focused on Archer in that fight, though it is unknown if it was under his Master's plans or his own."

"Servant Archer. Master is Tohsaka Tokiomi," continued Kiritsugu, this time presenting four photos, "The Master has not moved from his estate. Archer is probably the greatest threat. As of yet, we do not know the full extent of her gun armory. It is also suspected Tohsaka is allied with Assassin's Master, Kotomine Kirei, and that the death of Assassin was staged. Assassin and his shadow manipulation powers are also considered a serious threat."

"Servant Caster," said Maiya. This time, only one photo was presented. While the photos of the other servants were all blurry and unfocused, Caster's was surprisingly quite clear, although it was only just his armor. "The Master is unknown. I believe he is also a serious threat, if based on what he said earlier. We still do not know what sort of magecraft he knows, only that he has extremely good detection powers."

"He knew..." muttered Irisviel as she sat down, her eyes downcast, "How did he know?"

"Iri," said her husband, causing her to look up, "Remember, Saber is guarding you at all times. Don't worry, we will get through this."

"Do not worry, Master. I will guard her with my life," stated the Servant seriously.

Kiritsugu continued, making as if he didn't hear her, "I also have some misgivings about the supervisor of the war. He must have known Assassin was still alive, yet he sheltered the Master regardless. That alone gave rise to my earlier suspicion."

"I would ask this. What about you, Master?" asked Saber, "I know you are trying the keep up pretenses due to the plan, but what if Caster comes after you? I know you have the Command Seals but..."

"Saber, don't worry," said the Einzbern, placing a hand over her shoulder, "Kiritsugu knows what he's doing. I trust him." The Servant looked to the floor, her fists clenched in frustration.

"That will be all," announced Kiritstugu, "The other Masters and their Servants would be recuperating, so I do not expect any attacks, other than Caster. But I also expect him to keep up his own pretenses of a temporary peace. Just to be safe, I and Maiya will take turns keeping watch."

He then collected his things and moved to leave the room. Pausing at the door, he turned to Irisviel and said, "I will see you later, Iri." She smiled at him. He replied with a sad smile before leaving, with Maiya following behind him.

"I still do not agree with this," said Saber softly, "A Servant's place is beside their Master."

"Saber, please let it go," she requested, "Plus, it has been a long day and all of us need to rest."

The Servant sighed and replied, "Fine, I'll leave the matter for now. But I still think I should be guarding him instead."

"Duly noted," stated the Einzbern with a smile.

**Comment:**

**Nobody wants to guess?**


	5. Mark of Change

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Kayneth sat calmly in his chair; Lancer knelt before him. He was sufficiently refreshed from his sleep, although he was somewhat bothered by the dream he had. He intended the question the Servant about it when Sola-Ui came in and suddenly wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"Sola-Ui?" said the surprised man. She never did this before.

"And good morning to you too," she stated as she released her hold on him, "I wish to go out."

"Ah," sounded the Archibald, now understanding why she did so. Smiling, he then took out a credit card and passed it on to her, "Don't stay out too long, Sola-Ui."

"Please do not take me as some random fool, Kayneth," she said haughtily, "Besides, you do not have any say in my actions... yet."

The man lost his smile as he watched her walk out with a swing in her hips. Once the door closed, he sighed and turned to Lancer. "Lancer, I have many questions for you,' he told his Servant, "Starting with... your betrayal."

The Servant seemed to stiffen as the Master continued, "I find it quite hard to believe that you, a seemingly loyal and obedient Servant, would have actually betrayed your king in a previous time. I would clearly like an explanation for this... and what reason I should not expect this to happen to me as well."

Lancer closed his eyes. Then, he started with, "I am not proud of that moment. Yes, I did betray my king. In my defense, I was an unwilling pawn. However, I can only blame myself for allowing that to happen."

He opened his eyes, calm and in full acceptance of what happened, to explain, "There were two people I was friends with since childhood; Cecil and Rosa. They were my fondest of friends. When we were older, Cecil and I ended up falling for Rosa, but in the end, she chose him instead. That, compounded by the fact that Cecil seemed to be in the king's favor, made me jealous. It was that jealousy, that darkness, that made me easier to manipulate... that made me betray the kingdom I loved so much."

He then looked to his Master with these words, "I had already come to accept that darkness within me. Know that I will never betray you, Master. I swear this to be true, on my honor as Commander of the Dragoon Corps."

* * *

Irisviel had decided to go out shopping that morning; window shopping to be exact. But who's to say she won't find something special she would have wanted? As usual, Saber accompanied her. While the Servant maintained here stoic appearance, the Einzbern can't help but wonder if she was still bothered by what happened last night.

"Saber, you still haven't gotten over it," she said openly.

The Servant sighed and replied, "I can't help but to think he doesn't believe in my capabilities. I was meant to fight in a straight up battle, not to stay behind the front lines."

"You worry for him, don't you?" questioned Irisviel.

Saber became looked down and answered, "Yes. He is... well, you know, Irisviel."

"I know... I worry for him too," the Einzbern admitted sadly, "He works so hard... Last night he told me he wanted to take me and Ilya far away from all this." This new fact surprised the Servant greatly. Without giving her time to say anything, Irisviel continued, "I told him that I know he wouldn't do such a thing... That it would break him if he really did that." Looking straight at the Servant, she said, "Saber, please give him a chance. Trust him. He has a plan and I'm sure he will win this War."

Saber smiled a little and replied, "Alright. It would reflect poorly on me as a knight if I didn't trust my leader."

Irisviel beamed, glad that it was settled for now. She grabbed Saber's hand and tried to bring her around for more window shopping. She led the Servant round the corner of the street and came to a sudden stop. Archer was there, clad in civilian clothes, but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to her surroundings. Instead, she seemed to be staring intently at something. Very slowly, the two move in closer to see what has caught her attention. Then, they found out that the shop was actually a toy store and the display window had a variety of cute, stuffed animals. The two exchanged puzzled glances and then alternated looking between Archer and the display. After a moment, Irisviel's eyes lit up and she went into the store. Saber remained silent, wondering what her Master's wife was doing.

The Einzbern walked slowly around the front of the display, as if looking for something to buy. Saber turned back to Archer and noticed the Servant staring wide eyed at the Einzbern. Looking back to Irisviel, she saw her picking up several of the stuffed animals to have a better look. However, when she picked up a rather big stuffed panda, Archer let out a little yelp. Saber turned back to observe a frantic looking Servant. Out from the corner of her eye, Saber then noticed Irisviel hugging said stuffed animal. Instantly, Archer raced into the shop. From the outside, Saber witnessed something quite amusing; Archer racing up to Irisviel and snatching the panda out of her hands. She cuddled the panda close to her chest while sending harsh glares at the giggling Einzbern. Saber sighed and shook her head, thinking how ridiculous that was.

* * *

Sola-Ui thanked the salesgirl and then took a walk over to the clothing section. The samples smelt really nice, but she wasn't there for it. Truth be told, she didn't really need to go shopping. She just needed to get out of the room. While she did consider being more accommodating with her supposed husband-to-be, all she could see when she looked at him was someone she was forced to marry out of familial responsibility. She did not have any feelings for him at all; she truly wished she could find someone worthy to fall in love with. However, with so much politicking at the Clock Tower, it is close to impossible to find someone who would love her for who she is than what she represented; a prize. She finally chose out a few outfits and proceeded to the changing rooms.

A single thought popped up in her head. " _What if you could get away from all of this? To run away from all responsibility and be free? Free to love and free to find love?_ "

With a sigh, she closed the door and hung the outfits on the hooks behind the door. " _Such actions would only invite trouble for me. Even if I could run, where would I go? What would I do? I would also be inviting misfortune upon my family._ "

" _Use your magic... surely you are not that incompetent..._ "

" _No, I can't,_ " she reasoned with what she assumed to be herself as she turned round and leaned against the door, feeling guilty for thinking such things, " _It would be selfish of me. Plus, I did tell Lancer I would try to be nicer to Kayneth. Who knows? Maybe I can turn this into my favor? I would never know unless I tried. If it doesn't... then maybe..._ "

" _Hmm... it seems you are harder to reason with than I assumed. To think the sorcerers of Ancient Terra were just as close minded as the fools that chase after that Corpse Emperor, even though your mind is slightly open to suggestion... not that it matters much..._ "

" _What? Who are..._ "

She wasn't able to complete that thought; the mirror in front of her rippled and an armored hand shot out and pinned her mouth shut and head against the door. She could finally see Caster's image on that same mirror. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't; she wanted to call for Kayneth but her mind seemed to be blank. She could only stare at the mysterious Servant in terror. Caster brought her closer to the mirror.

" _This is a bit too hasty for my liking. Perhaps its the time spent cooped up with my Master that is driving me to do this. But, I can't say I'm not enjoying this... I believe a little explanation is in order, young sorcerer..._ "

* * *

Strangely, somehow or rather, Irisviel ended up buying the stuffed panda just the placate Archer. Saber was still thinking how ridiculous Archer was behaving but kept it to herself. Right now, the Einzbern was treating both Servants to ice cream.

"You know, you're not such a bad person," Archer told the Einzbern after having finished her ice cream, her panda sitting next to her, "I never would have expected to get Panda from you... not after what you did to him."

Irisviel let out a slight chuckle and said, "Well, your reactions were quite cute. I never would have known you to like cute things, Archer." This inevitably brought out a deep blush from the Servant as she suddenly found her shoes interesting.

"Irisviel, I feel uncomfortable with this," informed Saber, indeed looking a bit unsettled, "It feels like we are bribing her. It feels underhanded."

"Maybe, Saber," she admitted, but reasoned, "Then again, we are supposed to keep the, ahem, situation secret. In a way, we are just acting like friends. Nobody knows what happens between us at night."

"Friends?" repeated Archer in surprise. She stared at Irisviel, and then at Saber. Then she stated as she placed her hands on her chest, "Well, I do feel a connection with Saber... er, not in a bad way, really..."

"In what way, then?" questioned the smirking Einzbern, "Tell us, or I'll take back the panda."

"Noooo!" the Servant of the Bow exclaimed as she suddenly grabbed her toy, "Hands off the Panda!"

* * *

" _I find that after a bit of mental scrying, all but one Master seems to have written me off. If I cannot influence the outcome directly, then it is time for some indirect manipulation. Marking you will prove quite useful for me._ "

The trembling woman's eyes widened as another armored hand, this time covered in blood, passed through the mirror and drew something on her forehead. Tears streamed down her eyes; she pleaded to the Root that this was merely a nightmare, that this wasn't truly happening to her right now.

" _Know that Chaos has now laid claim to your soul. Your life is now in my hands, to play around as I see fit. You are now my tool to influence Change._ _And before you get any ideas on telling that mate of yours, I placed a mental suggestion on you to become dumb the moment you even think of telling him what happened here._ "

The hand released her and retreated; the image of Caster disappeared from the mirror's surface, his evil chuckle following soon after. She looked up and her tear-stained face caught sight of the slowly disappearing mark on her forehead. It looked like an eight pointed star. She stared into the mirror for who knows how long. Her trance-like state was broken when there was knocking on the door and the salesgirl asking the person inside to hurry up. Calming herself down and hurriedly wiping her face with the cuffs of her blouse, she quickly got out of the changing room and without a word she left the establishment, much to the annoyance of the salesgirl that knocked on the door.

Her face was blank. She was afraid; before, she was helping Kayneth to win the Grail War. Now, she was marked by that foul Servant and forced into becoming his eyes and ears. A traitor. She felt dirty and unclean, she felt violated in both body and mind. She could still remember the blood on her face. She quickened her pace, heading towards the hotel. She needed a shower. A good long shower to wash away the impurity she was feeling.

* * *

"Irisviel, I think you scared her away," stated Saber, as after several attempts to try and make her talk, Archer ran off with the stuffed animal.

"And I was getting very close too," said the pouting Einzbern.

The Servant sighed and said, "I think that is enough for one day. We had better get going."

"Alright," she uttered as they both got up. As they turned to leave, they almost bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry," apologized Irisviel, but the red-haired woman didn't seem to see them and just walk on her way.

"That was impolite of her," said Saber as she frowned.

"It's alright, Saber," appeased the silvery haired woman, "She looked sort of sad. Maybe she has a lot on her mind."

"Maybe," repeated the Servant as she took one last look at the retreating figure.

* * *

Kirei lay on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He felt restless; he couldn't help thinking back to yesterday's disappointing night. He was so sure Kiritsugu would appear at that hotel but to no avail.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," announced Caster as he suddenly appeared into existence within his study.

"Caster? What are you doing here?" he intoned calmly as he slowly got to his feet. A set of three Black Keys appeared in each of his hands, grasped between his fingers.

"Ah, but I come in peace, Master of Assassin. I merely wish to offer you my help," he said as he held both his arms up in mock surrender, "If you would please stand down."

"No, I will not," he said calmly, "State your case or remain silent. Either way, you must leave immediately. The church is neutral ground and you should not be here."

"You are certainly a most intriguing Master, if not the most intriguing," stated Caster with much gesturing with his hands, "But, I merely wish to pass on some... information." Seeing that Kirei remained silent, the Servant continued, "Lancer and his Master will be paying a visit to the Einzbern Castle later tonight. Might I suggest that you yourself make a visit in advance? Since the person you want, Emiya Kiritsugu, resides there as well... if you didn't already know..."

"Why would you tell me this?" asked the priest, suspicious of the Servant's intent.

"Why? I merely wish to help," he explained, "After all, when I proposed an alliance at the docks last night, I truly meant it. While you did not accept, you did not refuse either. I simply wish to show you how much I am able to help. Truly, what you do with this information, is all up to you." With that, he bowed and disappeared, fading from sight.

Kirei exhaled and dismissed his blades. This was certainly suspicious; it is entirely too convenient for Caster to suddenly come here and present such information to him. Then again, he didn't want Kiritsugu to fall to another Master, as the priest has yet to ask him his question.

"Master? Is something wrong?" asked Assassin as he appeared, rising up from the darkness.

The priest shook his head and said, "No, Assassin. It is nothing." Then, he asked, "Do you have something to report?"

"Yes, Master. I believe you will want to hear of this, as well as your father and Tohsaka Tokiomi. It is about Caster and his Master," informed the Servant.

* * *

Kayneth found Sola-Ui's behavior puzzling. She came back from her outing without having bought anything, all the while looking very downcast. She spent an awfully long time in the bathroom. Right now, she was sitting with him, eating dinner brought up by room service and he noticed her to be very quiet. The very opposite of what he knew her to be. Before she was elegant with an aristocratic air around her, as befitting of a person of her stature. Now, she was demure and downcast, looking very depressed. Before she was... disdainful of him. But now, she barely noticed him at all. Her sudden change was extremely confusing.

"Sola-Ui?" he asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

She was startled by the question, protesting weakly, "Uh, no. No, there is nothing wrong with me, Kayneth. I am... just... tired."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to read her face. It didn't feel like she was lying, although he did feel like there was some hidden reason to it. He decided to trust her word for now, as puzzling as it is now.

"Very well, Sola-Ui," he told her, "I hope you enjoyed your dinner. Ah, I will also be leaving to find the Einzbern Master after dinner has settled. No need to stay up for me."

"Ah, of course, Kayneth," she quickly said before going back to silent mode, staring intently at her food. And slowly took another bite.

The nagging feeling that something happened to her was still at the back of his head when he left the room with Lancer.

"Master, is there something wrong with the Mistress?" asked the Servant.

"I do not know, Lancer," admitted the Archibald, "I have a feeling she is hiding something. Possibly something shameful. But, I still trust her. I do hope she will eventually let me know what happened."

Then, he developed a knowing smirk and declared haughtily, "But, let us put that aside for now. It is time we focus our task in eliminating Saber from this War."

* * *

"Are you sure we should attack Saber and her Master?" Assassin asked as he emerged from the darkness, "Even with the situation with Caster and his Master, do you still want to act on his information?"

Kirei stood stoically outside the beginnings of a dark, gloomy woods. Inside these same woods was the Einzbern Castle. "Yes, I am sure," affirmed the priest. He had to find out the answer.

"But why, Master? What is it that becomes important that you try to attack this place before Lancer and his Master?" questioned the Servant.

"I... merely wish to converse with... a certain man the Einzbern is housing," the priest haltingly admitted.

"Oh? Was he the same man you wished to meet during yesterday's wanderings?" asked the blindfolded man.

"... Yes..."

"Hmm, to think that even a holy man can tell lies," stated Assassin with a smirk.

"Silence. You will speak of this to no one. Let us be off," reprimanded the priest as he started his journey towards the castle.

"Heh, you are truly an interesting Master indeed," muttered the Servant as he sunk back into the darkness.


	6. Forbidden Beast

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Kiritsugu opened the gun case; while he and Maiya prepped the weapons, Irisviel was studying a crystal ball, trying to find the Servant that had breached her bounded field. Saber was also looking intently at the ball, wanting to know which Servant had dared to come here. The Einzbern gasped; moving ever so calmly through the forest, heading to the front doors, was Assassin.

"Assassin? He is quite bold to openly come here," commented Saber.

"But... this is unusual. The Assassin class is usually not suited for direct combat," said Irisviel in confusion, "They are better suited for assassinating the Masters, not fighting Servants."

"Even so, the Servants summoned for this War are unusual as well," added Kiritsugu as he did a final check on the last gun, "With his shadow manipulation, he probably thinks he could fight on even ground with other Servants. There is also a possibility that the image we see here is just a decoy and he is hiding somewhere using Presence Concealment, waiting for the optimal moment to strike."

"That is possible..." she muttered in reply, "What do we do now, Kiritsugu?" Then, her eyes widened and she started staring intently at the crystal ball. With a slight movement of her hands, the image changed and displayed something else. "Kiritsugu... Lancer and someone who I presume to be his Master has been detected as well." True enough, both blonde men were seen traversing through the forest as well.

"The situation is getting to be more complicated," he surmised as he opened his laptop and started cycling through the security cameras. Mentally making his decision, he gave his wife a look.

Understanding what it meant, she turned to the Servant and said, "Saber, defeat Assassin."

"I shall," she said and nodded, quickly exiting the room.

"Maiya, take Iri and flee the castle. Make sure to take a path away from the fighting," ordered the Magus Killer as soon as Saber left.

"I can't stay here?" the Einzbern asked in surprise.

"You are no longer safe now that Saber is busy fighting Assassin... and maybe Lancer after that," he said as he took out a laptop and accessed the security cameras. "The most likely scenario is that Lancer's Master will slip past the fighting and seek to remove you. I certainly would have done the same."

"All right... but what about you, Kiritsugu?" she asked, worrying for him.

"Don't worry, Iri," he assured her calmly as he turned off the laptop, "I shall remain here and try to take out Lancer's Master."

* * *

Assassin finally caught sight of the castle doors. As Kirei had planned, he was to be the distraction while his Master approached the castle in another direction. His presence would hopefully draw Saber to him. However, he also hoped he would meet the Einzbern Master; he must ask her on her purpose and existence. And maybe, just maybe, he could finally understand his own. With a wave of his hand, four huge shadow snakes rose up behind him. Another gesture sent them into the ground in front of him. Mounds of earth were thrown up as they tunneled through; the tracts merged into one and what came out was a huge dragon-like head which smashed through the door and wrecked everything all the way to the stairs before dissipating. With a smirk, he slowly glided forward, carried by wisps of shadow on his feet.

"Halt!"

He tilted his head upward. There was Saber at the top of the steps, in her full battle dress.

"Where is the Einzbern woman that calls herself your Master?" he asked calmly, "I have many things to ask of her."

"I will not let you near her," she shouted as she charged down the stairs with her sword drawn.

He said nothing in reply, but made a few gestures. A few more shadow snakes rose up and lunged straight at her; Saber dodged them with ease, bobbing and weaving past them, the snakes plunging into the resplendent staircase. But all that was a precursor to the summoning of a little shadow creature that suddenly rose and clawed upwards. Saber managed to stop her charge just in time. However, the creature transformed into a huge buzz saw that headed towards her as it spun at a high speed. She used her invisible sword to block its charge, but it slowly pushed her up the stairs. While she was distracted by his 'Little Eddie', he was able to get behind her and after forming a shadow hammer on his leg, gave her a roundhouse to her back. He jumped after her and morphed into the dark flying form he used during his fake fight with Archer, swooping down on her airborne form and formed a huge, white bird-like skull that slammed into her back and slammed her into the ceiling. Her body came crashing to the ground. His dark form fell off and he landed gracefully at the entrance.

"You will take me to your Master, Saber," he told her as he watched her get to her feet carefully. From seeing her condition, he knew he didn't do enough to persuade her otherwise. He knew, that as Saber class, she was a lot more hardier than he was and a lot more powerful. But, if he could wear her down with his powers, things will be even out eventually. The odds were still in his favor.

"I will not listen to the likes of you, Assassin," she declared, "I will not fall for your tricks."

The lips on his face curled up in a smirk, "Then, let us continue."

A battle cry on her lips, she suddenly had a burst of speed as she launched herself at him. A few more gestured were performed and a black sheet rose up between them, her invisible sword crashing against it and not making a scratch. As the sheet fell, the ground rumbled and Saber leaped back as a black drill suddenly came out of the floor under her. There seemed to be multiple drills appearing under her, but she was able to evade them all. However, Assassin was subtly leading her towards 'Little Eddie', who had transformed into a giant mine. The moment she landed on it, her eyes widened in surprise and a giant drill burst out; it was so big, it filled up the hallway and drilled a hole into the floor above.

Somehow, it felt anticlimactic to Assassin; he doubted Saber could be defeated so easily. Dismissing the drill, Saber fell down to the floor, her armor actually looking battered but none worse for wear. She did seem to be breathing a bit more heavily now, though.

"Had enough yet, Saber? Or shall I continue this torture for you?" he asked while she steadied herself and got into stance.

"You cannot keep this up forever, Assassin," she declared she leveled her invisible weapon at him.

He let out a laugh and said, "I can do this all night, Saber. I am the shadow and the shadow is I. I am endless at night."

She closed her eyes and exhaled. Opening them again, she said, "Very well. Your arrogance will be your fall."

She drew back her sword to perform a stabbing motion. Assassin chuckled and said, "I am right here, Saber, not in front of you. I highly doubt that is going to hit me."

She said nothing in reply but still concentrated in front of her. "Strike Air!" she shouted as she thrust forward. A sudden tornado coming from the sword caught him completely off guard and he was sent hurtling out of the castle, out the front door. His body bounced on the ground like a rag doll before coming to a stop.

* * *

Unknown to the two Servants, they were being watched.

"Unbelievable," growled out Kayneth as the fight went on, "To think Assassin's Master would actually play us for fools. That deceitful piece of garbage of a magus..." Turning to his Servant, he ordered, "Lancer. You will take care of both Saber and Assassin. You will wait until both are worn out and then, use your Noble Phantasm to kill them both."

"Master, what about you?" the Servant asked but he got a glare in reply.

"Do not question me, Lancer," he said calmly, but also a little coldly, "Go and accomplish my orders."

The Servant nodded and went to spirit form. The Archibald looked back to the fight and started muttering, "All magi have staked their honor and their life in taking part in the Grail War, yet this low class fool thinks himself above the rules by using deceitful means to win the War. It falls to me to school this Master in the proper way of conduct."

Taking out a small vial filled with silvery colored liquid, he opened the stopper and poured it onto the ground in front of him.

"Fervor Mei Sanguis..."

The liquid immediately pooled together and expanded to the size of a large dog. With that done, Kayneth continued his journey into the forest, with his Mystic Code wobbling after him. Thinking back to the moment he came upon the fight, he was at first shocked at the sight of Assassin, but that gave way to an infuriated feeling. The grave wrong that Assassin's Master committed was inexcusable. It fell to him to correct this travesty.

"That third rate fool must be near somewhere," he muttered aloud as he walked, "I suppose I shall have to walk through the surrounding grounds until I can discover him. Curse him for forcing me to search for him."

Perhaps after eliminating that fool, he could have an honorable duel between magi with the Einzbern.

* * *

Saber's agility has been put to the test, time and time again; Assassin's shadow manipulation was truly very formidable. He was able to conjure up various objects and irregular shapes in many an attempt to harm her. She had no problem dodging, parrying or even actually destroying the created appendages. However, they seemed endless and the Servant of the Sword seemed hard pressed and unable to get near him to land a decisive blow.

" _This is extremely frustrating_ ," she thought with a frown as she dodged a shadow club that was swung around Assassin by a shadowy tendril as she tried to make another attempt to get near, " _Now that we are fighting outside, it is like he has more to work on. It was probably a bad decision on my part to follow him after using_ Strike Air."

"I did warn you, Saber," reminded the Servant, "You will tire eventually... and when you do..."

"You..." she sounded as she dodged another series of drills. " _This is insulting! But I can't get near him... it is like he has the perfect defense in the shadows... I have to get around him and send him back into the castle, where there is more light,_ " she concluded carefully.

Before she could maneuver herself around him, she suddenly sensed the coming of another Servant... from above. Assassin never stood a chance. A flash of silver dropping behind him was the only thing that visibly signified his appearance. The spear cleaved through the body of Assassin from the right shoulder all the way to the waist. Lancer quickly withdrew his weapon from the crumbling body and a look of surprise was apparent on his face as he found no blood on it. Saber was quite surprised as well as no blood was sprayed out the moment the spear first cut through the skin.

"What manner of trickery is this!?" she shouted in astonishment.

"I... don't know... This... this is not what I had expected either," admitted Lancer. Then his eyes narrowed and he got ready to fight, "Even so, my Master has commanded me to defeat you as well. Ready yourself, Saber."

Before Saber could reply to his challenge, Lancer was suddenly swallowed up by a huge ball of darkness. She was shocked, her mouth falling open slightly. Then before her eyes, the sphere exploded outwards and revealed a very bloodied Servant with gaping holes in multiple places. She could hear his rasping breath and he glowed green a few times; at least Lancer was still aware and was in the process of using his healing spells. But, what shocked her even more was that the shadows suddenly rose up behind the grounded Servant and formed a humanoid figure with a slightly draconic looking head.

"Do you really think I could die that easily, Lancer?" it asked with mirth in its voice, "I am truly sorry to disappoint you... or maybe not."

"Assassin!" Saber shouted, somewhat recognizing that voice.

"Ah, Saber. Well, I must apologize for appearing like this, since Lancer destroyed my... former host," it said patronizingly, "However, I must say it has been quite an... honor... to fight the strongest Servant... goodbye."

With that said, it sunk back into the ground before she could muster a retaliation of any form.

"Saber, we had better make ourselves scarce. With Assassin gone from here, he might be targeting our Masters," Lancer groaned as he picked himself off the ground.

"What about you, Lancer?" she asked, "You were grievously wounded."

"I've healed myself, haven't I?" he asked calmly, "Just go. I shall find my Master as soon as I've recovered some of my mana."

"Despite your actions previously, it seems you do have the honor of a knight," she pronounced as she got ready to leave, "I would be honored if we could finish our battle without interruptions sometime later."

"You would do well to abandon those thoughts, Saber," he informed her, "It won't do you well the next time we meet. A war such as this doesn't make allowances for chivalry."

She gave him a hard look before running off to find Irisviel.

* * *

"Woman, I ask you a question," stated Kirei as he held Irisviel up by the throat, "It appears that you have challenged me to protect Emiya Kiritsugu. So, by whose order do you fight?" He started tightening his grip; she grit her teeth but still looked at him eye to eye in silent defiance. He would question her further, but he was interrupted by another Master's arrival.

"So there you are, you low class scum," derided Kayneth as he stepped out into the clearing, Volumen Hydragyrum wobbling in step beside him, "The cheat that is Master of Assassin."

Kirei closed his eyes and exhaled. He then materialized his Black Keys, adjusted his grip to cover the Einzbern's mouth and stabbed her stomach. She let out a muffled scream as tears filled her eyes, choking on blood that was quickly filling her mouth. The priest tossed her aside and turned to face the newcomer. She landed next to Maiya, who called out in a pained voice, "Madam..." as she attempted to crawl up to her.

"Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, ninth Lord of the Archibalds," he stated as he looked on without emotion.

"Ah, so you know of me, you disgraceful commoner," sneered the Master of Lancer, "To think you would slink around in the darkness, the snake you are, and take out my fellow magi while your Assassin serves as a distraction to the other Servants. Truly, you are more like your Servant, if anything else would matter. Come, let me teach you how a true magus fights!"

However, before he could utter another word, the ground beneath him rumbled. Instantly, his Mystic Code enveloped him just as a huge black drill shot up from the ground. At that same moment, a dark shadow rose up around Kirei, encasing him and then sinking into the ground together with its passenger. The drill continued its rotation for a few seconds before dissipating. By that time, the priest was gone.

"Why that..." was all Kayneth could grit out before Saber burst into the clearing, greatly surprising him.

"Irisviel!" she shouted as she quickly made her way to the fallen Einzbern. She immediately pressed her hand to the gushing wounds, "Irisviel! Wake up!"

"Master," said Lancer as he landed next to the Archibald, "I apologize for my failure. When I moved in to attack, Assassin caught me off guard."

"So... it was Assassin that came to save his Master," muttered the Master, unhappy with the turn of events.

"There is also something you should know about Assassin, Master," the Servant informed him, "But not here."

Kayneth thought for a moment and then said, "Very well. We shall leave." Turning to the rest, he announced, "I shall take my leave now, Master of Saber. Servant Saber, let your Master know that I still wish to duel with her, one magus with another. I shall enquire upon her on a later time." Having said his piece with as much grace as he could muster, he took his leave.

Then, Irisviel came to. "Saber..." she muttered, a little surprised that the Servant was by her side.

"No! You must stay awake!" hushed the Servant of the Sword, turning her attention back to the Einzbern, "I will call Kiritsugu. Be strong until then!"

"Where is Kirei..." she muttered, her voice wavering, "The enemy who was... just here..."

"He escaped," Saber said regretfully, "Had I only been a second faster, this would not have come to pass."

"Madam," said Maiya between coughs, "I'm sorry I failed... to protect you..."

"It's alright, Maiya," the Einzbern said calmly as she sat upright, "I'm fine... really."

"Irisviel?" muttered Saber, extremely shocked that not only were the wounds already healed, but it was as if she was not wounded in the first place, "What is this?"

"Maiya, please lay back," requested Irisviel as she moved over, "Let me start healing you."

* * *

A pillar of darkness rose up inside the church... inside Kirei's private office. The pillar exploded and flung Kirei onto the couch. The shadow then reformed into Assassin's true form; a featureless, humanoid body with a slightly draconic looking head with red piercing eyes.

"You may be an interesting Master, but know this, Kotomine Kirei," it said harshly, "If I find out that Einzbern female has expired, I will be sure to kill that man you wish to question!"

"I do not know anymore if he has the answers I seek," admitted the priest, looking a little distressed, "I had fought those two women... they were protecting him. Why? Emiya Kiritsugu is like me; alone and empty, understood by none. Why is it they fight to protect him? How... did they understand him?"

"And so the man has a name..." uttered the Servant, who seemed to be in deep thought, "You make me very curious about you, Master." He then sunk into the floor, out of sight.

Kirei closed his eyes and rubbed his head, trying to calm his tumultuous thoughts.

" _Perhaps, I should put this aside for now. I still need to tell father and Tokiomi about the actions of Caster and his Master._ "

* * *

Ryuunosuke was kinda worried. Caster had been shaking uncontrollably for quite a while now and he was wondering if there is something the matter. Plus, there was this weird pink and purple glow coming out from between the gaps of his armor and it looked kinda creepy.

"Hey, Caster? You alright in there?" he finally asked after being confused and worried for the longest amount of time. They were supposed to go out into another house but with Caster being like this, it had to be delayed a bit. Now he wondered if he was ever going to go out at all.

Suddenly, Caster started to float a bit; his whole body was slowly levitating into the air with his arms wide open. A voice in his head told him to run away, but another voice told him to stay and there something really cool was about to happen soon.

Suddenly, the glow was suddenly cut off and Caster landed on his feet very loudly. He could hear him breathing quite heavily.

"Yes... yes..." the Servant started muttering, "That plan... I would have never thought off that... truly, it can only be the Architect of Fate..."

"Er, Caster? What was all that? There was all that glowing and stuff, and you were floating in the air," asked the serial killer, worried that his mentor in killing was a bit off after what just happened.

"Oh no, Master. There was nothing wrong. It was just... a bout of inspiration," explained the Servant, and hidden by his helmet, a maniacal and elated grin on his face, "I was merely receiving inspiration from a... divine source. Come, Master. We should be off tonight. There is much to do... much to do indeed."

"Eh, okay! I've already picked out the house," said Ryuunosuke, glad that Caster didn't have a change of heart, "But, mind if I ask what that inspiration was?"

"If you must know, Master," said Caster, uncharacteristically happy, "I am going to... create a book..."


	7. Under The Streets

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Tokiomi sat at his desk, swilling a bit of wine in his glass, while contemplating what he just planned with his apprentice and the mediator of the War. He was confident in his simple plan; to wear down Caster by having him battle the other Servants while Archer taking care to only dealing the finishing blow. With Risei declaring Caster as a risk and the prize offering of another Command Seal, there will be no doubt be a scramble to defeat the wayward Servant and his Master. He looked over to his Servant in mild curiosity; she was busy cuddling a stuffed panda close to her chest while seemingly staring into space.

"Archer, I must ask you this," he stated, "I do not recall you ever having that toy with you until now, so how did you get it?"

"Ah, that," she muttered. In the dark, she was thankful that her Master couldn't see her blush. "I got it as a prize. You... do not like it?" she asked, a bit scared that she might be forced to give up such a cute thing.

"Never mind, Archer," he said after a thought, "I suppose I shouldn't question what you do in your time of rest." Then, he asked, "Are you clear on the plan, Archer?"

She instantly stood up straight and said, "Yes, Master." And then, she slouched and sighed, "I wish I knew what Caster and his Master were doing earlier. Then, I would have taken action sooner."

"We could not have known," he admitted calmly, but genuinely surprised by her admission, "Be thankful that Assassin was able to discover them. If not, their actions would eventually reveal Magecraft to the world."

"What?! No!" she exclaimed, "I wasn't talking about that, Master! I was talking about stopping them from killing any more people! Don't you care about the people, Master?"

"Oh, but I do," he quickly replied. Of course, that was only partly true; he did care for his family, but did not feel the same way about the general public. "But how would you have taken action sooner?"

"I..." she trailed as the letter died in her throat. "I have a... Noble Phantasm... that could let me have the advantage..." she said slowly and haltingly, like she was whispering a dreadful secret.

"I see... well, I suppose I shall leave it up to you, Archer. But, you must strike the final blow, understood?" he asked.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Waver sighed as he dipped his hand down into the water, drawing another sample in the test tube. Having the War suspended until Caster and his Master were taken out was interesting to say the least, especially when the prize was another Command Seal. It would be an immense advantage if he could get it. Hence the long time spent on the river bank taking water samples from multiple locations, from one end of town to the other. He was tired, having started collecting at mid morning. He would have sent his Servant, but with Rider's stature it would be quite hard to blend in, hence he had to collect the samples himself.

" _Just one more spot left, then I can begin testing these,_ " he thought to himself as he locked the bag he carried all the test tubes in and went to the final sampling spot.

"Hello, young man. What are you doing here?" asked a voice not known to him. He looked up and noticed a middle aged man in a worn, brown trench coat over an untidy white shirt with black pants and shoes.

"Er, hello sir," the young man said in surprise, "Er, I'm just collecting water for an experiment?"

"Ah-ha, you're doing some science experiment, eh?" guessed the older man, "I never did do well in that. Not one of my favorite subjects. I'd question you on why you came all the way to Japan to experiment on the water, but I'm on my break, so I won't. Anyway, be sure to be careful out here and don't stay out after dark. There's been a string of murders going on and it's been damn confusing too."

"Huh?" he sounded out in curiosity. He was motioned to come over. He went and he smelt the faint scent of alcohol on the man.

"Now, I know I shouldn't be telling you... or anybody this, but the police are confused by the new killings, you see," he whispered conspiratorially, "The killer keeps changing his M.O. a lot. At first he started out with killing the people in their homes, then he started drawing weird looking circles and stuff with their blood. Now last night, he kidnaps some of the people living in the house but kills the rest. We didn't even know the bastard changed his pattern. Only after one of our junior officers was investigating a complaint made by a neighbor that we knew. The poor kid found the whole house locked, but had fully freaked out when he looked in through the window and found the floor covered in blood. That's not the worst part."

The man paused, pat over his coat and fished out a pack of cigarettes. Taking and lighting one, he puffed on it a bit and continued, "The worst part is that, we found the missing member, the family's young daughter a whole ten blocks away. Nobody saw her messed up body appear in the middle of the road. The whole thing happens in broad daylight and nobody saw a thing? I can't believe it myself, but that's what happened. If you asked me if this was going to be the work of a serial killer, I would have laughed in your face. Never seen a killing spree like this since... ever. Plus, we've been getting reports that whole families have been gone missing in the neighboring district. I shudder to think that we have another bastard running around like that. Hell, what if that other guy decides to come here. One madman is bad enough."

The man let out a sigh before putting a hand on Waver's shoulder and said, "Anyway, glad I could talk to someone about it. You'd probably be out of the country soon enough for me to worry about you blabbing on the news. Thanks, kid." With that, he left the attentive young man, alone by the river bank.

"What do you think Rider?" he muttered as he walked over to the final sampling spot.

" _The Moderator of this War was right to put a bounty on Caster and his Master. To think they would do such foul deeds. They must pay for their crimes,_ " declared the Servant through the mental link. Waver agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Archer wandered the streets in spirit form. While the plan was for her to land the killing blow after the other Servants had weakened Caster, it was well within her right to kill Caster on sight if she should ever find him first. Her mind kept drifting back to the number of people that had been killed already. While it was acceptable for a Servant to consume souls for replenishing their mana, it doesn't mean that it was right. So, even if there wasn't anything she could do for the already deceased, she could definitely make sure that justice is served for the living relatives. Then, she noticed someone familiar. The girl was wearing a white shirt with a red necktie on it, red coat, red skirt, and long black socks. She seemed to be staring at some sort of disc-shaped object. The Servant drifted behind her and materialized.

"Hello, Rin. Why are you out here at this hour?" she asked.

"Ha-a!? Oh, it's you," the young girl suddenly exclaimed out of fright, only calming down upon seeing her face. The frightened look turned into one of resoluteness as the young girl said, "I am trying to find Kotone. You remember right, mister?"

She wanted to start shouting there and then, but she calmed herself down and slowly took off her cap. "Actually, I'm a girl, Rin," she informed the young girl with a slight smile, who looked a bit surprised. That smile melted away as she replaced her cap. "I think you should go back home now," she told her, "It isn't safe to be out here at this hour. You know there are bad things happening around the city."

"I know that! But Kotone is missing and I need to find her," the girl half shouted back. Then, with a steely look, she said proudly, "If you aren't going to help, then leave me be. I can do this myself." And before the Servant could say anything, the girl ran off.

Archer sighed. " _I was supposed to monitor the city for any signs of battle,_ " she thought to herself as she shifted back to spirit form, " _But it looks like I have to make sure this one gets back home safe and sound. I just hope she doesn't meet Caster or his Master. As much as I would like to confront them for their actions, I'd rather she did not get involved as well._ " With that thought in mind, she followed after the young girl.

* * *

Kariya stirred from his sleep. While he was aware of the Dream Cycle, he wasn't prepared for how weird it was. The memories of his Servant seemed odd; from what he can gather from the scattered fragments of memory he witnessed, his Servant did originate from an underwater city of sorts. A city that seemed to have a lot of fighting, as he witnessed his Servant fighting all sorts of... he wondered if he could even call them people anymore. They were like strange, twisted parodies of their former selves. It was also to his surprised that aside from the drill, his Servant could also use a variety of guns as well as multiple types of magecraft. Not only elemental magecraft, but also magecraft that had peculiar effects on electronic items. And then there were those strange little girls with glowing yellow eyes... To put it simply, it was absolutely confusing. He didn't know if it was all real or that it was his Servant's way of perceiving his own age and time.

Then, he could hear someone running past the alley he was in. All he saw was a flash of red, but something in his heart... or what was left of it told him to go and take a look. Grunting and heaving himself to his feet, he hobbled over as fast as he could to take a look at the running person. He was able to catch a glimpse of Tohsaka Rin turning round the corner.

" _What!? No! What is Rin-chan doing here!? Did that idiot Tokiomi fail to notice her disappearance?_ " he thought frantically as he limped after her, " _Is he blind?! He is not fit to be her father if he just lets her run around in the middle of the hunt for Caster like this. Stupid fool! Berserker! Follow me. Keep in spirit form._ "

* * *

"Yosh! Caster, you're the best!" exclaimed Ryuunosuke as he looked over the kids present in his lair. Ten in all, all frightened, bound and gagged.

"I am to please, Master. I suppose these will be enough for tonight?" asked the Servant. Caster had silently kidnapped them early this morning while they were still sleeping, way before the sun rose, while the Master was doing his day job. Of course, what he didn't tell was that he did take a few other people to craft his own... personal project of his.

"Sure is! Man, it feels like my birthday came early this year," he said with a grin. Turning to the children before him, he announced, "Hello kiddies! My name is Uryuu Ryuunosuke and I am an artist. My friend, Caster, has invited all of you to help me in creating my art." Then, he squatted down close to them and asked with a grin, "So... can all of you die for me tonight?"

He laughed happily at their squirming, their terrified looks and muffled cries. "Man, you are so cool, Caster," he exclaimed as he got up to stretch, "I really am gonna have a blast tonight... and I didn't have to leave here to get it!"

"Yes, take your time, Master," the Servant started before suddenly turning around and observing around him. He held up his hand and said, "A minute, Master. Before you start, how about... an audience?"

"Eh? An audience? But you and the kids are the only ones here," he said, puzzled by the statement. He already got out a set of knives and scalpels he intended to use for his craft.

"Oh, you'll see, Master," Caster said mysteriously as he waved his hand over the children, causing them to fall asleep. "If I'm not mistaken... here," he stated and suddenly disappeared. A second later, he reappeared with a young girl held out in one hand, who was dressed in red.

"No way! So cool!" exclaimed Ryuunosuke as Caster bowed in acceptance of such praise.

"Now, now, let us not scare our spectator here... not too much" the Servant chided in amusement. Turning his attention to the wide eyed and terrified girl, he said, "Well, well... such fortune that I have here a young sorcerer... a child of one of the Masters in this War. Tell me... oh wait, I already know. I believe you were looking for her, Tohsaka Rin." And he casually tossed her over to the sleeping group of children.

Very frantically, she crawled over to one of the girls, crying, "Kotone!"

"Ah, but that's not the only thing I found wandering around in the sewers, Master," he stated further as he suddenly materialized his Bedlam staff.

"Release them at once!"

Chuckling darkly, he turned to face the newcomer; another Servant.

"Welcome to my Master's humble abode... Archer," greeted the Servant. The serial killer's eyes widened a bit while Rin's eyes darted between both Servants, her eyes gong even wider as she saw Archer.

"I will not say it again. Release them Caster, that's an order," commanded Archer, already decked in her fighting gear, her pair of guns already aimed at the other Servant.

"Allow me to suggest something else, Archer. How about this?" said Caster in a patronizing tone, "Chains... of Torment..."

To everyone's shock, minus Caster, glowing yellow chains sprang up from a nearby pillar and proceeded to wrap around her, dragging and chaining her to said wall within a span of a few seconds. "How do you like my new suggestion? Isn't it much better than yours?" asked the dark Servant, amidst exclamations of how cool it was by his Master, "And that's not all... I have... changed the way the spell works. After an hour, the sharp thorns you feel digging into your flesh will suddenly enlarge and expand, perforating your body in an instant. Hmm, it seems my Master will get to witness the death of a Servant after all."

"Wow! Forget my birthday, this is like Christmas!" exclaimed Ryuunosuke in joy, "This is the coolest thing that ever happened to me! Ever!" He quickly got down and picked up a scalpel. Very slowly, he walked over to Rin with an eager look on his face. "You know, I think you're my first," he told her as he knelt down to her. She was absolutely petrified in fright, hugging her best friend closely. "This is definitely the first time I get to see the insides of a magic person," he continued with a grin as he brought the scalpel closer to her skin, "You won't mind dying for me, will you?"

* * *

Kariya could feel the worms pulsating in his body, reacting to his sense of urgency. He did his best to chase after Rin, ignoring the pain all the way, even after she unexpectedly went down to the river and entered a sewer pipe. It was then that he got Berserker to assist him in moving, allowing him to actually keep up with her. His Servant was actually quite stealthy, not only keeping up with her but also keeping out of sight. Then, Caster suddenly appeared and captured Rin. He wanted to run out to save her but his Servant held him back. After having himself calm down, they followed Caster back to his... workshop, as he believed it to be. It was a cavernous place, with many pillars holding up the surface above. There seemed to be a lot of dried blood in the center of the room, presumably because this was the Master's hideout. Off to the far side of the room, he saw a pedestal... made entirely out of bone. He felt sick to his stomach; he did want to throw up there and then. Upon the pedestal, he also saw something that looked like a book. He was also taken by surprise that Archer suddenly materialized and unfortunately gotten herself captured. Then, Caster's Master proceeded in his attempt to dissect Rin there and then. Trying to be as calm as he could, he still felt furious; the worms felt it and began moving throughout his body, paining him greatly. But apparently, he wasn't the only one getting angry.

"Berserker?" he whispered in surprise as his Servant suddenly let out an enraged howl, the viewport turning red. Without prior warning, his Servant charged into the room while aiming the drill at Caster's Master, only to get tied down by the chain spell Caster used.

"Did you really think you can escape my gaze, Berserker?" intoned the dark Servant, which suddenly became surprised and amused, "Well, well... is this what Mad Enhancement can do?"

The Mad Servant's anger only served to fuel him as he strained against the chains, actually causing a few to snap apart. Kariya quickly crept around the edge of the room while everyone, he assumed, was preoccupied.

"Nothing that couldn't be solved," Caster sneered as he summoned out more chains to bind Berserker, "You are none better than those Khornates. The class Berserker is truly befitting you." Then, he turned to the Matou, who had already had his Blade Wing Worms hovering around him. "Mere insects? Is that the best you can do, sorcerer?" he asked with amusement.

With a yell, Kariya directed the Blade Wing swarm at the Master behind the Servant, who merely lifted up his free hand and a bright red and purple fire spewed out, totally incinerating all trace of the worms. "Such a pity. My warp fire is a lot more useful than these mere worms," Caster stated as Kariya doubled over in renewed pain.

* * *

Berserker howled as he strained against the chains; the ones holding onto the drill actually shattered and the angry Servant was now waving it around, trying to strike Ryuunosuke.

"Master, I think it would be wise to retreat," stated Caster as he looked over the place, "Seeing that these few could find your hiding place, the others will definitely soon follow."

"Aww, this is so not cool," complained his Master, "I haven't even started yet..."

"Oh? But the night is still young? There are plenty of houses for us to visit," he persuaded as he dismissed his staff.

"True," the serial killer admitted, somewhat begrudgingly, "I do have a house in mind..."

"Then, we shall be off," summarized the Servant as with a motion of his armored hand, the bone pedestal glided towards him from across the room. With great ceremony, he closed the book he created and picked it up.

"Whoa! Is that human skin?" Ryuunosuke asked in wonder.

"Indeed it is, Master. But let us be off. I shall explain while you create your... art," said Caster as he placed a free hand over the young adult's shoulder. At that moment, the chains that were binding the other two Servants vanished while Caster and his Master teleported away.

Archer let go a sigh of relief when they left. She felt pretty sore all over; the chains were constricting and extremely uncomfortable. Slowly she got up and walked over to Rin. Squatting down, she asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

The scared girl nodded. The tense and terrifying atmosphere really had her there. She never in her wildest dreams imagine herself to be captured by a Servant. While she knew of the War her father was participating in, she never expected something like this to happen.

"Leave... Rin-chan alone..." grit out Kariya as he crawled over to her.

"Kariya-ojisan... what... ah, what happened to you?!" she stuttered out. She got a good look at him before she did and safe to say, the shock was too much for her.

"Rin-chan!" he exclaimed as he tried to assure her, reaching out to her as she shrank back "Please, don't be afraid! It's me! I'm still the same Kariya-ojisan that played with you in the park!"

"Please... we should settle this for later," reasoned Archer as she stood up, "I know we are enemies in this War, but there is no need to include these children. I don't know how long they will out, but we shouldn't be here when they do."

The man's face softened as he thought it through. "Maybe," he agreed, though with reluctance. Turning to Rin, he said, "Rin-chan... I... will wait outside for you. When you are done, I'll take you back to your mother... alright?"

The young Tohsaka did not reply; she mutely nodded her head. With Berserker's help, Kariya Matou limped into the darkness, making his way outside. Rin turned to Archer and after a moment of staring, she asked, "Are you my father's Servant?"

Archer closed her eyes and said, "I cannot say right now. This is meant to be a secret... your friend and the others will wake up anytime now. We can talk later if you want, but not now."

Rin continued staring at her before saying, "I... understand. I guess..."

The Servant let a small smile appear on her face. "Make sure you keep them safe until they awake, Rin," she said as she disappeared, going back to spirit form.


	8. Plans Within Plans

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

"Master?"

Kirei looked up from his desk. "Yes, Assassin?" he asked. The shadowy visage of the Servant stared right back at him.

"I have been meaning to ask you... why do you want the Grail?" Assassin asked, "From what I can tell... all magi, if the chance presented itself, would wish to gain all knowledge. Caster's Master, on the other hand, does not seem to have a clear desire other than to take the lives of humans in rather spectacular fashions. What do you want?"

"I have no wish for the Grail," the priest replied.

"That is not possible," the Servant said with a smirk, "From what I can tell, the Grail chooses the participants based on their impossible wants and wishes. For you to say that you do not have a wish... surely... ah, do you wish to know of the purpose of your existence as well?"

"What makes you say that, Assassin?" he asked curiously, although he did feel worried that the Servant might discern his real, sinful nature.

"Based on your past eagerness to search for that man, Emiya Kiritsugu," listed off the Servant, "Empty, alone and understood by none. Those were your words... you wish to know your purpose of this life of yours, don't you..."

"My purpose is to do the Lord's work. There is nothing else," he affirmed aloud. Then again, deep down, he wondered if there is a place in this world for a person like him.

"Hollow words... I have been observing you as well, Master," proclaimed Assassin, "If you were to truly believe your own words, your... actions... would be different. I do not see you take pleasure in your purpose." He chuckled at the priest's surprised reaction and continued, "Why such a look? I have hidden myself long enough for me to observe humans and their behavior."

"But... no, pleasure is a sin. Why would you ask me to wish for something that blasphemous?" he retorted as he got over his surprise.

To his confusion, the Servant laughed. It was quite disturbing to see him so... happy?

"Master, if you took pleasure in doing your so-called Lord's work, it would be an evil thing to do? Truly, you have a very interesting view there, Master," Assassin said so mirthfully, "Never have I heard of such a thing in my long non-human life. My observations never revealed such a thing! All humans take pride and joy in what they do best. Why are you so different? Is it because you have yet to find something to take pleasure in doing?"

"I... I... cannot say," he fumbled over his words, unable to retort. It was not that he did not find something to take pleasure in. He knew... it was the action itself that was so sinful.

Assassin stared at him for a while, making Kirei a little uncomfortable under its red gaze. "Then perhaps you should do some... how is it you humans say... soul searching? Perhaps then, you will know what is your hidden desire," it said with finality, "Then maybe, I can understand... the meaning of your existence..." With that, the Servant departed through its dark portal.

* * *

The park is very different at night than during the day. It becomes more dangerous, as there would be hidden things ready to pounce out and drag unsuspecting innocents away. Yes, there were lamp posts with their bright lights, but most of them were placed in the more public areas of the park, whilst they are few and far between on the jogging tracks. But, Kariya brought Rin to the open park, having her sit near the gazebo while he waited for Aoi in the shadows. He had already placed an anonymous call to her beforehand, asking her to come and pick up her daughter at the park.

"Rin!"

Rin turned her heard and she gave a joyful cry, "Mother!" She quickly ran up to her and embraced her by the waist.

Aoi knelt down and asked worriedly, "Rin, why did you come out here at night? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"I know! I just... came out here to save my friend!" the little girl cried as tears started forming, "I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to worry, so..."

"Hello, Aoi-san..." greeted Kariya as he stepped into the light.

"Kariya-kun?" said the mother in surprise, "What... what's happening here? What are you doing here?"

He said nothing, but pulled back his hood, displaying his morphed face for all to see. Aoi gasped, "Your face..."

"Behold the Matou family magic," he started as he looked on sadly at her shocked face, "You offer your flesh and your life is slowly devoured. That is the magecraft's price." Then, he assured, "But Sakura-chan is fine. I'll save her before this happens to her. Zouken only desires the Grail. He promised if I win it for him, he'll release Sakura-chan!"

"The Grail?" she uttered out.

"Yeah, so don't worry. My Servant is the strongest. It won't lose to anyone," he continued to assure her as he displayed his Command Seals, "But right now, even hope can cause Sakura-chan nothing but pain. So, please pray for her... For my victory... For Sakura-chan's future..."

Before he could leave, Rin asked, "Kariya-ojisan... you said... Sakura is fine... but you also said hope can also cause her pain... are they doing it to her?"

"No, really. Sakura-chan is fine..." he tried to explain but she shouted tearfully, "Please don't say that, Kariya-ojisan! Please... even if I was told not to take heed... that she is of another family now... she was once my sister... please, Kariya-ojisan..."

He looked guiltily at her. "I... I'm sorry, Rin-chan. When I confronted my so-called father, he had already started on her," he explained bitterly, her tears intensifying, "He has agreed to stop while the War commenced, but if I don't get him the Grail, he will continue..."

"No... my poor Sakura," muttered Aoi as she choked back the tears.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you any of this," he told them forlornly as he turned around and walked away, "I will win this War... and someday, we all can play in this park together, like we used to... and Rin-chan and Sakura-chan can return to being sisters, like they were... so, please... don't cry anymore..."

Rin fell to her knees in despair as she watched him get swallowed by the night. Aoi hugged her trembling form as the young girl started sobbing a little. Yet, in her mind, she resolved to ask her father the next time she saw him...

Why...

* * *

Waver stood there feeling quite flabbergasted when he approached the sewer drain that morning. There seemed to be a few police officers loitering around and many more going in and out of the sewer itself. There was a small crowd there that was trying to see what was going on.

"I heard they found a small group of children here last night," he heard someone say, "One of them escaped and called the police. Such a brave child."

" _It couldn't have been a coincidence, could it?_ " he asked Rider.

" _No, there was an altercation near here between Servants. Someone probably found Caster and engaged him, causing him to flee and he and his Master left those children behind,_ " the Servant mused.

" _Thankfully, none of the children were harmed._ "

" _Yes... and from what I overheard and seen, they said they were kidnapped and put to sleep by some giant metal monster,_ " informed Rider, " _Then, they woke up there with Caster's Master and soon after were put to sleep again by unknown means._ "

" _At least they are safe now... something's happening,_ " thought back Waver as for some unknown reason, majority of the police came running out of the drainage pipe and took off in their vehicles.

" _Master, they found another family murdered,_ " he was told; he could feel the angry tone his Servant suddenly took.

" _How are we going to find them... with Caster's magic, they can easily relocate to another hiding place before they are found,_ " he thought back, distraught.

" _Master, I think it is time that we try and meet the other Servants and their Masters. We must at least try and form a temporary alliance to take out Caster. A combined search should make things easier for us. Furthermore, with our combined might, we should have no problem overcoming and subduing Caster._ "

" _Even if what you say is true, I don't see how we could do that,_ " he replied thoughtfully as he left the scene, " _Kayneth would probably torture me first before he would even consider an alliance with me... Berserker's is nowhere to be found... Assassin... maybe not... Not sure about Archer... Saber might consider, I guess._ "

He could hear a sigh echo in his mind as his Servant mused, " _At times like this, I wish I had help from Sleeping Dragon... or even the Phoenix Fledgeling. Their glibness would have made making alliances so much easier._ "

" _Er, then how will we go about this?_ " he asked with uncertainty.

" _First... I believe we need some good quality wine._ "

" _Eh?_ "

* * *

Suffice to say, Waver had to ask around a few liquor stores about sake prices. While some of the proprietors seemed a bit surprised about what he was asking for, he was at legal age and supplied the information regardless. Thus, he had found himself ordering a cask of the best rice wine from the store and he gave the Mackenzie's address. When it had arrived that evening, to his dismay, his 'grandfather' had accepted and signed for the delivery. Now, he found himself sitting at the table facing the elderly couple.

"Now, mind telling me what went through your mind when you ordered the cask, Waver?" asked Glen in a kindly voice.

"Er, erm... I was... going to attend a gathering later?" he told them the first thing that came to mind.

"Now dear, that sounds like a perfectly good reason," said Martha, "Though, I do wonder if some of your friends are going to help you carry it. It looks quite heavy." Said item was still standing on the front porch, too heavy for the old couple to move and a bit too much for Waver alone to carry it inside. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm, now who could be calling on us at this hour?" wondered the old lady as she went to answer the door. A minute later she came back with a very familiar person... or Servant in civilian clothes.

"Good evening, I'm sorry for intruding," Archer greeted the other two shyly.

"Oh no, you're not intruding. Not at all," replied the old man. Turning to Waver, he asked in mock seriousness, "Young man, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell us?"

The young man could only gape in surprise. " _Eh!? Please tell me this isn't happening... I'm going to die..._ " he whimpered mentally. Then, he could hear Rider laughing through his mental link.

" _Master, please do not be alarmed. I stumbled onto her as she was patrolling the city and had invited her to our alliance talk,_ " the Servant informed him.

"Oh no! H-he i-isn't m-m-my b-b-boyfriend... I-I'm just a-a friend of a friend," the surprised Servant stuttered as she tried to clarify things while holding her hands up defensively, "I just came t-to tell him that o-our mutual friend will b-be coming to help him after work."

"Oh? What does your friend do?" asked the old lady as she took her seat beside her husband, offering to the seat across her to Archer.

"Ah, he did say he was a street performer... or something," she replied uncertainly as she took her seat, which was coincidentally next to Waver, "He should be around soon."

Suddenly, the old man slammed a fist into his palm and exclaimed, "How rude of us! I forgot our introductions." Then, he gave a warm smile and held out his hand, "Forgive this old man of his manners. I am Glen and this is my wife Martha."

"Nice to meet you, sir," she replied as she shook his hand, mimicking his smile, "My name is Noel."

"What a wonderful name, my dear," praised Martha as Archer continued smiling.

Then a thunderous voice roared out, "Waver! Is this the drink you're bringing?"

"How rude! Is that your friend?" exclaimed the flabbergasted old lady as everyone got up.

"Ah, sorry?" apologized Waver as the four of them headed to the door. The moment the front door was opened, the old couple almost fainted in fright. Outside stood a giant of a man with an extremely red and fierce looking face dressed in green robes.

"Hey! I already told you my grandparents were staying here!" said the young man loudly in an annoyed tone, deciding that whatever Rider had in mind, he might as well go along with it.

"My apologies. I thought you were taking a nap," Rider apologized. Then he clasped his hands together in salute to the Mackenzie's, "Good evening. I am Yunchang. Pleased to meet you."

"Ah, he is rather very serious about his performance," said Archer sheepishly to the still shocked couple.

"I can see that," muttered Glen as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I... am really sorry," the young Master said regretfully, "We have to leave now. We have to meet a few others. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier."

"No, it's all right," assured Martha, "You have your own life, after all. I'm sure you'll be okay."

"Just don't stay out too late," warned Glen as he eyed Rider warily, "There's some weird people running around so be careful."

"Don't worry, grandfather. With, er, Yunchang around, I doubt anyone would want to mess with us," he said with a sheepish grin.

* * *

"Hey, Caster?"

The Servant looked up from his work. His book was meticulously and carefully crafted; the materials were all... 'donated' by various people that he and Ryuunosuke had 'visited'. The pages and spine were fully made of fused bone, melded together by careful application of warp fire. The outside cover was made of human skin, with multiple scars that resembled screaming faces. The whole horrific construct was bound together at the spine by the sinews and muscle fibers. All that was needed now was the writing, to which Caster used a dried finger bone that still had skin at its tip dipped in blood and he carefully wrote in some unknown language. The writing was then sealed onto the bone page with more application of warp fire.

"Yes, Master? What can I do for you?" he asked. The young man had been observing him for some time, enraptured by what he was doing and enthralled by what he made.

"What are you going to do when you finish the book?" Ryuunosuke asked curiously.

"Ah, this will be part of a grand, intricate plan," declared the Servant, his very eager grin quite hidden behind his helm, "But I cannot reveal this to you, Master. All I can tell you is that... this book will be the seed of which a very wonderful thing will fruit. Rest assured, Master, there will be quite a bit of blood spilled when it has been done."

He then paused for a moment, as if to think. The young man felt puzzled by his actions. Then, Caster began to chuckle darkly.

"Master, perhaps I can get you involved after all," the Servant declared as he turned to him, "How would you like to have another chance in causing the death of another 'magic person'?"

* * *

Irisviel walked through the side hall, heading to the battlements. She was rather relieved that there were no out of the ordinary visits yesterday night, hence more time for Saber to rest and recuperate. As of now, Saber was starting to grumble again about how she should be by her Master's side instead of hiding in the castle. The Einzbern sighed at the thought; while she understood the necessity of sticking to the plan, she also understood the need to protect Kiritsugu. Especially from the man called Kotomine Kirei. Suddenly she lurched to her knees, the bounded field getting breached. It was then Saber turned into the hall.

"Irisviel," said Saber with concern as she ran up to her, "Are you alright?"

"They waited for Kiritsugu to leave before attacking head on," she muttered as she tried to get herself together.

"Assaulting head on? It seems there are plenty of Servants willing to do so this War," grit out the Servant, "Let us go greet them."

* * *

The sound of horseshoes echoed through the brightly lit but wrecked main hall for a moment before finally falling silent.

Waver groaned as he was set down, "I don't think I will be able to get used to riding a horse, Rider."

Dismounting, the Servant laughed out loud and replied, "Master, riding is a skill that can be taught. After the War, perhaps you could ask another to teach you."

"If I survive," the young man muttered to himself.

"Rider, what are you doing here?"

Both males looked up. At the top of the stairs were Saber and her Master, with the Servant ready for battle.

"Sheathe your sword, Saber," Rider told her, "I did not come here to fight." Holding up the cask of wine, he announced, "I wish to negotiate an alliance against Caster. Is there somewhere we can discuss terms?"

The two women blinked at him in surprise, fully taken aback by what he said. Then, they looked at each other, wondering about what to do. Finally, Irisviel turned to them and said, "Please, follow me. Allow me to show you the way to the gardens."


	9. Wax And Wane

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

The guests were led outside to the garden in the middle of the castle. Four walkways led to a center circle, the flat ground paved in stone. Needless to say, Rider was quite taken aback.

"Not that it isn't appropriate, but why would you lead us here, Master of Saber?" asked Rider in surprise as he set the cask down in the middle of the courtyard, "I would have expected to be led to a hall with tables where we can discuss terms of the alliance while we drink."

"I had thought we could enjoy the garden and the view of the moon while we do so," Irisviel informed him, "And please, if you must address me, you can refer to me as Mrs Emiya."

Rider sighed and replied, "How unfortunate. I have not prepared anything to drink with... I merely brought the cask."

"Please do not trouble yourself," she told him as she moved to leave, "Please, take a seat in the garden. Allow me to be your host." As Waver and Rider did so, she tugged at Saber's sleeve and whispered, "Saber, please inform Kiritsugu of this. I know he will probably not reply, but I am sure he will make a speedy return."

Saber nodded and did as she asked while both of them carried a small collapsible side table and two regular sized metal cups. Thus the setup was as such; the table between the two Servants, the cask on one side of the table and the two Master's seating position flanking their respective Servants to the right. Tapping the top of the cask, Rider broke it open and half filled the cups. Contemplating the setup, Rider remarked, "I do not suppose we could have our Master's join in as well. Not to mention there is another that will be attending this discussion."

"Er, no thanks," declined Waver with a weak smile.

"I shall decline as well," Irisviel stated.

"What do you mean, another?" asked suspicious Saber.

"Hello, everyone."

Everyone's head turned to find Archer coming out of her spirit form. Smiling.

"Archer!?" shouted Saber as she suddenly stood up, sword ready, nearly knocking over the table.

"Stay your hand!" roared Rider. Gaining everyone's attention, he continued at a much lower tone, "She will be part of our negotiations as well. Please, will both of you be seated?"

Both of them complied, though Saber still cast suspicious glances at both Servants. Archer quickly took a seat, facing both Rider and Saber. The red faced Servant took in a bit of sake before beginning.

"Now, let us commence," started Rider as he stroked his beard, "If we can agree on terms, then our alliance is forged. Firstly, our objective is mainly to stop Caster from aiding his Master in these unspeakable crimes."

"Agreed. It is the duty of a... leader to protect the people," stated Saber, almost giving away a clue to her identity.

"Yes. We should prevent them from killing more people," affirmed Archer.

Then, silence.

"To be honest... I have not thought this through all that much," admitted Rider after a sigh, "The only other thing I wanted to ask is how should we contact each other once we find Caster."

"Erm... we could always make like Lancer did a few nights ago," suggested Archer shyly.

"We could, but we also run the risk of attracting the other Servants," countered Saber, taking a sip.

"So be it then," stated Rider, "We probably need as much help as we can get. Caster has yet to show us all he is capable of. A little outside help would be welcome."

Talks paused as two of them took in more sake and emptied their cups. Silently, Rider refilled them.

"I believe that is all. Are there any other terms either of you wish to bring up?" he asked.

"Perhaps we should nominate a leader," suggested Saber, "If Caster should do something unexpected during the course of our fight..."

"We should have no problem with that," interrupted Rider as he gestured to both of them, "I shall fight alongside you while Archer supports us from afar. Should Berserker, Lancer or Assassin join in, Archer and I shall break away to handle them. Out of us three, you have the highest Magic Resistance, therefore Caster should be no problem for you. A very simple stratagem should be enough for a small scale fight such as this."

"That... is quite true," she conceded. The others also looked somewhat impressed by the reasoning.

"I don't think there are any other issues," Archer finally said after a pause, "I guess we have our alliance..."

"I suppose we do, at least until Caster is removed from the war," stated Saber.

Slowly, Rider got up, taking his cup with him. Puzzled, the rest watched as he stood upright and offered the cup to the sky.

"With Heaven and Earth as my witness, I, Guan Yu, shall pledge to honor this alliance and destroy Caster. Should I ever shirk from my duty or turn from my promise, may Heaven and man strike me down."

With that, he downed the cupful of sake in one go.

"RIDER! Why did you have to tell your real name!?" shouted Waver in apprehension. Everyone else was just as surprised.

"Why should I hide who I am? If letting them know my name allows them to better prepare, then so be it," he declared, much to his Master's horror and astonishment, "Maybe I will win, maybe my opponent will win. Whatever happens, if you perform to the utmost of your abilities, there will be no room for regret."

"But what about your wish!?" pressed the young man, "Don't you want that fulfilled!?"

"Of course I do! I will definitely win," he announced loudly, much to the discomfort of the other Servants.

"If you do not mind me asking Rider, what is your wish?" asked Irisviel, overcoming her surprise.

"I shall wish to return to my time and amend my decision," he said without hesitation as he clasped his hands together in salute, "I offended the ruler of Wu and he sent a crafty general to attack me while I was attacking Cao Cao. Lu Xun had tricked me with his wiles and caused my defeat and death. We were supposed to be allied with Sun Quan and it was my mistake to have broken it. I had not only failed the state, but also failed my brother. If I could change that, I would. After winning this War, I shall rejoin my brother in uniting the rest of the land under the Hans as well as keeping my promise to him; to uphold each other in life and to die together at the end of life."

"Ah, that is a noble goal, Rider," commented Archer as he moved to sit down once more.

"Since we are on the subject of wishes, what is your wish, Archer?" he asked as he set his cup on the table, not bothering to refill it.

"I would wish to see my friends again," she said in a heartbeat, "I dearly want to know what everyone is doing now... whether they had moved on or not... and... I would also want to see how my parents are doing... " With that, she looked down to the table, looking a little sad.

"What of you, Saber? What will you do with your wish?" Rider then asked, turning his attention to the armored woman.

Saber paused at the question. After a moment, she replied, "I wish for my homeland's salvation. With the omnipotent wish granting device, I shall avert its destruction."

"Hmm, it makes me wonder what happened to your homeland," mused the Servant as he stroked his beard, "Do you know who caused such a downfall? Was there a rebellion? Some warlord who proclaimed himself the ruler?"

"It was me," she confessed, "I was... the ruler of my homeland and I led it to its destruction."

"So... you would wish that your tale in history never happened," muttered Rider. He sighed wearily suddenly as he took a bit more sake and drank up. "You would wish that your legend never happened, Saber? Does it truly have to come to that?"

"Yes, it must," she said resolutely, "A king must be able to sacrifice anything for the country's prosperity."

"So you say. But, for your homeland to fall, surely there was more to it," he pressed further. Everyone paid close attention to the both of them.

"There was a civil war. A discontent rose among my knights," she said, "There was an irreconcilable clash." There was a pause before she continued, "I wish to undo all that. What is the point of all my victories if I could not fully restore my homeland to its former glory?"

He shook his head and said, "You are a fool, Saber."

"What!? How dare..." she started.

"Yes, I dare," he retorted calmly, "You became a legend through all your actions and decisions that were made by you. You would willingly give up all that? You look at the end of your life and see only the bad. What about all the good you did in your life? What of your journey to restore your homeland? What of the people that cheered your name after every victory that you brought?"

"The cheers are a normal reaction," she explained aloud, wanting to refute what he said, "Yes, I did much good. All punishment meted out was just and swift. Order and peace was rarely broken. Every victory is already expected."

"A normal reaction? Surely you would have loved your people for their adulation and their joy of your victories?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"I could not, even if I wanted to," she told him, "A leader must be apart from everyone that follows him and must keep emotions in check as to fully protect the people."

"To protect them from the outside or to protect them from yourself," he questioned her, the surprise slowly withering away.

"What do you know of being a leader?" she retorted hotly.

"I may have not been a leader of people, but my elder brother was the Emperor," he said rather seriously, "He worked hard, but he was not alone. He had a myriad of advisers and us generals, all capable in aiding him in both external and internal matters. All of us shared his burden in helping the people and restoring peace to the land. He never turned away from us nor did he shun us. Instead he embraced us and the people, for it is for our prosperity that he works for."

"How could he have protected the people if he gave in to his emotions? A king cannot protect the people if he is emotional," she protested, "He should set aside such trivial things and stand tall in front of his enemies. That is the way to victory. A king has to stand alone..."

Immediately Rider was on his feet and standing to his full height, declaring, "A leader should never be alone! A leader must have followers and brothers who will stand with him, united in their cause. He is to be of greater stature than them and to be full of virtue, greater than any other! He is given the mandate of Heaven to lead and rule the people! He is elevated to a higher status far above the rest and should become an example to all! How else could he unite the people and aid them in striving forward!?"

"And how else could he protect those around him!?" she started once more, "A just rule with just laws. Those are the real duties of any leader."

"And if those same rules bring misery and despair to the people?" questioned Rider loudly, "If such laws were a burden to the people, should they not be changed? And what about reason? Do you not know why they broke the law in the first place? Everything has to be taken into account. Then, you can say the rule is a just rule."

"A king is a martyr to their ideals," she refuted, "Once a king takes over the rule, he is no longer human."

"A king with no emotion is no king at all," he rebuked, "Also, if a king martyrs himself for his ideals, how can he properly show the people who follow him how to live up to those ideals? If you would die for your ideals before having others understand it... if you die without leaving someone who believes in those same ideals to guide your followers... then your death is a useless death."

Saber fell into a silent contemplation; her head bowed, her bangs shielding her eyes. Rider towered over the other seated participants in the quietness that followed. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I do hope... you would learn something from this, Saber," he told her, "One should never regret their actions in life. You once strove to restore your homeland, just as my brother did. You fought against dissent and corruption within the court, like my brother. The only difference between you and my brother was that you abandoned your humanity and went forward and left your followers behind while my brother went forward together with us in our journey to reunite our homeland. I do hope you rethink your wish. If you still insist, I can only give you pity, not respect."

Moving away from the table, he called out without looking behind him, "Master, let us depart. Our discussions have concluded."

"Ah, y-y-yes," stammered Waver as he hastily got up and followed after.

Archer let loose a breath of relief before standing up as well. "Saber, while I have never been forced into a position of leadership, I have seen firsthand the destruction caused by misuse of power by those who never understood the people under them and by those who would misuse power for the fun of it," she stated with a sad look, "Both are equally bad. But... people... humanity learns from mistakes. That... is all I can say, I guess."

She shifted off to spirit form just as Kiritsugu and Maiya ran into the courtyard.

"Iri, are you alright?" he asked hurriedly, concern filling his eyes.

"I am fine, Kiritsugu," his wife assured him as she stood up. Glancing as Saber, she continued, "Although I don't think Saber is."

"We should have not left you alone, Mistress," said the assistant.

"It's alright, Maiya. I wasn't harmed at all."

"I remember."

Everyone looked at the Servant.

"There was a knight who left Camelot... claiming that King Arthur does not understand how others felt," she said as she slowly got up as well, "Perhaps, those words were shared by everyone at the Round Table."

"Saber..." sounded Irisviel with concern.

* * *

Kirei closed the door or his office tightly and made his way out to the main sanctuary. It was almost time for the nightly discussions with Tokiomi while his father listened in. However, he came across something... unexpected. He had no words to describe what he was feeling.

"Ki...rei..." gasped Kotomine Risei as he wheezed out desperate breaths. His blood flowed sluggishly down his still open wound in his abdomen, the pointed ends of the staff forming two peaks under the priest robes on his back.

"How touching to see a father reaching out to his son," said Caster nonchalantly as he twisted his staff a little, causing the old man to groan and gasp for more breath, "Yet, it's pity that he could not see such untapped potential from you... Kotomine Kirei."

"Assassin," he monotoned, knowing fully well that even though he was a former Executor, he was still not able to go on equal ground with a Servant like this.

The dark shadow that was Assassin rose up from the ground in front of his Master and sent four giant shadow snakes charging at Caster. The Servant in question raised his free hand caught them in a psychic hold, freezing them in place. "There is a reason as to why you are placed in the Assassin class... Eddie," Caster patronized, "And don't even think of doing anything further. I can easily obliterate everything here."

"Release my father, Caster," said Kirei calmly, "I am the Master of Assassin, not him. If you wish to kill anyone, it should be me."

The Servant let out a dark chuckle and replied, "Oh really? Why do you so readily offer your death to me? No... you are more than this. I. Know. You. I know who you really are, Kotomine Kirei..." And he left it hanging.

"You know nothing about me," he retorted, still very calm, but his mind was beginning to be distressed. Assassin just watched, intrigued by what was being revealed.

"I know more than this man... this man who is your father," Caster told him as he pulled the priest nearer to him, "Risei, do you know..."

"Enough! Leave my father out of this!" the young man shouted, fearful of what will be said.

"... that your son finds pleasure in causing despair? Such a trait is very rare among humans," he said as he grabbed the old priest and withdrew the staff, the blades making a sickening sound as they slid out of the old man, "Even so, such a trait lets such people do great things! You should be proud of him, for he has been chosen to a destiny few ever dreamed off."

"I... know... my son... better than... you... Caster..." wrung out Risei in defiance, "He... is not... like that..."

"Even now, he fears that you die," continued the Servant without missing a beat as Kirei slumped down to his knees, his head bowed and his body trembling slightly, "Only, not because he wants you alive, but because he wants he be the one that causes your death."

"Shut... up!" the old man rasped out.

"Really... let us put it to the test," stated Caster as the Servant tossed him towards the younger man, "Let us see his actions after finding out that there is someone out there that truly understands him."

Risei, landing just a few feet in front of his son, began the slow crawl towards him. Assassin stepped aside, giving way to both men. Shuffling on his knees, Kirei moved forward, his hand traveling towards the gushing wound and began healing it. Risei smiled and as the healing was complete, he stood up and pointed at Caster, "Have I not told you already? My son is... urk!"

He looked down and saw three Black Keys protruding from his chest. "Ki...rei...?" he gasped with his last breath before getting another three Keys in the back of his skull, instantly dying.

The former Executor dismissed his Keys and looks on as he watched the body of his father collapse to the floor. Turning to Caster, he asked, "You say you understand me. Are you... like me?"

Caster chuckled and replied, "No. We are different, but product of the same force. You were born with Change already shaping you into what you are. I, however, experienced Change while I was hardened and devout to what I thought was a greater purpose. But, we have been touched all the same, and we should let the whole world bask in all its greatness."

Kirei looked back down on his father's body for a moment. Looking back at Caster, he concluded, "It feels as if a great burden has been lifted off my shoulders. I do not wish this feeling to leave me."

Assassin laughed and said, "Congratulations Master, for you have found the meaning of your existence."

"I can see a hidden depth to you, Kotomine Kirei," stated Caster, also glancing down at the dead priest, "But first, I must ask you to step back for now and allow me to show you a truly grand plan granted to me by the Architect of Fate. A very special plan which I shall put into motion tomorrow night. You and Assassin are welcome to view it as long as neither of you interfere."

"I see," mused the young priest, "What does this... 'grand plan' entail."

Another dark chuckle issued forth. One could almost hear him smile when he said the next few words.

"Why... my death of course."


	10. Prep Work

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Kiritsugu studied the map once more, thinking hard as he went over the information recovered so far. Pretty much all the Masters and Servants are keeping a low profile prior to last night's events. Even though Archer's identity has not been revealed, Rider's identity as Guan Yu has been confirmed. However, the list of Rider's abilities are still incomplete. While he guessed correctly two of Rider's Noble Phantasms, the list didn't feel complete. His train of thought halted when he heard a knock at the opening door. It was Maiya.

"The morning's transfer was without complications," she announced after closing the door. Noticing his uncertainty, she asked, "Is there any irregularity in the plan?"

"I have already come up with a few conclusions of what to do about the other Masters," he revealed, "But... I need another pair of eyes. Tell me what you see, Maiya."

She nodded and took a look at the map, pictures of both the Masters and the Servants linked to points on the map to where they were last seen and where they were based at.

"The Tohsaka Master is entrenched in, so flushing him out or demolishing the manor would be complicated," she began the analysis, "Archer herself is very effective at all ranges of combat; that in itself makes it difficult to keep her occupied. The Matou Master seems to be in poor health, but Berserker would be a problem. Although, he seems to have some sort of problem with the Tohsaka Master, either he wants to remove a strong opponent early or there was an earlier altercation that he wanted to avenge. Thus, it would be better to wait for the two to be in conflict then take out the victor."

Kiritsugu nodded, seemingly agreeing with her assessment, so she continued, "Caster and his Master are unknown, but with their own base of operations being uncovered and revealed to the local authorities, they would have shifted as well. Rider and Waver Velvet... Waver would be the easiest to remove, but if last night was any indication, it would be most likely that Rider would never leave his side under any circumstance. Assassin... and Kotomine... are harder to read. Assassin is extremely skilled in shadow manipulation and even Saber had difficulty in getting near his true body. And... Kotomne Kirei." Then, she fell silent.

"Maiya, what's wrong?" he asked.

"That man... has an unhealthy obsession with you," she told him, "Though, I do not understand why."

He sighed and said, "I do not understand either. However, that is what makes him so dangerous. I cannot read him. He is supposed to be under the protection of the church, yet he is free to leave by his own volition and come after me. Why?" He took out another cigarette and lit up.

" _Kotomine Kirei... just who are you..._ "

* * *

Kayneth was feeling quite impatient. Last night, he wasted precious time when he went to the Einzbern castle once again, only to detect not only Saber, but also the presences Archer and Rider as well. Not wanting to risk the loss of his Servant in such unfavorable odds, they went back to the hotel. Now, his familiar told him that the castle has been evacuated. Cursing his luck, he sent out more as well as Lancer to scout out the whereabouts of Saber and her Einzbern master.

"I'm back," announced Sola-Ui as she entered the room, looking a bit more cheerful than she was previously.

He turned his head to look and saw the few shopping bags. While he was somewhat pleased that she did not buy that many things, he still felt something was off. Normally, she would spend a lot more of his money on more pricier things. Nevertheless, he was glad to see that at least something good has changed about her. Having her moping around in the bedroom was quite unlike her. " _Perhaps she merely had a bad day that time,_ " he assumed as he watched her go into the bedroom. He turned back to watch the news he wasn't really paying attention to earlier; More reports of another family gone missing, and the authorities blaming a serial killer. He frowned, knowing that it was the handiwork of Caster, if what the moderator announced was true. That Servant's Master was a most irresponsible fool; if he let his Servant run wild like this, the existence of magecraft will definitely be revealed.

Then, he heard a shriek coming from the bedroom. Puzzled, he calmly got up and went to check up on her. "Sola-Ui? What happened? I am very sure the hotel is pest... free..." he trailed off as he chanced upon a rather uncomfortable sight. Well, uncomfortable does not begin to reflect the horror he was feeling. To see his soon-to-be-wife cowering down against the wall in fear, with a Servant towering over her, terror would be a better word.

"By the power of the Command Seal, I... urgh," he choked as he suddenly found himself strung against the wall by glowing chains. Roughly made chains that seem to dig into his skin.

"Now, now, Lord El-Melloi, I cannot possibly have you summon Lancer here, now can I?" chided Caster as he strode over to the pale looking woman on the ground. Roughly grabbing her by the head, he said, "I have found use for you."

"Leave her alone!" roared the angry lord, "How dare you do this! Did your master put you up to this!?"

"Ah, now that would be telling, now wouldn't it," the Servant answered cryptically, "But if you wish to know more, be present at the docks tonight. I shall be... putting on a play. If all is well, you can have your beloved back."

"Nooooo! Sola-Ui!" he yelled as the Servant disappeared with her in tow.

* * *

Someone was trespassing. While Zouken was old, he was not incapacitated. Quickly, he walked along on his walking stick, heading to the worm chamber. He was quite curious as to who or what would dare enter the manor and try to steal the secrets of the Matou magecraft. Though when he entered, he wondered if it was a bad decision on his part. A tall metal golem was standing in the middle of the chamber with a sleeping Sakura in his arms. While he had ways to deal with an errant summon, he was clearly confused as to the condition of the worms; they were actively trying to avoid touching the golem, as if they were... afraid. The metal contraption then turned its head towards him and surprisingly spoke in a clear voice.

"You intrigue me, Matou Zouken," it said in a very human-like voice, "Now that I see these worms up close, they are very interesting. How ambitious and far-sighted of you to have created such a thing."

The old man didn't know whether to be pleased or suspicious by the praised heaped upon him. He just stared at the golem in silence.

"I do not suppose you would let me borrow your young apprentice," it requested candidly, "She would be very useful in my plan. It does concern your... representative, after all."

Then, everything somehow clicked into place. "So you are one of the Servants. Might I ask which one?" he asked, his interest piqued. While he was not afraid of the Servant, he was curious as to what sort of plan the Servant had in store for the child.

"I am Servant Caster of this... pathetic War, if you do not mind my bluntness," the Servant said in a matter-of-fact tone, "If you should worry for the safety of this one... she will be back in one piece. Whether she will stay sane or not though, I cannot say. But, I have stayed long enough."

Then, the Servant known as Caster disappeared with the girl. Zouken stared thoughtfully at the space that was occupied by the Servant; the worms were slowly covering the whole floor once more, the terrifying presence now gone.

* * *

Night fell on the docks. Caster stood still, surrounded by the walls of metal containers. The area was sealed and cordoned while the aftermath of the battle a few nights ago was investigated by the local police. This fact did not matter to him, as he radiated out his power, akin to shouting out a challenge. He did not normally do such things; shouting about power was the action of the followers of Khorne, while he preferred subtlety. The elation of a good plan coming together was invigorating to him. The more intricate the plan, the more resistant the victims and pawns, made such a plan even more special. And the looks on the people being caught up in his plans were priceless. Every single look of despair and horror he savored. That was his way and is the way of Chaos; taking root in secret, slowly infesting every nook and cranny until all the powers in the world could not remove it.

"CASTER!"

He let off a dark chuckle as Saber showed up with the Einzbern. He had to applaud her real master; the misdirection was excellently done. Not many could have anticipated such a thing. Except him of course.

"Very good to see you as well, Saber," he said derisively, "You are the first to arrive."

"Enough! Time for talk is over!" she replied harshly, "It is time for your defeat."

"Mmhmm, I doubt it," he told her. Then, he said, "Ah, welcome Archer. And Rider as well." True enough, the Servant of the Bow shifted out of spirit form, standing next to Saber. At the same time, Rider rode up to them, his Master yelling with fright as the horse reared up majestically when they came to a stop. They dismounted and the three Servants stood side by side, weapons drawn and ready to do battle.

"I see... an alliance," stated Caster as he looked at the unflinching trio, "Ah, more guests..." Lancer landed behind him, his red spear gleaming under the moonlit sky. Berserker jumped off the container wall, his landing making a spiderweb of cracks.

"So, all of you wish for my death? Such a pity..." he mocked, not bothering to turn around, "But first, allow me to present something to... everyone present."

Suddenly, everyone was assailed with an odd vision. A forested area with a clearing, the area looking like the forest outside Fuyuki, near the Einzbern castle. In the center of the clearing was a tall glowing rock; a grotesque rock which seemed to be pulsating. Chained to the rock were two individuals... two recognizable individuals.

"Sola-Ui!" a voice suddenly roared, "Caster! Release her at once!"

"Ah... no..." the Servant sneered derisively, "If you wish her free... kindly do so yourself."

"Lancer! We are leaving now!" shouted Kayneth. Lancer shot a harsh glare at Caster before shifting to spirit form. At the same time, Berserker also shifted to spirit form and left as well. Caster laughed outright as he refocused on the trio before him.

"How easy it is to persuade others to act exactly the way you want them to," he said in pride, "It is almost too simple, really..."

"Enough! You may be able to string them around, but not us," shouted Archer, "We do this for all the people you killed. We will bring you to justice."

"Oh, really? I believe you are all but hot air," he goaded them, "When I defeat every single one of you, all I have to do is deal with our missing attendee tonight. Then, I shall win this poor excuse of a War and sacrifice every. single. soul. to the Dark Gods... and none of you will be able to stop me."

"Not while we stand here breathing! By Heaven and Earth, you shall fall this very night!" roared Rider fiercely.

Caster chuckled and asked, "Oh? You and what army?"

Suddenly, a harsh wind started blowing around the docks, strong enough to have the nearby cranes start shaking. Rider started glowing and from him, an all-encompassing white globe grew and spread out to cover everyone present.

* * *

Suffice to say, the Masters present were extremely taken aback, for when they opened their eyes once more, they found themselves in a valley surrounded by rolling green hills. The small group ended up on one side of the valley with a large mountain looming overhead while Caster was at the other.

"This is... a Reality Marble?" gasped Irisviel, "A mental image materialized into the real world?" Waver just stared speechlessly at Rider.

"Brother!"

Everyone, minus Caster, turned round and saw a fierce looking man with a scraggly beard and his hair pulled into a topknot riding up to them. He was carrying a spear with a serpentine blade. He quickly dismounted and ran at Rider, giving him a great hug.

"Ha ha, its good to see you again, Yide," said Rider with a grin.

"Wha... that must be Zhang Fei, Rider's younger oath brother," whispered Irisviel to Saber.

The other man laughed boisterously and said, "What? You called us! We had to respond, right? I am here right now and the others will be here as well."

Rider laughed in reply and then started, "Here Yide, this is my Master of this War."

The man glanced over the young magus and the first thing he said was, "Is he going to wish to be taller?"

"Wh-wh-what? I'm not going to waste my wish on something that frivolous!" stuttered the young man in protest.

"So brother, where is this enemy that you had to call the rest of us out?" asked Zhang Fei, turning back to the elder man.

"Over there," Rider stated as he pointed to the other side. His brother took one look at the Servant and started laughing.

"Brother! Surely this is a joke! How could one single person trouble you so much! I believe you are over-reacting!" he said as he laughed.

Rider shook his head and said seriously, "Careful brother, he uses very powerful magic."

"Bah, then I should have gotten some of the men to bring along some dogs and pigs blood to throw on him if he should be casting anything," he announced with mirth.

"Others?" muttered out Archer.

"Aye! I could hear them now," said the youngest oath brother proudly.

True enough, they could hear the sound of marching men. The Masters and the two other Servants were actually quite surprised when the army came into view. They were not spirits of men, but looked like constructs made of green stone.

"Five divisions were told off," said Zhang Fei proudly, "One for each General."

"Good, good, we may need all the help we could get," approved Rider as the army came to a halt in front of them, led by a tall, handsome man on a white horse with a rather grand looking spear.

"Greetings, Guan Yu," said the man as he dismounted, "Huang Zhong has taken three companies into the hills and Ma Chao has taken another three to circle around the enemy for a sudden attack." Then, looking around, he asked, "Although, I don't see the enemy army. Did you mistakenly call us out, General?"

"No, Zhao Yun, I did indeed call you out. It is because..." but before Rider could finish, everyone could hear Caster laughing.

"Shut up, you foul thing! How dare you laugh at the armies of Shu when you don't have a single follower to back you up!" roared Zhang Fei in anger.

"Me? Without anyone to back me up? Hardly," stated Caster as an enormous reddish-pink portal suddenly swirled into existence behind him. Crackling electrical currents were seen running through it as a huge beast stepped out of it. Looking like a large dog only in size, its skin was colored red, with a green scaly frill around its neck completed with a spiked, barbed tail. Then, many more came out, numbering several packs. More crackling of electricity and multiple bronze colored circles appeared on the ground, gateways to materialize something demonic. Horned human-like beings with hunched, crested backs and wiry limbs, only armed with a single blade. All the summoned beings currently number at around two divisions.

Caster chuckled at the various reactions portrayed by the others; Rider and Saber were repulsed by what they saw, Archer looked scared, while Waver and Irisviel were terrified. On the other hand, Zhang Fei seemed quite excited at the prospect of another battle.

"Now, who was it that said I had no army?" said Caster patronizingly, "The forces of Chaos are always at my call... and this army... this particular army, while simple and stupid, make very good sacrifices... because you see, they only respond to one order."

"Kill them all..."

A cacophony of inhuman shrieks and roars resounded through the valley as the demonic army charged headfirst at the other side.


	11. Burn, Maim, Kill

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

The Masters present were scared out of their wits, while Saber and Archer tensed and got ready for the fight of their lives. Rider and his fellows, however, seemed quite relaxed.

"You know, it doesn't seem fair," commented Zhao Yun, much to the surprise of four certain people.

"Agreed... then again, he summoned demons, so I'd say he had that coming," rumbled Zhang Fei.

"We still have to be wary. Who knows how long he could keep this up," warned Rider.

"How could you be so calm when we have monsters running over here to kill us, Rider!?" shouted Waver in terror.

"Observe, Master," said his Servant calmly as Zhao Yun suddenly produced a red flag. He faced the mountain behind them and waved it.

"I don't see... how..." stammered the young man, but trailed off as a great shout came from above and everyone could hear whistling sounds of some sort. As the raging demon army came nearer and nearer, it started getting nailed to the ground by sharp green implements. Arrows. Lots of them. Sharp sticks raining down, turning each demon into a pincushion. The shower lasted only a few seconds.

"Ha ha, take that! So that old man played his part really well," yelled Zhang Fei with glee, "The enemy is truly stupid."

"Brother, you should not underestimate him," chided the elder man, "We should launch our counter offensive right now."

"You really should listen to your brother," Caster's voice suddenly echoing in their minds, "And... who said that was all I had?"

The bodies in the field slowly disappeared and more shrieks and roars were heard at the other end. The disappearing act confused everyone present.

"The forces of Chaos are unyielding and unrelenting," continued Caster with a tint of pride as the demons made another charge, "I will always have more... many more..."

Zhao Yun kept the flag away and said, "Huang Zhong and his companies will run out of arrows if this keeps up. We have to push through and take him out."

"Bah, I should have been the one to lead the surprise attack," grumbled Zhang Fei as the arrows rained down once more, "By the time we push through, that thing would probably be dead."

"In any case, we should begin now," said Rider. Turning to the Masters, he ordered, "Stay here. When Huang Zhong arrives, tell him that he will have to be your bodyguard for the time being." Then, he and the other two generals mounted up and went to the head of the army. Zhao Yun exchanged the red flag for a green one and waved it towards Caster. The green army fell into a jog and headed towards the incoming demon force. With that done, the three generals rode on ahead, leaving behind the others.

Archer sighed. Noticing inquiring expressions, she stated, "It doesn't seem like there is much for us to do, now that Rider has revealed his most powerful Noble Phantasm."

"For you, maybe, but not I," said Saber as she looked on ahead, "I intend to ride out there and fight as well. No doubt this Huang Zhong person has a horse as well."

And then the armies clashed. Demon blood and chunks of green rock were seen flying as weapons, claws and teeth were brought into the fray. With great vigor, the three generals leaped off their horses and joined the fight, demons and hounds falling left and right. Following that, there was great astonishment all around when Rider and Zhao Yun started making use of elemental attacks. Rider did a few heavy slashes with his halberd, letting loose waves of fire while the other general torpedoed forward with his spear while electrocuting his targets. Zhang Fei, on the other hand, swung his spear around so hard that the following winds lifted the demons into the air where he could freely attack them.

"Saber... I don't think the real Guan Yu could make use of elemental attacks," muttered Irisviel in slow surprise.

"Why the surprise? All legendary warriors such as ourselves could make use of our power in spectacular ways," hailed a voice behind them.

The group of four spun around and found an aged warrior on his mount with a score of archers following him on foot. The old man dismounted and brought his hands together in salute, "Greetings, I am Huang Zhong of the Five Tiger Generals."

Everyone quickly introduced themselves in turn and the Saber requested, "I wish to borrow your horse, aged warrior. I would like to ride into battle against Caster."

The old man narrowed his eyes at her and said, "So you are Guan Yu's opponents... why would I help you? I intend to ride out and aid him on my own."

"Rider passed orders through us. You have to remain here to protect his Master," she informed him, motioning to Waver, "Now... allow me to use your horse."

"I will do no such thing!" the old warrior retorted.

"Sir... Huang Zhong... lend her the horse," stammered the young Master, "She and Archer are our allies against Caster."

The old warrior stared at him for a moment before huffing and saying, "Fine... take him then."

"My thanks warrior," said Saber as she mounted and rode off in haste.

"Hmph, young people these days," he grumbled as he turned to the earthen troops behind him and ordered, "Set a defensive parameter! We will make sure nothing gets past us!"

* * *

Caster was pleased. The plan was moving along smoothly and right on schedule. Right now, he was expecting his Master to be greeting Lancer, Berserker and their respective Masters, as well as a special guest... a very special guest. He had moved out of the way of the portal entrance, the portal itself was sufficiently stable enough to continue summoning by itself. Only if he should want something specific would he have to prepare it to do so. No, he had other things to take care of. He did indeed detect a force circling around to attack him in the rear and wished to take care of it himself. After all, best to give a good showing while he was managing this distraction.

"CHARGE!"

Ah, there was the force now. Heading the sizable cavalry force was a warrior in a resplendent green and gold-plated armor, armed with an equally rich and not to mention dangerous looking spear. The cavalry force was boring down on him at full speed and there didn't seem any way to stop them. No normal way, that is... he was far from normal. Pulling power from the warp, he molded it... shaped it... and then unleashed it.

A great many chains erupted out of the earth and ensnared every single horse. The sudden stop that resulted threw everyone off and sent them flying forward. Then more chains shot out and bound them as well. The troops wordlessly struggled to get out of the chains but that only made them tighter, and the barbs on the chains grated against the stone skin.

"RELEASE ME YOU FOUL THING!"

Caster chuckled as he teleported into the middle of the chained army and once more used the warp to influence the land around him. The ground around him turned to a blackish yellow and ethereal tendrils reached out to grab at the earthen army, sucking and dispersing the power within them. The horses... the men... all crumbled to a plain grey dust. The leader of those men looked at him in a very visible rage; he was very fortunate to have fallen outside the area of influence or he would have faced the same Corruption that affected his men.

"You see before you a person who fully wields the powers that Chaos has conferred onto. It does not matter what reality I am sent to, I can fully manipulate it to my liking," he gloated, knowing full well that the warrior would be enraged by such a thing, "There is nothing you can do to stop me. Not you... not Rider... no one, can stop me..."

With a great roar, the warrior actually broke from the chains and rose to his full height. "You, who murder innocent people, do not deserve to live!" he shouted as he charged at him with his spear ready.

The Servant chuckled darkly as he brought out his Bedlam staff. Metal crashed with metal as they neared each other, their heads coming face to face with each other. "Do you really think you can defeat me with such a mere strike as this?" Caster taunted, "I follow the Ruinous Powers and have gained many gifts. What hope do you have in stopping me?"

"You may have the powers of chaos," the warrior retorted through gritted teeth, "But I, Ma Chao son of Ma Teng, side with The POWER. OF. JUSTICE!"

* * *

Lancer hurried through the forest with his Master following behind with Haste. He could feel the oppressive feeling of Caster's magic getting stronger as he neared the supposed clearing. True enough, they reached the area and it was exactly as was pictured in the vision given by Caster. The two captives chained there were unconscious, as it seemed for now.

"Sola-Ui!" exclaimed Kayneth as he ran forward. However, a few steps was all he could take before a voice said, "Ah, I don't think you can do that just yet."

A young man then stepped out from behind the rock; he was dressed in a white T-shirt, an unbuttoned purple shirt, blue workman pants, and brown shoes. "You two must be one of those Master and Servant pairs Caster told me to expect," he said jovially as he leaned against the rock, "Hi, I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke, temp worker by day and serial killer by night... oh yeah, and Master of Caster too."

"You..." seethed the Archibald, "You... damned degenerate! Lancer! Wipe him off the face..."

"Er, I would delay that. Really," said Ryuunosuke as ordinary, loud and confused people started coming out of the forest, and moving to surround the two, "You see, Caster told me he did something to these people... I don't remember what exactly... something about a mark... anyway, first thing is to kill them off first, then maybe we can see about your woman here... or is it the girl you're after?"

"Lancer! Kill h- argh, get off me, filthy plebeians," yelled Kayneth angrily as the crowd suddenly swarmed in to dogpile him.

"Master!" shouted Lancer, finally taking action, killing the first few people that started to swarm on him too.

"Fervor Mei Sanguis!" called out a muffled voice. Tentacles of mercury shot out and expanded, cutting to pieces everyone that came in contact with the current Lord of the Archibalds, forming into an impenetrable outer dome.

"Woohoo!" cheered the serial killer excitedly as he moved away from the rock, "This is so COOL! Thank you Caster! This is awesome!" True enough to his nature, he was very excited by all the bisection, disarmament, and decapitation that was going on courtesy of Lancer. Pretty soon, every single person that was forcefully called there was dead on the forest floor.

"How much more corrupt could you be, Master of Caster?" questioned Lancer calmly, "You let Caster have free reign over this city. You actually revel in this much bloodshed. Have you fallen that far?"

"Heh, what are you talking about?" asked the serial killer in return nonchalantly as he shrugged, "I just wanna learn new ways of killing. I have no interest in this Grail thingy."

"To think the Grail picked someone as lowly as this to be a Master," growled out a blood splattered Kayneth as Volumen Hydragyrum reformed into a blob next to him, "You will die for this, I can guarantee. Whether your death will be quick or not, depends on whether you return to me my fiancee."

"Oh, now that is interesting," the young man said offhandedly as he looked around, as if not bothered by the threat, "Hmm, I think that about covers it... now what was it that he asked me to chant? Hmm, I think it goes like..." Then he started pacing around in front of the rock.

"Lancer! Stop him!" the magus shouted immediately. If it was something Caster specifically asked him to chant, it cannot bode well for anyone.

"Ah, now I remember," exclaimed the serial killer with glee, "U'Zuhl, I summon thee! With blood and sinew and bone, I call upon you!"

The red lance flew true but alas, Ryuunosuke turned to face them and the lance, instead of piercing his throat, grazed his neck. Blood gushed and flowed forth but it did not stop him from ending the chant, "Blood... for the... Blood God... Skulls... for the... Skull Throne!" Just before the last bit of life left him, Ryuunosuke stared into his reflection on the rock's glossy surface with a smile. "Cool," he was heard muttering before he fell into the blood that pooled around him.

"Scalp..." muttered Kayneth, not caring for the dead Master as his Mystic Code destroyed the chains holding his betrothed. "Sola-Ui, are you alright?" he asked tenderly as he embraced her limp and tired form.

"Kayneth, I'm so sorry..." she muttered over and over again as she shut her eyes tight, tears gushing out.

"Master, I don't think it is over just yet," announced Lancer as the blood on the ground started moving around on its own. Both magi looked round and to their surprise and horror, watched as the blood flowed and organized itself until it formed an eight pointed star within a circle, with the stone as its center point. Then, it started giving off an eerie glow; a second circle appeared over them, looking the same as the one on the ground. Steadily, what seemed to be multiple arcs of electricity started coursing from between the rock and the center of the circle in the sky. Soon a steady flow resumed between the two, making the rock pulsate with energy and much to everyone's horror, revealed a jumble of body parts every time the rock lit up. Then without warning, the rock exploded; the blast threw everyone away, including the sleeping little girl that was chained to it.

* * *

Kariya was horrified by what had transpired. Having witnessed the vision, he promptly ordered Berserker to withdraw and made all haste towards the intended area. He had no idea why or how Caster had gotten hold of Sakura. He was also willing to bet that his damnable father had something to do with it. It was either that or somehow, Caster was able to steal her away without that vampire knowing about it; he wouldn't put it past the Servant to do so. As expected, his movement speed was below par, even with Berserker offering to help in picking up the pace. However, he was just in time to witness the death of Caster's Master in all it's bloodied glory. At first, he wanted to wait until Lancer and his Master had left, but then the blood and the circles and the explosions happened. He looked on helplessly as the explosion sent Sakura flying past him. He wanted so much to move and save her, but he could not. He felt quite useless, yet he was able to breathe again when his Servant of Madness materialized and caught her. Berserker then lumbered over and gently placed her in his embrace.

"My God... Sakura..." he whimpered as he sunk to his knees, relieved that she was unharmed, "You're safe..."

Suddenly, a sound that seemed like a cross between a shriek and a roar echoed through the forest. It came from the clearing. Turning back to see what was it that made that frightening sound, he never felt like running so much as he did now. In place of the glowing pulsating rock was something horrific. It had red skin with a demonic face; two sets of horns grew out from its head, two aimed upward and two curled down. It was hunched over and partially armored. It was armed with a wicked looking blade with a curved, spiked edge. It was utterly demonic and that itself was not the most terrifying thing about it. The most terrifying aspect of the thing was its cloak; adorned on it were a multitude of skulls... skulls that were sewn into the very fabric itself. Whether they were from all its victims or that there were more where that came from, it did not matter.

It immediately leaped towards the first living beings it caught sight off, Lancer's Master and that woman that was with him. It was only due to Lancer's intervention that the evil-looking blade never reached them. The Servant and the demon pushed against each others weapon in a duel of strength, neither one backing down. What worried Kariya more was that if the demon wasn't defeated by Lancer and was allowed to finish off his Master and the woman, it would then come after him... and Sakura. Thus, he gave his order to his Servant.

"Berserker. Assist Lancer in defeating the demon."


	12. Might And Magic

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

With a great yell, Zhang Fei cleanly bisected yet another foul demon in half. Around him were seven other bodies, the earlier ones already disappearing. Around were the unfeeling but steadfast and earthen soldiers, closely exchanging blows with the opposing army. While he was not vocal about it, he was worried. Yes, they had five divisions, but that was all they had. There was no line of reinforcements, no back up for them, and no way to replace them. Unfortunately for them, the enemy had such a luxury.

Hearing more excited shrieks coming his way, he brought up his spear to prepare for another bout of fighting. He did hear neighing behind him, but dismissed it as one of the others deciding to ride in to give support to another side of the battlefield. For once, he was surprised when the horse galloped by and that armored girl he saw earlier leap of the beast and onto the incoming demons. She landed as she slashed the first one proceeded to take them apart with graceful, swift strokes. He was quite impressed.

Letting up a boisterous laugh, he shouted, "You must be that Saber my brother has mentioned. You fight very well for someone as short as you."

"While I thank you for your praise, but now is not the time for it," she said quite seriously, "We have an army to push back." She then turned and moved on to the next skirmish.

The general let off another laugh and headed off to another part of the line, feeling a little invigorated by what he thought was someone else's eagerness for battle.

* * *

The line of contention moved back and forth at the start, but slowly and steadily, the demon army was slowly pushing the jade terracotta army back and on the way to winning the battle of attrition. Every soldier lost on Rider's side was permanent. In contrast, as long as the portal remained open, the flow of reinforcements was endless. Archer could see that. From their side of the battlefield, she could see the two generals, Rider and Saber pushing their way into the thickest part of the fighting in hope of relieving the burden of defense on their line. Saber was especially effective, clearing away the demons faster than anyone else. Archer came to the conclusion that since the demons were somehow brought out here and given shape using whatever brand of magic Caster used, Saber's high Magic Resistance was the best counter for them. She also felt somehow that everyone else participating could see that clearly as well.

Yet, she was still torn between obeying her Master's orders and keeping her trump card secret. " _Among us, only Saber seems to be capable enough to stand up to Caster and possibly eliminate him_ ," she mulled over, " _For me to even come close to dealing the finishing blow would mean I have to become... her... Yet by doing that, everyone else would know what I could do and be able to prepare accordingly... I really don't know what to do..._ "

She continued to watch, somewhat oblivious to the worried faces of the two Masters standing with her, as well as the stern countenance of the old veteran tasked with protecting them. The mass of bodies between the defensible position and the battlefield slowly became thinner and thinner, with small parts of the wall being overwhelmed by the demons. The four fighters she could see were slowly being pushed back together with the wall.

She still could not make up her mind.

* * *

Rider killed yet another of those four-legged beasts as it leaped toward him, sending his blade into the roof of the mouth and coming out of the top of its head. Shaking off the dead carcass, which was also disappearing as well, he could hear Zhao Yun shouting in anger. Turning to where he was looking at, the Servant also felt his anger rise. Still, he had trouble keeping himself in check when he and Zhao Yun spotted Caster slowly making his way towards them amidst the fighting around them... with Ma Chao impaled on his staff. The loud and mighty general himself did not show pain, but was gripping the head of the staff tightly, as not to fall down all the way through.

"Your strategy is quite pitiful, Rider," gloated the evil Servant as the general's body was lifted off the staff's blades and tossed onto the ground via sorcery. Zhao Yun immediately ran forward to check on his fellow general, who still had a lot of fight in him. The younger man actually had to restrain his attempt to rise attack. "Is that all you had to send me? You must underestimate me, Rider, to think I would fall to such a lackluster attempt," he goaded further.

"You wretched scum! I shall take your head for that!" shouted Zhang Fei as he attempted to rush forward, but was held back by Rider, "Brother! How can you let him stand there and insult us like that!? Let me go and show that madman how a real warrior fights!"

"And how could you?" derided Caster, "Yet, your brother was right in holding you back... for I have found something else to occupy the rest of you." As he said that, a huge creature lumbered forth from. It was as tall as Caster, but that was all that was similar. The armor looked as if it was hastily put together, and was cracked in multiple places; one could see green ooze seeping out of the cracks. The shoulder and arm parts were totally destroyed, revealing inhuman arms. The left was three times as large and was covered in greenish-black scales; instead of a hand, it had three tentacle-like appendages. Its right was no better; a pustule covered upper arm and a stump that ended at the wrist but with every inch of it covered in what looked to be razor sharp claws. Its helmet looked like it had just exploded, the top was pretty much non-existent, fully revealing a cluster of three huge, pulsating, green, pus-filled sacs. The lumbering monster halted behind Caster, whose reaction could not be seen behind the helm he wore. Up close, there seemed to be a bluish haze around the monster's head.

"What kind of monstrosity is that?" asked Zhao Yun in horror.

"He used to be a Champion of Nurgle," said Caster as he nonchalantly paused to explain, "However, he was a failure and by the grace of the Architect, fell into my hands. Unfortunate for him, fortunate for me. All I did was weld the pieces of his armor with some warp fire to give some semblance of his former self. Of course, being reminded of his failure, he would fly into a rampage. His suffering is quite interesting to watch."

"You would even do this to another warrior!? Have you no shame!?" roared Rider.

"And what would that accomplish, I wonder, hmm?" Caster asked in return derisively, "After all, all of you will die." At those very words, he stepped aside and suddenly the blue haze fell away. It roared and charged headlong at the four generals. Chuckling, the Servant turned to his side and faced a silent but furious Saber.

"To think you would go as far as to..." she started.

"... corrupt a knight of another? My, my, how naive and ignorant you are, Saber. You really should be quiet of things that are not of your concern," Caster chided in a patronizing tone, "But then, there is not much amusement in that, is there..."

"I will see you dead!" she yelled as she dashed forward with a Prana Burst and aimed a slash at his neck. He merely teleported away.

"CASTER!" she roared out, looking round in case he would attack from behind her.

" _Do you really think I would fight you face to face, Saber?_ " she heard in her head, much to her intense displeasure, " _I know of your rank in Magic Resistance. While I can certainly face you, I believe there is an easier way to destroy you._ "

* * *

Caster looked down from the cliff on the side of the hill he was at. This particular place a few paces away from the battle, and was separated by a rather steep incline. Perfect.

Reaching out to the Warp, he brought the volatile energies into his outstretched hand, aimed at the thick band of green. Great, dark energies gathering, the dull dark-blue glow covering his entire right hand. He needed more... and he pulled even more power. His hatred for the Corpse Emperor. His loathing for his Angels of Death. His hand was now trembling slightly; while he was very powerful, his mortal form was somewhat limited in its boundaries. Carefully, he let the power reach its peak... and released. Thousands of blue bolts flew out and streaked across the sky, bombarding part of the band of green below him, throwing the lines of defense into disarray. Not only that, that particular part was sufficiently weakened to allow a pack of flesh hounds numbering eight to bound past the hindrances and headed towards the prize; the Masters of Saber and Rider.

Then, he thought back to how he set the tortured spawn onto Rider and his summons. While he did give them a brief summation of what he did to it, it wasn't that complete. Of course, he left out quite a bit on how much the former Champion raged when he had done so. Or how the warp fire had almost destroyed its bloated form when the armor was replaced. Or how the contaminated air that came from the burning of its body was condensed and filled two large barrels. Or how those barrels were secretly gifted to a war band that was 'guided' to a nearby Imperial owned planet, with rather specific instructions to drop the drums into the water purification plant.

Those were very interesting and amusing days indeed. And thus, he watched as Saber let out a horrified cry and started carving a path through the hounds and bloodletters to reach the two humans in time.

* * *

"Do not let them through!" shouted Huang Zhong fiercely, his booming out the order. The stone warriors immediately sprang into action, two companies forming a two-layered circle around the two frightened Masters, with the remaining company, the aged general and Archer within the outer ring. The Servant of the Bow looked grimly, slowly coming to the conclusion that the necessity of using her Noble Phantasm outweighs her need to have an edge over the other Servants. As the nearest beast came near to the outer wall, she fired an Optic Barrel to knock it back. She wasn't that surprised that there didn't seem to be much damage on the beast's head; it was quite agile despite its size and its skin or hide was tough enough to take many beatings before it expired.

"The demons are testing us," growled out the aged veteran as he observed the small pack prowl around the perimeter, "With the available companies, I believe we should have no problem taking care of this small a group. If more came, I do not know if the wall could hold out."

She shot another Optic Barrel at another beast trying to leap over the wall. "General, do you think we can hold out until Saber or the other generals could come to our aid?" she asked, trying not to look so obvious, but worry had seeped into her voice.

"Hah, we can definitely hold out!" he roared defiantly, "While I am not a young man anymore, these hands can still lift the heaviest sword and draw the stiffest bow! I will not allow those beasts to get to our charges!"

She gave him a sad smile as she replied gratefully, "Then, I shall leave this to you, mighty general." As she continued, her guns started glowing and black cracks started appearing on them which slowly spread up her arms, "I shall prepare myself to fight Caster as well. Thank you." Great sheets of metal then appeared behind her and slowly encompassed and wrapped her up like a cocoon, leaving six wings floating freely behind them. The oval structure then floated and positioned itself over the inner circle. Huang Zhong just stared at it in surprise; in all his life, he had never witnessed a thing so strange as this.

"What... was that?" muttered Waver as he and Irisviel gaped at what Archer had become.

The shrieks, garbled sounds and harsh growls startled them away from the cocoon. The demons had broken through; not just the beasts, but a few of the humanoid ones as well, smashing through three of the earthen shoulders. The remaining company swarmed on the uninvited guests, but more demons came through the fray.

"This is it... damn it, this is it," muttered Waver, giving into his despair as he slumped to the ground. Irisviel, on the other hand, looked extremely troubled but was still hopeful that somehow they would be able to weather through this. And Huang Zhong... he could not stand for this. He will not stand for this.

"This is where you meet your end!" he roared as he leaped to the sky, bow ready and several arrows notched between the space of his fingers. Taking swift aim, he fired. Again. Again. And again. A torrential rain of lighted arrows rained down on the demons. Every time the bowstring was pulled back and to full taut, arrows appearing already on fire in his fingers. When he let loose, fiery death sped with unerring accuracy to any vulnerable part that was open. The mouth. The eyes. The neck. Even if it struck an armored part, the force was strong enough to unbalance the demon and let the following arrows strike its underside. The aged general remained airborne until he had unleashed a hundred fire arrows, and then landed on his feet with great flourish. He looked defiantly at the gap, as if daring any more to enter. Much to his ire, one of the demons did attempt to step through, but before he could put an arrow into its head, it was swiftly cut down.

"Irisviel! Are you safe!?" shouted Saber as she ran through the interloper.

"Saber!" the Einzbern exclaim with a relieved smile, "I am fine. Sir Huang Zhong is an extremely able protector."

"Forgive me, as it was my folly to think this place was unreachable by Caster's summons," she apologized. Turning to the veteran general, she bowed and said, "Thank you, sir, for protecting my Master when I could not."

"Hmph, do not thank me yet. We have yet to get out of this unscathed," the old one replied determinedly, and then he offhandedly muttered, "For now, I should be content that at least some people show me some respect."

"Irisviel... what is that thing up there?" asked the Servant of the Sword as she caught sight of Archer's cocoon.

"Ah... funny you should ask, Saber... you see..."

* * *

Kiritsugu was worried. He had gotten wind of the challenge issued out by Caster and had Maiya cover Irisviel while he investigated what Caster's Master was up to. While infiltrating the site, he was able to witness what happened; how the mass of civilians were actually summoned to the area while somehow being kept in a paralytic state. A few of them were herded to the center of the clearing and then he watched in shock as rock actually grew out of the ground to encapsulate the still living and terrified people. Disturbed by what he saw, Kiritsugu was tempted to immediately put a bullet into his head, but restrained himself. The Master of Caster was either preparing a ritual or taking part in a ritual organized by the Servant. If anything, he had to find out what that ritual entailed and what he could do to stop it, and hopefully save the people that were forcefully brought here. While watching the young man that was the Master chain a woman and a young girl to the horrific rock, he felt a vibration on his lap. He had set up a series of sensors set up around the area where people were most likely to pass through and they were all linked to his phone. Someone had triggered one.

Lancer and his Master soon stepped into the clearing, the latter recognizing the one person chained to the rock. Kiritsugu finally made the connection; Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri being betrothed to Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi did indeed make waves back at the Clock Tower. While Kayneth and Caster's Master, who introduced himself as Uryuu Ryuunosuke, his phone vibrated again. Then, as the controlled mob was set on Lord El-Melloi and Lancer, he spotted a rather sickly looking man and the towering form of Berserker on the opposite side of the clearing through his scope. It seemed that they were observing the situation at hand, probably to gauge the difficulty they will be facing should they get involved with a battle with Lancer. Kiritsugu was also aware of a window of opportunity should that happen; taking two Masters out of the war would take him one step closer to winning the Holy Grail. Then, the young man died by Lancer's hand, but not before finishing his chant.

The blast rocked the clearing greatly; Kiritsugu shielded his eyes from the dust, glare, and debris that flew his way. As the dust settled, the monstrosity that was summoned came into view. He was startled to say the least; he rarely was after all. The matter was still troubling. It seemed he might need to hold off killing the other Masters for now, as the Servants were needed to take down this demon. Still, if the young man was dead, did Caster get defeated?

Retreating at about ten feet back, he called up Maiya.

"Kiritsugu."

"Maiya, what is the situation?" he asked.

"Rider used what I believe to be his most powerful Noble Phantasm," she reported, "A Reality Marble. They are still in it."

While surprised, he kept his cool and questioned further, "Were there any odd changes to the surrounding area or the reality marble itself?"

"No changes within the surrounding area," she replied, "However, there seems to be a significant color change with the reality marble. One moment, it was glowing bright white. I was concerned that it might draw onlookers. Then, it turned jet black. I am concerned for the Mistress."

"She has Saber with her. I doubt she will be in much danger," he assured, but more to assuage his own fears. He did fear for her safety. But, he also believed that the King of Knights would be able to do everything in her power to protect Irisviel. He just had to put his trust in his Servant.

"Remain in position. Alert me if there are any changes," he ordered.

"Understood," she responded before the line went dead. He let out an expressionless sigh before making his way back to the edge of the clearing. The fight was still on-going. Lancer was making full use of his speed while Berserker went on a rampage while tangling with the beastly demon. What worried him more was the demon's apparent Magic Resistance; neither the paralytic spell of Lancer nor the elemental spells of Berserker seemed to have any permanent effect on it. While the paralytic effect lasted longer on it and the spells did actually hit it, it didn't seem to be fazed by them. The spells only served to anger it even more, it seems. He hated waiting like this, being at the mercy of the results of something else, but he could not do anything about it.

All he could do now is wait.


	13. Ascension

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Heavy was his breath. Rider and the fellow generals with him looked at the abomination before them. They have tried everything and nothing seemed to get past the armor that was welded onto him. Rider began to wonder if this 'warp fire' also transformed the armor into something a lot more sturdier.

"Brother, perhaps we should all strike at once," growled out Zhang Fei as the thing roared out in defiance as it fought off Ma Chao and Zhao Yun.

"We must first find a way past the armor before we could even talk of such things," Rider replied with a great frown. It was finally able to throw off its two attackers and let loose another roar.

"We should focus repeatedly at the armor, of course by your order," breathed out the youngest and the loudest general among them.

"I fully agree with Ma Chao, General. Let us put this plan into action," agreed the other.

Yet, before Rider could give the order, his younger oath brother shouted, "Let us not waste time! Charge!" Although taken aback, the others followed suit, intent on finishing off this maligned warrior. True to his word, Zhang Fei ran straight up to the monstrosity and was actually able to knock it back, smashing the length of his spear shaft into the helmet. Releasing his hold on his weapon, he then bent down, grabbed it by the legs, and started spinning. "Let's finish this now!" he shouted as he released.

"I'll hold nothing back!" shouted Zhao Yun as he leaped into the air, his spear burning blue with power. Aiming carefully, he threw the spear; the force of the point slammed into the monster's armor, knocking it to the ground. He grabbed the falling spear just as it toppled towards him.

The mutated beast roared in defiance, grabbing the general by the legs with its tentacled hand and tossed him towards Zhang Fei, both men tumbling over. Getting up, it suddenly was faced with Ma Chao. "Face my spear of justice!" he roared as he slashed its chest piece. It was then suddenly surrounded by the general and three more clones. All four image leveraged themselves on their spears and kicked it. All four merged together and Ma Chao delivered another slash before landing behind it. "General!" he signaled loudly.

"You shall fall!" cried out Rider as he brought down his mighty blade on the abomination. Both enemies stood still in position for a moment, and then the armor crumbled, the pieces falling clattering to the ground. However, it revealed something even more sinister. A series of jagged lines ran all the way from the abdomen to the chest, looking like an opening that was sewed shut. Then before their startled reactions, the lines separated and a mouth full of teeth was in full view of the four generals. Rider did not have time to react when the horrendous mouth spewed out a vile smelling, green substance.

* * *

For the first time, Lancer did not know how he would defeat this new enemy. Its skill with a blade, in his opinion, was on par with Saber. Along with its unnatural agility and endurance, it was a very formidable foe. Even when under Haste, the demon seemed to be able to anticipate his attacks and block and parry with its blade accordingly. And that was before Berserker entered the fray as well. It was now that he was busy trying to come up with a way to defeat the demon while it was battling the Mad Servant on equal footing. Equal footing! Yet from whatever information he was able to glean from its attacks, Lancer got the impression that the demon was aiming to disable instead of killing outright, its blade aimed for the joints of the arms and legs. He refused to imagine what might possibly happen should the demon be able to prevent him from fighting back. He was also aware of the vulnerable position both his Master and Mistress were in right now.

"Master. You have to retreat. I shall remain to ensure this demon doesn't follow after," he told them without taking his eyes off the dueling demon.

"I... I..." stuttered Kayneth, knocked out of his stupor. He felt tired, ever so tired; having retrieved his fiancée, he could only comfort and calm her while he watched aghast at the demon summoning. Only after Lancer's words jolted him out of his despair did he realize that Sola-Ui was rescued and was in his arms. Hope flowed back into his being as he quickly scooped up the trembling woman in a bridal carry and said, "Very well, Lancer. I leave this to you." He slowly made his way out of the clearing with his Mystic Code trembling after him.

Even with his Master's departure, Lancer was still unsure on how to combat the demon. " _Would it be possible for me to injure it with Holy_?" he wondered as he switched to the blue-white lance. Deciding to at least try something, he calmly got into stance, the tip of the spearhead aimed at the demon warrior, carefully following its every move. While it was locked in a duel of seemingly equal strength with Berserker, the Servant knew that only time will tell if either one would falter. It did not look like the demon would have to wait much longer, as his sharp eyes did notice the Mad Servant slowing down only just slightly. He would have to time his attack correctly as not to accidentally hit the other Servant and end up being the target of his wrath. He could not afford to.

* * *

Her movement was graceful and precise. She did not waste much breath and movement as she quickly cut down another of those horrific demon beasts. She was the only one left standing and was trying her utmost to prevent the beastly army from trying to get through. She was now standing at the only opening that led to the inner circle of the defense arranged by Huang Zhong. The aged veteran and general had decided to close up all other weaknesses in the wall save one and have the slowly increasing tide of demons funnel through that opening. The change of strategy had proven useful, as there were not many who had decided to clamber over the wall of green terracotta. Those that did were greeted with arrows. Yet by some unknown reason, Huang Zhong was suddenly overcome by a sudden bout of crippling pain. Brushing off all concerns, he did explain, much to the worry of the two Masters, "The Five Tiger Generals share a sacred bond through our service to Liu Bei, later styled Emperor of Shu Han. Something must have happened to General Guan. I know not what, but if I should be feeling this, then Guan Yu must have experienced this tenfold."

"Oh no! Then, maybe I should recall him back here and..." started Waver nervously but was interrupted by the old general.

"You will do no such thing!" the old one shouted in anger, "It would dishonor him greatly if you should dare do such a thing! He is the one who would sit by and calmly play weiqi while Huo To scraped away poison from the bone! This bit of pain is nothing to the likes of him!" He then continued to shoot at the stragglers that decided to scale the wall, ignoring the two Masters. Waver was somewhat and felt ashamed about his lack of faith in his Servant, while Irisviel was quite impressed by the faith the aged general had in Rider.

Without warning, something huge crashed through another part of the wall. The eyes of the two Masters widened in horror while the Servant of the Sword narrowed hers. The aged general, meanwhile, let out a cry of alarm.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he yelled as he ran over to check on his fellow generals. An inhuman howl later, the abomination stepped through the newly made opening. It reached for the sky and roared again. It was apparently a signal, as demons and beasts started pouring in through the new opening.

"Irisviel!" cried Saber. She sorely wanted to go over and help but she was currently engaged by eight of the demons that suddenly forced their way through the old opening. Huang Zhong leaped into the air and started raining fire arrows onto the demon force, but the monster bounded up to him, grabbed him with his tentacles and threw him to the ground. At that moment, all seemed lost and defeat looked imminent.

"There... Release... Blade... Light..."

Four white orbs swirled into existence, flanking the inner circle and facing the incoming horde. A second later, white lances of energy streaked through the space in front of it, the crisscross pattern of the shots burning and killing two thirds of the charging force. Much to both Master's awe and the others surprise, an almost-naked Archer slowly drifted down in front of them, her modesty saved by strategically placed bits of skin-tight fabric which was supposedly what was left of her battle dress. Now she had bladed gauntlets and bladed greaves, both white in color. Her cap had been replaced with a white head plate with long horns; her blonde hair was long and cascaded down her back in a distinct fray, no longer restricted by the cap. She had not large white pauldrons on her shoulders with slight blue and red extensions rising upwards. She no longer held her guns nor any other weapon; instead, a set of eight disembodied swords as long as her legs floated behind her in a wing-like formation. Overall, it was as if a metal angel had descended from the heavens to save them.

The remnants of the charging force were still charging straight at her. Slowly, she floated forward.

"Lost Dreams..."

The disembodied swords swooped around and arranged themselves into a trapezoidal shape, lighting up and creating a blue barrier just as the first few leaped at her. Somehow the barrier repelled them and sent them flying back. As more came at her, she leaned back a bit with her arms stretching backward, the swords all aligned in a row and pointed forward.

"Sword of Decimation..."

Bending forward, she sent her arms forward as if she was slashing the air in front of her; the blades traveled in unison like a flash of light, cutting through the charging demons like butter, leaving only a few stragglers left.

"Foolish..."

A white orb appeared in front of her; at the same time, one of the others disappeared, making it seem like it was teleported over. The beam of light struck the lead demon through the chest. And just as the rest was within striking distance...

"Releasing..."

The white orb exploded violently, quickly decimating the remnants of the charging horde. However, the other orbs exploded as well, quickly causing the flanks of the inner circle to get destroyed in the process, much to Waver's and Irisviel's shock.

"Archer! How could you be so careless!? I thought we are allies!" shouted Saber, after already having dealt with her defense.

Surprisingly, Archer stared at Saber with her now azure blue eyes, and then answered monotonously, "Servant Caster is designated as the main objective. All other targets are designated as targets of opportunity."

But, before the Servant of the Sword could muster a furious retort, there was one more thing that had to be taken care of, and that thing was currently charging straight at Archer with a loud roar. Turning back to her almost forgotten foe, she surprisingly curled up and then stood straight with her arms gestured outwards with her eyes closed, the swords behind her vanishing from sight. The abomination was just upon her with the mouth on its front wide open when it was suddenly caught in a transparent ball with strands of white light piercing it in multiple places, immobilizing it completely.

"Wisdom of the divines..."

She was heard muttering as she semi-twirled in place, disappearing. She reappeared above the abomination, finishing her twirl and her whole body outstretched. She opened her eyes; glowing blades of light appeared in the sky with her, all eight of them aimed at the immobile target below.

"Erase the world and I will also disappear..."

As she crossed her arms on her chest, the swords fell onto the target, cutting it to pieces. She then teleported to ground level once more. The two Masters looked at her in awe. Saber took her place beside the Einzbern while Waver attempted to heal Rider.

"Archer, how dare you say that earlier!" Saber said angrily, yet Irisviel placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let it go, Saber. I wasn't harmed by the explosion."

"But Irisviel, she..." she started but was interrupted by Rider's groaning.

"Rider! Are you alright?" asked Waver, looking half-afraid of the answer, not feeling that confident of his handiwork. The other three that were more closely affected were also beginning to stir.

"I shall... A commendable job, Master..." the Servant replied when with no clear warning, the ground beneath them started rumbling. This was followed by a rather harsh wind blowing across the battlefield. Somehow, above the wind, they were able to hear the sound of metal boots making their way towards them.

Everyone present moved towards the larger of the two openings at their own speed. To the surprise of the Masters and the visible anger of the Heroic Spirits present, with the exception of Archer, they saw the cause of the strange turn of the weather.

* * *

The two hurried through the forest, Kayneth taking great care not to trip and drop a now sleeping Sola-Ui. His fear still remained in his heart, even though he was confident that his Servant would be able to pull through.

" _Don't worry, Sola-Ui_ ," he thought as he continued on his way, " _You are safe now... I will not let anything else happen to..._ "

The mercurial Mystic Code suddenly warped around him, stopping in his tracks. It was then he was aware of metallic clinking behind him. He nearly dropped his fiancée there and then.

" _What!? Which fool thought to attack me!? With guns no less..._ " he trailed off as he carefully laid the sleeping woman on the ground.

"Show yourself!" he shouted, anger seeping into his voice, "Who dares to attack the ninth Lord of the Archibalds!? Which one of the Masters would stoop so low as to hire guns to eliminate their most worthy rivals!?" Besides being angry, he was also concerned about Sola-Ui's safety and was determined to make the Code to be at maximum strength until he was sure that the assailant was neutralized.

It was then she suddenly started shrieking in pain.

* * *

"I must admit that all of you have been very impressive in fighting back the daemons that I brought here," commended Caster as he stopped at a distance from them with his staff at hand, "But you are merely stalling the inevitable. Allow me to show you the great gifts of the Ruinous Powers."

The quaking and the wind started picking up. His entire being was now glowing purple and red. He dismissed his Bedlam staff and raised his hands to the air, his arms outstretched to the side. His body started levitating a few inches in the air. The aura slowly engulfed and encased him like a ball.

"Allow me to show you the cunning of Tzeentch... the might of Khorne... the perseverance of Nurgle... the thirst of Slaanesh..." the Servant declared darkly.

* * *

Kayneth was dumbfounded when Sola-Ui started thrashing and crying out in pain. He knew not what had happened as she was suddenly struck with the wild fit she was in.

"Sola-Ui! Please! Tell me what is wrong!" he shouted in despair as he watched her writhe in pain. Much to his horror, her skin had suddenly paled to an ashen grey tone. A strange stiff, purple colored substance started forming over her hands. Even her hair started decolorizing.

"Too much! Please make it stop!" she screeched as she curled up and stretched and rolled on the ground, "No! I'm so sorry Kayneth! So, so sorry! Please end me!" A black tattoo that resembled an eight pointed star slowly surfaced over her face as she continued to thrash around.

"No! Please, Sola-Ui! What is wrong!? Please tell me!" he pleaded, the sight becoming ever so unbearable to watch and yet he was unable to tear his eyes away. Only a sharp metal sound crashing on his Code did he remember that someone was still attempting to accost him during his escape from the clearing. He was torn between getting his fiancée to a magus who could help her while letting the one who was attacking them get away and trying to eliminate the attacker or maybe attackers while letting his fiancée succumb to whatever ailment that torments her.

Suddenly, a great force suddenly exploded out from within the confines of his protective Mystic Code, bursting the bubble and sending him crashing into a tree. Dazed from the impact, he lay there for a moment in confusion before getting on his hands and feet, quickly scrambling over to her. She had stopped her thrashing around and had ceased screaming, laying on the ground very still, the changes she had suddenly undergone still visible upon her. He hurriedly pulled her limp body to him and held her in his embrace, softly calling her name and gently shaking her.

"Sola-Ui... Sola-Ui... Sola-Ui... please... no..." he mumbled to her, ultimately extremely scared to acknowledge the reality that had just happened. He did not come here to watch his fiancée die in front of him. He came here to win. To gain the honor that came with winning. To show her that he was worthy. To show her how much he loved her.

A few seconds later, an anguished cry ripped through the forest.

"SOLA-UI!"

A gunshot rang out afterwards.

* * *

It was the darkest night ever in the history of Fuyuki City. The emergency lines were all clogged up with multiple reports of sudden deaths happening all over the city. People dying all over the city. All of them were without any clear warning; not only that, the causes of the deaths were extremely rare and puzzling that the police and the hospital could not make head or tail off it. Sudden bodily explosions, sudden appearance of lethal tumors in sensitive parts of the body, exploding body parts, and spontaneous immolation were among the cases that were brought in. The only similarity that surfaced in all those cases was a black tattoo on the victim's faces.

In some parts of the city, the streets did run red with blood. Fuyuki City was filled with despair and anguish throughout the following days. Some people even speculated that the spate of sudden deaths was only just the beginning...

* * *

"Protect my Master!" Rider roared over the harsh wind. The other for generals complied and quickly got into a triangle formation around Waver, with Rider on point. All thoughts of commanding what was left of the earthen soldiers were abandoned. Although weakened, with all five of the Tiger Generals gathered, they were confident that they will be able to overcome any odds.

Archer remained stoic and seemingly unaffected that the change that had transpired, as if already anticipating what was going to happen. She remained in place and silently observed what Caster was doing.

"Irisviel! Get back. It is best to take shelter with Master of Rider!" Saber shouted over the wind. After making sure the Einzbern was safely behind them, she quickly turned her attention to Caster.

"Caster! Your terror stops here!" she cried as she thundered towards the glowing ball of power in a Prana Burst charge.

"Are you absolutely sure, Saber?" the voice of the titled Servant of Sorcery reverberated out.

The orb suddenly burst into a peculiar reddish-purple smoke. Such a thing did not deter her, and she continued along her path, absolutely certain of where to strike. Delving into the smoke, she attacked. As expected, her sword clashed against something, but surprisingly she wasn't able to cut any further. Something or someone was pushing back and was able to match the power she put into her strike.

" _He must have done something to increase his strength. What sort of spell would..._ "

Her train of thought halted when the smoke finally cleared. The ground once again still and the winds were blowing softly at the smoke. And now, she was filled with disgust at the thing in front of her.

Caster was taller. If he was tall before, he now towered over her. It looked like he burst out of his armor; gone were the boots, the gauntlets, and the helmet. The snake-like extensions that rose from his back were now facing front and looked more like dragon heads than that of snakes. His scale-like skin was seen to be a deep blue hue. Nails became sharp claws. He held a large sword which to her, was the size of a claymore, in his right hand. In his left, he held a purple orb that was encased in a bronze holder shaped like a snake's head. His head was revealed to the draconic in nature; its head was covered with blue scales with specks of green and silver over its slitted eyes.

The Servant let off a dark chuckle and grinned, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. Saber leaped back, wary of any sudden moves. She wasn't sure if this was Caster's true form or that he had gained some new ability in addition to his magic.

"Behold the gifts of Chaos," he declared loudly for all to hear, "Gifts of power from thousands of years of service. Power only given through sacrifice." As he spoke, the orb in his hand began to glow and pulsate with power.

"All power demands sacrifice... and pain," he continued as the smiling Servant began taking steps towards Saber, holding up the orb as he did so, "The universe rewards those willing to spill their life's blood for the promise of power. This is the culmination of such power! I Have Ascended! None may challenge me!"


	14. Promised Yet Uncertain Victory

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Lancer's spear glowed blue and white, showing all how much power had been focused inside. With a loud yell, he made a horizontal stroke in front of him while facing the demon, who had just been knocked back by Berserker.

"Holy!"

A lone white beam shone from the sky over the demon, startling it slightly, before the beam suddenly grew bigger and engulfed it entirely. Lancer observed in silence; he had an uneasy feeling that somehow, the demon had survived the attack. As disconcerting as it was, he was right; the pillar of light dimmed out and the demon was on one knee with smoke being emitted all over its body. It let off a furious growl as it got to its feet and made a sudden lunge at him, its sword raised to hack him. He started to bring up his lance to defend when he felt a powerful pulse run through the area and he suddenly felt very drained, weakened even.

" _Did something happen to the Mistress_?" he thought worriedly, his mind distracted for a second; a second was all it needed. The cold black steel bit his shoulder, sending chills through his body. He was able to block its descent with the shaft of his lance, but he could slowly feel his strength leaving him.

" _Something must have happened_! _Did Assassin choose to strike then_!? _Or did Caster do something to her that my Master could not unravel_!?" his mind continued in distraught. The demon let off a chilling and throaty chuckle as it dragged the sword out of his flesh, damaging his shoulder even further and causing a torrent of blood to spray out. He grit his teeth and bore out the pain. He stumbled back a bit, reeling slightly from the sudden onslaught but still kept his eye on the demon. It looked as if it was going to strike again, but it suddenly spun around and blocked that giant drill that was going to crash down on its head. Snarling in contempt, it pushed back and proceeded to continue its disturbed duel with Mad Servant. Lancer thought to move forward, but he fell to his knee, the drain on his strength and effort to maintain himself slowly lowering.

He quickly used Cura on his injured self; as expected, the power of the spell has lessened somewhat. With a cast of Haste, he quickly retreated from the clearing in search for his Master.

* * *

Steel clashed with dark steel as Saber leaped towards Caster and crossed swords with him... or it. Archer had not made any attempt to aid her just yet, seemingly content to hover just out of reach from the demonized Servant. While Rider and his fellow generals were still in defensive formation in front of Waver and Irisviel.

"This is the first thing you do when faced with a superior foe?" ridiculed the demonized Servant, "Then perhaps Khorne will be fitting for you." The purple orb then took on a red hue that enveloped his entire being, and he stepped forward to retaliate. He pushed her off and wailed on her using heavy, downward strokes. Saber was shocked to find his strength was now on par with hers and he wielded his blade with terrible ease, putting her on the defensive; a position she never did like. Sidestepping, she started another charge, but was halted off-course when the Servant swung his blade after her. It was then Archer suddenly dropped down in front of him.

"Fly..."

A bright, sparkling ball was conjured and tossed out, striking Caster in the stomach and forcing the huge Servant back as it traveled upwards and finally dissipating as it crashed into his face.

"There... Release... Blade... Light..."

One by one, the white orbs materialized around Caster; starting with above Archer, then far right, then far left, and finally behind the demonized Servant. Each time driving a solid beam of light into the Servant, his large size assumed to be his weak point at that moment, scorching armor and searing any skin it came into contact with. But she was not done.

"Divine Light of Punishment..."

A beam of blue light shot out from behind her; the shot bounced off the orbs before striking the back of his head, burning off scale, skin, and flesh. Yet, as the orbs faded out, Caster's reaction to that was to chuckle.

"Is that all?" he sneered, the swirling red energy in the orb and the aura around him began turning green as he spoke, "You have to do better than that. I can hardly feel anything." Already, the wounds that were so carefully inflicted were knitting together and closing up. He suddenly lashed out at the Servant, who was still taking note of what happened. Yet, she was still very aware of her surroundings as the blades behind her moved to form a protective shield against the glowing sword, the eight of them shuddering under the impact.

"Strike Air!"

Having noticed the change in color, Saber deduced that somehow, the orb was somehow connected to the abilities that Caster's new form had granted him. It would be folly to let him continue to use it. Very quickly, she pointed her sword behind her and unleashed the windy sheath around her sword, surging forward at an incredible speed. Reaching her destination, she swung and succeeded in chopping off Caster's left hand. She landed gracefully on the ground just as the cut-off appendage and more importantly, the orb itself, landed with a thud. Quickly turning around and at the ready for any repercussions, she was greeted with a rather bemused demon staring at her. It was also apparent that Archer had retreated to the air once more when Caster paused to look at her.

"So, you assume that the extent of my power is tied to the orb?" he asked rhetorically with a savage grin, "While it does indeed have ties to my powers, I do not have to be holding the former husk of the Maledictum for it to be of use..."

To her shock, the hand and the now-colored blue orb it was clasped around suddenly floated up a few centimeters off the ground and hurtled straight toward her. It clashed against her defensive stance, creaking against her sword, whose invisible sheath had been restored. She grit her teeth and pushed back with all her power.

"Abandon your hope Saber, for you cannot win," sneered Caster as he teleported next to her, "There is only one absolute power, and that is Chaos."

"Never! I have never faltered nor have I known loss!" she rallied against his words, "And I will claim victory against your evil, Caster!"

"A pity," he merely said as he raised his sword for the killing blow, "Then perhaps I should offer you to Khorne instead and have you bound a war machine for all eternity."

Before he could strike, he froze. Even the hand had stopped pushing against her sword. Surprised, Saber looked up and saw his body held in place by many needles of light.

"Wisdom of the divines..."

She looked up and saw Archer floating above head, her whole body outstretched and eyes closed. The Servant of the Bow then opened her eyes; glowing blades of light appeared in the sky with her, all eight of them aimed at Caster.

"Erase the world and I will also disappear..."

As she crossed her arms on her chest, the swords fell onto the target, all of them aimed at the exposed neck of Caster. He let loose an angry roar as dark green blood sprayed out from the eight wounds all around his neck. He dropped to one knee, breathing rather hoarsely. Saber stepped back, in surprise and awe, her eyes darting between the landing Archer and Caster. Unfortunately, the swirling energies in the orb turned to green and he started regenerating. The lost appendage reattached itself to his stump while all eight stab wounds closed up, like nothing ever happened to him. Aghast, she could only stare as the demonized Servant rose to his feet once more.

"You impress me more and more, Archer," he praised condescendingly, "Perhaps when I am done ripping all the knowledge that you possess from your mind, I shall turn you over to the first Keeper of Secrets I encounter and let it torture you with the guilty pleasures of Slaanesh."

"Fire..."

Archer's reply was to bring out another white orb and shoot him in the eye, the beam burning away the organ into nothingness. He let loose an pained roar as he shielded the burnt socket with the flat of his sword, glaring at her with the other, untouched eye. His sword away a moment later, it revealed his eye, fully restored and regenerated.

"It seems words may not be enough for you... Archer," he spat out as he raised his orb, which now turned a light purple. Without warning, a ray of multicolored light shot from the orb directly at Archer's head. The Servant seemed stunned and muttered something about optical sensors being overwhelmed before being slammed into the earth by Caster with the same orb. Saber could only stare, the speed of the attack actually catching her off guard. Then Caster turned to her and grinned.

"Now that the interruption is over, let us continue in your defeat," he stated as the red aura started enveloping him once more. Raising his sword, he dashed forward to a more grim and determined looking Saber.

* * *

"Brother, we must help them!" shouted Zhang Fei, already itching to fight the monster that turned out to be Caster.

"Our priority should be his summoner's safety," countered Zhao Yun, referring to a terrified Waver, "You have seen how that Caster fights. If he made a sudden move towards this young man here..." That prompted a whimper and curling up into a ball, Irisviel kneeling down next to him in concern. "We have to have everyone here just in case," he ended.

"I say the rest of you should help them," suggested Ma Chao, "I am injured. I shall remain behind to protect our young summoner."

"Pah, me and my brother should be more than enough help," retorted Zhang Fei, "The rest of you should remain here while we clean up this mess."

"You have been quiet for a while, Huang Zhong," stated Rider, ignoring the bickering between the two, more outspoken generals.

"I have a strong feeling that Caster is toying with us," the aged general replied as he observed the fight going on between Caster and Saber, "That thing claims to have greater power than all of us, and yet he seems to be content to mock us while trying to keep us suppressed. I may not be able to know what that thing is thinking, but that is what I can feel after watching this."

"Hmm, your experience comes through for us in the end, old man," Rider remarked with a smirk while the general in question didn't whether to be pleased or angry at that statement. Turning to the others, he announced, "Yide, you and I shall ride out to aid them. Ma Chao and Zhao Yun shall guard. Huang Zhong... make every shot count."

"Yes, General Guan!" acknowledged the other three.

"Finally, some action!" shouted Zhang Fei excitedly as he summoned out his ride, a charcoal grey warhorse. While not as impressive as the Red Hare, but it is enough for him.

"Agreed. Let us go brother!" declared Rider, already on Red Hare, "Ride like the wind, Red Hare!"

* * *

"What is the matter, Saber?" asked Caster, as if holding an everyday conversation, though his attacks once more put Saber on the defensive, "Did you not say that you will be victorious over me? Where are those brave words now? Are they just as empty as the air sheathing your sword?"

" _Damn you, Caster_!" she yelled in her mind, preferring to put all her effort in trying to work around her current disadvantage. It irked her that Caster was matching her in strength and skill, but only through the supposed gifts of the corrupt power he follows. She knows that there has to be a way for her to neutralize his advantage and finally defeat him.

" _He did admit having the orb as his focus_ ," she thought as she ducked and weaved past several strikes to slash his wrist, only for him to change auras and start regenerating again. " _So far, it seemed to be durable enough to pound onto my sword and to deal that harsh blow against Archer_ ," she continued to think as she ducked another slash, " _If no one else is capable of destroying it, it may have to fall to me and Excalibur_." A great shout rose from beside them as Zhang Fei and Rider charged up to them, causing Caster to turn his attention to them.

"So... the loud ones finally make their appearance," said Caster with contempt, batting off their attacks easily after having returned to using the red aura, "Let us see if you can back up your empty words." At that, both heroic spirits leaped from their horses and clashed blades, the combined force of the two actually pushing the demonic Caster back.

Deciding to let the two generals take her place, she hurriedly moved to the crater that Archer was pounded into. "Archer!," she shouted as said Servant effortlessly rose up from it, but before she could say anything else, the Servant dashed into the air, as if to continue her offensive with Caster.

" _It seems it falls to me to take out that orb_ ," she mused as she eyed the on-going battle, now joined in earnest by Archer, " _I can only assume that form is Archer's most powerful Noble Phantasm_." She gripped the handle tightly as she made her decision, " _It seems I have to give this my all and lead us into victory_."

She raised her sword above her head and mentally dispelled Invisible Air, the sheath of wind around the sword slowly stilling and dissipating, revealing a most wondrous sight. A golden sword that was the greatest holy sword made by divine hands, The Sword of Promised Victory. She stood still, her feet stable and a pace apart, her sword raised. She began gathering her energies into the sword, preparing her greatest attack, and more importantly, preparing to deliver justice to Caster as a fitting reply to the atrocities he had committed.

* * *

"You two are really fools!" taunted Caster as he slashed at the two generals, "What makes you think your advantage of numbers will hold up against me?"

"There..."

He took a sudden step back, just in time to avoid the lance of white light.

"Sword... Light... Degenerate..."

Three more beams of light struck him. The orb flared green and the aura around him responded in kind, his own wounds slowly regenerating.

"Have you forgotten my Gifts, Archer?" sneered the demonized Servant, "Has the beam actually made you take leave of your senses?"

"Divine Wrath of the Heavens..."

The four orbs around him exploded, actually causing injury as well as shattering parts of what was left of his armor. As the smoke cleared out, he said, "I am starting to find your interference quite annoying, Archer." Green suddenly turned blue and he raised the orb. "It is time I put a stop to that," he announced, "Chains of Torment!"

A mass of glowing yellow chains erupted under Archer and the two generals; she was getting ready to launch another Arrow of Heaven while Rider and his oath brother were charging behind her, ready to attack at the same time.

"Damn you, you demon!" shouted Zhang Fei as he flailed around, trying to release himself. His brother was also straining against the chains, trying to power his way out as well. Archer began positioning her blades around her to generate her power barrier. But it seemed too late for that. Caster raised the glowing blue orb and it began raining blue bolts upon the three of them. Continuously it rained, pummeling and battering their bodies into the ground. It was then Caster noticed a bright, golden glow coming from Saber.

"Such a thing... such warmth..." he muttered, having been reminded of the same feeling before he had succumbed to the will of Chaos... and that same will caused him to grow irate at the sight of the sword that somehow reminded him of the Emperor, "To think such an object exists even here. How could I not feel the need to destroy it!?"

"You will do no such thing, Caster!" shouted Rider as he and Zhang Fei jumped out from the settling dust, Caster only bringing his sword to defend just in time. "Huang Zhong!" Rider then shouted as the impact of the two brothers caused the demonized Servant to stumble back.

"I shall stop him with my bow!" the aged one roared as he unleashed arrows upon arrows, sending every last one at his disposal into the air, the wooden projectiles whistling through the air all trained on Caster's head.

"You cannot stop me!" responded Caster as he took in a deep breath. The two dragon heads suddenly looked to the sky just as he opened his mouth, unleashing a gigantic wave of red and purple warp fire, engulfing and burning every arrow in mid flight to ash.

"Slash..."

Caster roared in pain as Archer suddenly made a deep gash to his stomach. Dropping to one knee with his sword to steady him, he looked not at Archer, but at the glowing sword that Saber held above her head. It became ever brighter, as bright as the sun to him, and it made him grin.

"And so, it seems that my part is coming to an end," he grinned out as he slowly got to his feet, "It is time..." Within the orb he carried, instead of just a single color, swirled a mix of a multitude of colors. Instead of gaining an aura, his size started expanding, growing larger and larger even as he took his steps towards Saber.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" he roared in defiance as he, now as tall as a many-floored flat of apartments, ran towards her.

* * *

Her eyes narrowed at the charging demon and Servant. Her sword was now fully charged and she was ready to unleash all the pent up energies that gathered within. Everyone who saw her knew she was ready. Huang Zhong, Zhao Yun, and Ma Chao braced themselves in front of Irisviel and Waver. Archer, after having one final slash, had taken to the air and was now observing in silence. Rider and his oath brother, Zhang Fei were quickly retreating, both quite injured and yet were still able to move, a testament to their resilience.

"EX-"

She could see Caster charging at her. She noted the fury in his voice and his eyes, and yet the demonic face seemed to have an eerie tone of acceptance. As if he knew he was charging to his death and yet did not shirk away from it. Maybe, in fact, he welcomed it. He will not be found wanting.

"-CALIBUR!"


	15. Sacrifice

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

The battlefield was silent. Sounds of fighting ceased the moment Excalibur was fired. No more could they hear the threats and persuasive sounds of Caster's voice.

"Amazing fight!" yelled Zhang Fei, clapping his hand on Saber's back, unsettling her a little, "That demon didn't know what hit him!" Rider didn't comment, though he was re-assessing his impression on Saber. Archer remained silent as well, but was studying the destruction that was caused by Excalibur. The blast of energy created a huge scar that went as far as the eye could see.

"We won? We actually... did it," muttered Waver in awe. Granted that Caster made it seem impossible, but the young man was actually glad that everyone here agreed to the alliance. He deigned to think what would happen should they tried to take down Caster alone. Irisviel just gave a relieved smile.

"Never in my life... I would never have expected to meet the one known as King Arthur," stated Huang Zhong, "Though I never expected King Arthur to be a young woman."

"She is the embodiment of justice!" declared Ma Chao, "With that kind of power, it was certain for that foul demon Caster to be defeated!"

"That fact worries me a little," said Zhao Yun, glancing over to the white haired woman, "She is supposed to fight General Guan. I start to worry for the general's chances in this instance."

"Please do not, General Zhao," replied the Einzbern, in an apparent attempt to appease his fears, "Saber is an honorable person. She believes in fair combat and would prefer to fight on even ground with Rider... er, General Guan."

"And I gather that despite that, you believe she would win?" questioned the aged general of the group.

"What kind of Master would I be if I didn't?" she replied without flinching.

"What kind of 'Master' indeed..."

Hearing that voice echoing in their mind shocked them out of their joy. It sounded a bit weak, but nevertheless, the tone of voice used was very recognizable.

"Impossible," muttered Rider. He did not need to voice it out loud, for that was the exact same thought everyone else had.

Caster chuckled and said, "Perhaps you would care to say that to my face, Rider..." Everyone slowly turned to the sound of the voice, dreading the truth. Unfortunately, their worst fears did seem to actually be true.

* * *

The bullet rifled out of the barrel, moving at the speed of sound towards its destination. And yet, something... something much faster than it intervened and cleaved the speeding piece of metal in twain. Both pieces, now disturbed off their path of flight, shot astray and embed themselves harmlessly into the trunks of trees littered around the area.

Kiritsugu quickly ducked behind one of those trees, mindfully cursing his luck, yet kept his discontent at bay to await the Servant's next move. Lancer now stood in front of a sobbing Kayneth that was clutching his betrothed's still warm body.

"I know you are still here," the Servant of the Lance stated calmly, although looking quite worse for wear, "I know not who you serve, but you will not take any more from my Master. He has lost enough for tonight." Without further words, he turned to his Master and muttered an apology, dismissing his spear. Swiftly tapping the back of his Master's head, he slung his unconscious form over his shoulder and picked up the young lady's body with his other arm, after closing her eyelids first. With ease, leaped into the air past the treetops and disappeared from sight.

Kiritsugu looked to the sky, watching Lancer leave. It was quite unfortunate not to have disabled the mourning magus that was Lancer's Master; plus, he didn't have anything at hand that could sufficiently handle a Servant, so taking both out at the same time was not a viable option. He then turned to the direction of the clearing he had left earlier. It wasn't surprising that Kayneth was able to make it so far out, as an adrenaline-pumped body was able to perform impressive feats, after all. To his surprise, the general feeling of dread that followed the summoned demon suddenly started fluctuating.

" _Did Berserker actually defeat it_?" he wondered as he decided to make his way back, if only to investigate the area. He expected the Mad Servant and his Master to have already left, since it was doubtful they would wish to remain at the spot any longer than they would have to.

* * *

"No! I put an end to you! How could you still be here, alive and well!?" shouted Saber in disbelief.

The Servant chuckled and simply said, "I tripped and fell." Reactions were a mix of confusion, shock, and fear. "I truly believed I had reached my end, but it seems that the Architect of Fate has decided that I should be granted some borrowed time," he continued, fully ignoring their reactions. It may well be an apt description, for there was something odd about his current condition. While his whole upper body seemed to be unblemished, his body from waist down seemed to be encased in some sort of purple fire that didn't seem to burn out. Meanwhile, Archer muttered something about analyzing the situation.

"Shut your babble, I can end you soon enough!" cried Zhang Fei, trying to rush forward to cut the Servant down, though the other generals made great effort to hold him back. Caster merely laughed darkly. The generals ceased their tussling and everyone looked at the Servant with suspicion.

"Do you honestly think we are jesting, Caster?" Saber first questioned, a grim look on her face.

"Oh, I do know that my end shall come to pass," he said, surprising everyone else, "I know fully well that I shall die today. The question you should answer is why I would so willingly embrace my fate."

"Do not take us for...!"

"Fools, Saber? No, the other Servants... including you are not just fools," he sneered back, "You are ignorant fools. Do you truly believe that I have not prepared for this in advance? Do you truly believe I go to my death without purpose? Naive are those who cannot comprehend the will of Chaos."

"Enough! I will not listen to your lies!" she shouted as she ran up to him and cut him down. Or so she thought. She was very taken aback when the blade passed through his body without meeting any resistance.

"As I have stated before... ignorant fools," reiterated Caster, much to their ire. Gesturing out with his right hand, his staff shimmered into existence, and he continued, "A crazed commander I once knew said that Chaos was like a horrid, blooming flower. He died. I would liken Chaos to a seed taking root. Roots that go deep into the foundation, into every nook and cranny... And by the time it shoots, it is hard to remove and even more difficult to purge."

"What have you done, Caster?" growled out Rider.

The Servant let off a chuckle before resuming, "As I have said before... I did not come here to die... without purpose..."

* * *

It scampered as quiet as it possibly could across the now deserted road, a largish book held overhead in its three spindly arms. Cackling as low as it could, it squinted its eyes as it took stock of its surroundings. The sorcerer was quite clear in giving instructions, as if he had dealt with its kind before. Letting off another gleeful cackle, it raced down the shaded sidewalk and turned left into the underbrush. An interestingly wooded area... a small place though, with a grassy side area and some open, wooden constructions. Letting out a hoot of laughter, it looked around, wondering what it should do now. When it was first brought out of the warp, the sorcerer told it very explicit instructions... though it could barely remember it. It would occasionally come through some time or another, but it did remember that the book needed to come to a wooden place. Was this it? It didn't remember. It did remember teleporting to the nearest area it could sense, though.

Its pink, fleshy form giggled as it decided to dismiss that, tossing the book on the ground as it had that singular thought. Maybe it was just supposed to leave it there. Perhaps it should just leave it here and wander around this place... and maybe have some fun...

It was suddenly accosted by a mass of dark pink, ethereal looking tentacles that suddenly sprang up from the unknowingly open book. Struggling, it could only let out a shriek as he was engulfed by more and more of the pulsating appendages. The wrapped up bundle struggled for a few seconds before ceasing all movement, the bundle itself collapsing inward. Speedily, the tentacles retreated into the book and it shut itself. A smile slowly etched itself in the center where eyeless faces were prominently featured, actually showing gleaming white teeth for a second or so before reverting back to the extraordinary cover that it was. The book glowed ever so slightly before literally sinking into the earth. It sank under, with only the water-like ripples being proof it was ever there before the ripples itself calmed and the earth became hard and still once more.

* * *

The image of Caster then spread his arms open and gestured to them, "I have said this before and I shall say this one more... Power requires Sacrifice... and Change requires mine..." In a split second, the purple fire around his lower body suddenly spread and covered his entire being.

"Target acquired," Archer suddenly stated before dashing past the image of the burning Servant. Right before everyone's confused expressions, she gestured to the ground. The image then disappeared and the real body of Caster was unearthed... or what was left of it. His whole lower body was gone, apparently decimated by the great attack from Excalibur. Not only his lower body, but most of his left arm as well, leaving a small stump attached to his shoulder.

"Archer, wait!" shouted Saber as slivers of white light appeared around Caster's body, suspending him in the air, "We have yet to know the full extent of his plans! If you kill him now, we might unleash something worse than what we have seen here!"

The Servant of Chaos chuckled darkly. "Have you not learned your lesson, Saber?" he asked as Archer rose to the sky, the feeling of power emanating from her slowly elevating in sync, "Once she is in that form, she would be as unfeeling as a machine. Once she has started, she will not stop, not for anything."

"The Blade of God!"

"Damn it, Caster! What did you do!?" thundered Saber in rage as Archer's voice started echoing around her chant.

The Servant laughed in her face and cried, "Do you not remember what I had said earlier? How easy it was to persuade others to act exactly how you want them!? It simply is too easy!"

"The world that God created..."

"Retreat!" ordered Rider as he mounted up on Red Hare, quickly turning to grab his Master. Zhang Fei had helped Irisviel onto his horse and had mounted as well. The other three had their rides too; Ma Chao on an unbelievably white stallion, Zhao Yun on a sky grey horse, and Huang Zhong on a chestnut colored horse.

"If you wish, o King, you can borrow my ride!" offered the youngest general as he dismounted.

"Everything is a lie..."

"My thanks, General Zhao," thanked Saber, as she got on. Zhao Yun joined Ma Chao on his horse instead.

"Make haste! Who knows what Archer's best attack will do!" shouted Rider after them, as the others had already ridden off, away from the possible site of impact.

"... everything is an excuse!"

Archer reached the highest point she was aimed to go. The eight swords now circling around her, pointed outwards and now glowing green. Caster was able to dismiss his helm, revealing his ashen grey skin and pupil-less eyes, and looked to the sky at the Servant of the Bow.

"The end..."

The eight swords now were aimed downwards at him. In a flash of light, they became gigantic. Gigantic, green glowing swords... all aimed at him. At the sight of the swords, he began to grin.

"Yes... Yes...!" he cackled out, "Come, Archer! End me... and seal the fate of Terra..."

"... now, destroy everything!"

The swords fell.

* * *

He grit his teeth and bore with the pain caused by the overactive worms in his body. Kariya had leaned the sleeping form of Sakura against the tree behind him while he peered past the bushes and watched as the fight raged on. He had lost track of time; it seemed like the fight had raged for hours and being in constant pain, it slipped his mind. He had just enough time to take another look at his Servant before falling to the ground as another wave of pain washed through. There were two tubes on his Servant's dive suit filled with red and blue liquids and for what he could tell in between the pain, they might have something to do with the way the Servant could cast magecraft. though it did sound absurd to him. There was no way any kind of science could replicate the way magecraft works.

All that was shot out of his mind when the pain subsided enough for him to look up. Much to his shock, he found Berserker thrown to the ground, right in front of his hiding spot. The diving suit seemed to have minor gashes everywhere and the tubes seemed to be drained to the last drop; as it turned around to get on its knees, he could see that the viewport had a few cracks on it.

" _No... Berserker is losing... should I use a Command Seal_?" he wondered in his despair, knowing full well that he should do so to give his Servant a fighting chance, but seemingly petrified in fear when the demon slowly walked up to them. It looked triumphant, its teeth barred like a great big smile, eager to get its prize.

" **It has been a millennia or so since I have enjoyed such a fight** ," it declared suddenly, absolutely surprising Kariya with its voice. It then pointed its sword at the grounded Servant and declared, " **Get up! You are not done until I tear you limb from limb and claim your skull! Show me the fury that impressed me so!** "

And yet, it suddenly seemed to freeze in its spot. Berserker was still on his knees, yet he was struggling to get up and continue the fight. Kariya had already decided to use a Command Seal when the demon suddenly shouted, " **How dare you! Damnable sorcerer! I should have known better than to trust a follower of Tzeentch! I will seek you out and grind your skull to dust!** "

Defiantly, it roared and raised its arms in rage. Right before the Matou's bewildered eyes, the demon suddenly exploded into fine, bronze-red dust that was seemingly dispersed into the wind. Kariya could only stare at the empty space where the demon disappeared before slumping back to the ground, suddenly feeling very tired. With the waves of pain wracking his body and the effect of adrenalin wearing off, the new wave of lethargy slowly made him nod off. As he fell unconscious, Berserker finally got to his feet. Slowly, he walked through the bushes and loomed over his Master, his viewport now colored yellow. Sakura was still sleeping, soundly and peacefully.

A slight rustling in the undergrowth sent Berserker on guard.

"Please, I mean no harm," as an unrecognizable figure in dark cloth stepped out of the shadows, "I merely wish to bring healing to your Master."

The wary Servant did not reply, but reacted by stepping in front of Kariya and Sakura. The man just chuckled.

"I assure you, I am telling the truth, as God is my witness," the man attempted to assure, but seeing that the armored one unmoving, he spoke further, "While it is good that you are untrusting of me, your Master is in a vulnerable position. It would possibly be in your best interest that I heal him before anything else happens."

Berserker was still unmoving.

"Hmm, then I suppose I have no choice but to introduce myself," said the supposed healer. Bowing slightly, he said, "I am the Master of Assassin." The man rose his head slightly and suddenly found a drill a mere few inches from his face. "Perhaps... you should see to your Master instead," he then warned.

The Mad Servant spun around and found Assassin standing right there, with the shadows rising up around Kariya's head, multiple spikes ready to perforate him.

"As I have stated before," said the man nonchalantly as he walked past the stunned Servant, "I merely want to heal your Master." Kneeling down next to him, he pressed a glowing green hand on Kariya's stomach and waited, while Assassin retracted the spikes and slowly melded back into the shadows. "I would also like to inform your Master," he continued as he pressed down, eliciting a pained grunt from Kariya, "That I wish to offer him a deal and if possible, a temporary alliance. I may have something that he would like to acquire..."

Berserker's free hand curled up tightly at the grunt of pain from his Master, knowing that he was helpless right now. Unknown to him... Kirei was smiling.


	16. Down Time

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

The dark dome slowly became discolored, turning from black to grey to white in a matter of seconds before suddenly dispersing into the air like it was made of smoke all along. As the fog slowly watered down to a slightly misty condition, the people and spirits within slowly became visible towards each other. Irisviel looked uneasy, as if she had taken in something bad. Saber was frowning, unsatisfied with the ending of the battle. Archer in her transformed state and slightly more clothed than previously seen, unperturbed by what had transpired, hovering slightly with a giant sheathed sword floating behind her. Waver looked quite relieved that he actually survived. Rider looked quite thoughtful, as if in deep thought.

The young man let out a huge sigh of relief, "We actually made it. I can't believe it, but we did it... we put a stop to Caster..."

"My only concern was Caster's words," muttered Saber, loud enough for them to hear, "If Caster had done something..."

"Anything Caster would have done, it would have been undone with his death," stated Rider, "This conclusion would be far more likely than him having prepared something that would have triggered in his death. Anything else he would have said was merely to confuse and hesitate."

"That is also true..." trailed of Saber. She did not doubt that truth, but she could not help but to wonder about Caster's words; he always spoke to them in half-truths after all. Who's to say that he did not have something else set aside as a precaution?

Her thoughts were derailed when Archer and her huge weapon suddenly glowed yellow and without warning, a flash of bright light obscured their vision for a few seconds. After the light died down and everyone's eyes had gotten used to the low light conditions, they found Archer as she was previously, before her transformation. Only this time, she appeared without her cap, instead sporting a blue hair brooch on the side of her head of her long back length blonde hair. Her first action was to sport a light blush on her cheeks as she half bowed to Saber.

"I... I'm so sorry about that earlier, and for not apologizing earlier," she suddenly spoke up, minutely surprising the Servant of the Sword, "I didn't know what came over me. I always thought I had full control when I willingly transform." Going back to standing straight, she continued, "I really didn't know it would happen."

"Well... since you apologized..." said the surprised king at the sudden reversion of her personality, but seemingly accepting of the apology.

"My thanks!" Archer said with a smile, glad that things were settled, even though it was late coming.

The sound of Rider clearing his through brought their attention to him. "With the death of Caster, thus I believe the purpose of our alliance has been complete," he stated as he focused more on Saber, "The next time we meet will be as enemies, not as allies."

"It would be an honor to duel you in fair combat, Saint of War," she pronounced as regal as she could while sheathing her sword.

Yet, as Red Hare trotted up to him and Waver, he turned his back to check on the legendary horse while saying, "One could hardly call this 'fair combat' when there are others waiting in the wings to strike in our times of lacking." Turning back to her, he continued, "War is a fickle thing, Saber. It is never fair. In times like this, kindness is reserved for the people that do not take part in it and chivalry is best left at home for times of peace."

"You dare ridicule my beliefs!?" she shouted at him in anger.

"I would," he replied as he stared at her, "Your sword promises victory... but only to its wielder. It says much on the one holding it. One who would do everything to gain victory over their enemies. But for what purpose? If you sacrifice everything to gain victory over your enemies, what is left? All you did was throw everything you had at the enemy for a few tracts of land. Such a hollow victory is not worth being called a victory at all."

Purposely ignoring her glare, he got on his ride, hoisting Waver up as well. "Question yourself, Saber. Amend your beliefs. Take the good and discard the murky. Lead your naivety away and have the courage to learn. If you have not readied yourself for the next time we meet, then you have already lost," he lectured before riding off like the wind, his young Master once again holding on for dear life.

"Saber..." called out Irisviel out of concern as she placed a comforting hand over the Servant's shoulder.

"I am fine, Irisviel," the Servant replied, reigning in her emotions, "It is unbecoming of me to be hostile." Turning to the faux Master, she assured with a small smile, "There is no need for worry."

A sigh sounded and the two women looked at Archer, who was staring off into space, almost like she was listening to something. She closed her eyes and turned to them, saying, "Well, Master is definitely pleased with me. Once again, I really am sorry for what happened earlier. I guess the War would be continuing tomorrow night." With another sigh, she turned around and before she went into spirit form and left, she said these words.

"Rider was only being prudent with his words, Saber. I have a feeling you do know the harshness of war. Yet, sometimes the ones who fight in them forget the impact on those that did not. War inflicts pain on everyone, Saber, everyone... I only hope that instead of keeping to fair and even combat, you should try and end this war as soon as possible."

Silence.

"Just like Lancer..."

"Saber?" sounded Irisviel in puzzlement.

"Lancer said something similar the other night," the Servant muttered, Rider's words still affecting her, "About how this war will not allow chivalry... Are my beliefs wrong?"

Kiritsugu's wife was unable to reply.

* * *

"Was it wise to let him go, Master? If we had taken the chance, there would be one less Master and one less Servant to worry about," queried Assassin. Kirei had made no explanation ready when he ordered him to take all of them, Berserker included, to the entrance of the Matou estate. He was certain that course of action was the correct thing to do, yet the priest made no indication that he was to kill off the man Matou Kariya.

"I intend to get him indebted to me, Assassin," the changed man stated as the both of them watched from the shadows, as Berserker jumped over the high gate with ease, the Matou Master over his shoulder.

"Ah, so you intend to use him to remove the other Masters and Servants? Where did this caution come from?" the assassin stated, finally understanding what his Master wanted.

"Something of the sort," he replied calmly. After a pause, he continued, "Come, Assassin. There is one more place I believe I must go before I retire to rest."

"Oh? And where is our destination, Master?", the Servant asked in his curiosity.

"To the Fuyuki Hyatt, Assassin. I have an appointment with a Lord," Kirei replied... with a knowing smile.

* * *

Lancer leaned wearily against the wall and looked to the moon. It had been a long night and he was a lot more tired than usual. With the death of the Master's betrothed, he could no longer partake in extended battles of attrition. After having retrieved his Master and the Mistress, he was ordered to stay at this abandoned building with the body while his Master went and dealt with their former living arrangements. Admittedly, Lancer was worried; Sola-Ui's death had been a devastating blow to Kayneth and probably derailed all the preparations that were made to win this War. Closing his eyes, he got off the wall and decided to take his place with his Master. But, he paused in the open doorway and suddenly spun around, brandishing the Holy Lance. The point of the blade was softly touching the edge of the nose of someone he did not expect to meet again.

"Well, it always pays to be cautious, but I come in peace, Lancer," said the priest, "I merely wish to offer an alliance with your Master."

Lancer showed no reaction to his offer, but he was still suspicious of his motives. He took in a sharp breath when he realized that if he was here, then Assassin...

"Do not fret, Lancer," stated the Master, sounding suspiciously reassuring, "If I wanted your Master dead, we wouldn't be talking like this." Assassin then rose up from the priest's shadow, his red eyes seemingly boring a hole into him.

Lancer paused, and then slowly lowered his lance, despite his suspicions. The priest did make sense, after all. Wordlessly, he stepped aside and gestured inside.

"Thank you for listening to reason, Lancer," stated the man with an uncharacteristic smirk as he stepped past the Servant. Lancer followed after him, but wondered why Assassin made no attempt to follow after.

One room later, they were standing before an oblivious, hunched over Ninth Lord, who had his sole attention on the dead body of his beloved. Lancer did witness the effort he had put in; Kayneth did not tell him exactly what he did but from what he did understand was that it involved using water and wind magic, elemental magic which he had never seen before, to keep the body from decaying. He also had the Servant assist him in building a temporary, lead lined container as to preserve the magecraft that is acting on the body, which he performed with no difficulty due to Haste.

"Greetings, Ninth Lord of the Archibalds, I come..." he started but was very quickly interrupted.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE, YOU VILE SERPENT!" Kayneth started to shout as he suddenly rose up and turned to face them. He looked extremely tired and had red eyes, possibly due to mourning. "LANCER! HOW DARE YOU LET... YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME, WORM!"

"On the contrary, Lord El-Melloi," snickered the priest, "I come to offer an alliance."

"I have no need for one such as you," he growled to the priest, his emotions now more under his control, "What's the point of it all? Even if I had reached my inevitable victory, it holds no meaning if she has passed on. Leave me out of your schemes, worm."

"Then perhaps I could help you reconsider," the priest told him, "You do know that the Grail can grant you any wish you so desire, do you not? Why not wish for the return of your beloved?" Kayneth froze into place, silently staring at him. "To think that for all your talent and power, you could not even see such a possibility?" the priest sneered, "I suppose the old adage 'Love is blind' holds true then."

The Archibald then began to tremble slightly as his head lowered. "Master? Are you well?" asked Lancer, breaking his own silence as he stepped forward to inquire his well being.

"To think that you, a third rate, would be able to out think me," he said as he looked up with an angered look on his face, "I thank you for your input. Now leave me be. Lancer... kill him."

Before Lancer could take a step forward, multiple shadowy tendrils burst out from a dark part of the room and tugged the smiling priest in. Lancer dashed forward but to no avail, as only the sound of scraping was heard as the point of his lance was dragged across the wall. "I had hoped to come to a proper agreement, but it seems I have to resort to blackmail instead," the man's voice echoed through the room. And without warning, the shadows rose up and encapsulated the casket that held Sola-Ui, sinking into the ground after doing so. With a loud 'No', Kayneth threw himself after it, but all for naught. It vanished the same way the priest did.

The voice of the priest chuckled before ending with, "I will let you know what you will need to do soon enough, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, ninth Lord of the Archibalds."

"SOLA-UI!"

* * *

Maiya slid the door open, letting the morning sun illuminate the simple room as she stepped out. Irisviel was still sleeping off the harrowing night, with Saber maintaining vigilance by her side. She looked quite troubled the night before when Kiritsugu's assistant relayed what happened at the other site; that a demonic being was summoned by Caster's Master in his dying moments. That he had followed after Kayneth as he tried to evacuate Sola-Ui away from the fight between the demon and Lancer with sudden assistance from Berserker. That he had tried to assassinate the magus while Sola-Ui suddenly expired, and yet the attempt was thwarted by the sudden appearance of Lancer. Having decided to back off, he made his way back to the clearing, only to find the battlefield abandoned. He could only speculate that Berserker was able to defeat the demonic being and that the Servant and his Master had also escaped. A sudden vibration on the table suddenly jarred her thoughts, prompting her to answer it.

"Maiya."

"Kiritsugu," she acknowledged.

"How is Irisviel?"

Taking a moment to glance at the general direction where the person of interest was resting, the assistant replied, "She is still recuperating. Saber is by her side." Then, her point of view moved towards the table, where thee morning papers were. "Although, I cannot gauge their reactions to the morning news," she continued after her pause.

"I see," he said, "There have been other developments since then." And then he told her of what he witnessed after he had tracked down Kayneth and Lancer, who had already vacated the hotel, belongings and all. "As it stands, they will now be on guard and with Lancer having a spell that could possibly rival my own capabilities, it may be extremely risky to make any move to take out his Master," he concluded.

"Thus, solidifying Assassin and his Master as a high priority threat," she added her own opinion.

"There might be a way to nullify this situation," the Magus Killer proposed, "When Irisviel has awoken, please tell her this..."


	17. Father and Daughter

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Risei cleared his throat for a moment before announcing to a seemingly empty church, "It is with due duress that I should have to inform all Master's of the War, that all ongoing conflicts will cease for another night. In the aftermath of the defeat of Caster and his Master, it has been discovered that Caster has also caused a number of unexplainable deaths at the moment of his demise. It is due to this increased risk of discovery that I make such an alteration to the rules of the Grail War in accordance to the emergency provisions I am granted as mediator. Once the risk has lessened, the War shall begin anew."

After a seconds pause, he continued, "Just like it has been said before, anyone having any questions are welcome to ask... anyone with a capacity for human language, that is."

As before, mysterious sounds echoed through the empty church, originating from outside. Risei seemingly sighed heavily and muttered, "It seems my Master has become quite devious. I truly wonder what he will think of next..."

* * *

Waver suddenly sat up. He was at rest, slowly dozing off to sleep, the previous night being quite draining for him. The familiar he sent out brought back some welcome news. He lay back down on the ground, his body being in the center of the summoning circle he drew with chicken blood a few days back. Initially, he felt that by resting and recuperating there, he could speed up Rider's mana regeneration as well as recover some of his own. So, he spent most of the morning buying food and drink, filling himself once he had settled into the little clearing in the wooded area he used. He didn't know how much he could help Rider recover, but the news from the mediator was godsend. Another day to rest and recover should definitely refill both his and Rider's mana. His Servant will definitely be at full strength when the War resumes.

" _I concur, Master_."

"Rider..."

" _The drawn out battle certainly did not favor us the previous night. I should apologize for taxing you_."

"There is no need for that, Rider. I have to do my part in contributing to your efforts. In fact, that is what I should have been doing. I don't want to win the War just by riding on your coattails. If this is the way for me to do my part, then I should do it," the young man reasoned. Then, he asked, "Rider, why did you bring this up now?"

" _Hmm, your level of awareness is good. As for my reasons, I was deep in thought_."

"Rider?"

" _I have been admonishing Saber for her beliefs in leadership. In truth, I do not feel I should be the one to do so. I am a general. A high ranking one at that, but still just a general that follows orders. If Xuande were here or even Sleeping Dragon, I would defer to them. Yet I believe I am confident that I am correct in saying that a leader does not lead_ alone."

"Ah, I see..."

" _Another thing on my mind was my wish. I myself am starting to think that my wish could also be counted as selfish. While I merely wish to have my life to be extended, there is no certainty that I may be able to keep the promise made in the peach garden. But, things such as this requires even deeper thought._ "

"I think we have all the time in the world right now Rider. You do what you need to do. I shall do mine," replied Waver with a sigh as he stifled a yawn, attempting to fall asleep once more.

" _Indeed._ "

* * *

" _This is indeed a welcome reprieve, Risei, but won't it also give more time to the other Masters to recover as well_?" questioned Tokiomi.

"That may be true, but with the masses holding vigils at multiple places, it will be extremely difficult to hold the war," the old priest reasoned, "If anything, it will have to be pushed to midnight. Plus, there will be grief counseling sessions not only at the church, but at the community center as well. However, they will only be held in the mornings and afternoons. You can still have your 'meeting' here as scheduled."

" _Indeed. That, at least, is good news. Though, it is most unfounded on how the Grail could have chosen such a Servant._ "

"While that may be a pertinent thought, the concealment of magecraft should take precedence," he reminded.

" _You have already done well to do just that. I also have concerns about the reasons the Einzbern would wish to meet with me. If possible, I would like to make them allies, at least until only a few of 'us' remain_."

"I do not doubt you would be able to sway them, Tokiomi," he assured.

" _I am not lacking in confidence; if you would assume so, you are quite mistaken, Risei. At the meantime, I believe I had best leave you to your duties_."

"Thank you," he replied, giving a slight bow. "Ah, before I forget, my son wishes to confer with you," the old priest mentioned before leaving the room.

" _Is that so_? _What is it you wish to ask me, Kirei_?"

"If it is not a bother, could you let me peruse your tomes? I have a particular need for them..." the young man stated with hidden glee.

* * *

Berserker wandered the halls of the Matou place of residence. His Master was indisposed, recuperating from the exertions of the previous night. He didn't know what the old man did to his Master, but his Master did rage greatly at him after the old man fed to him a large worm. The Servant did not know what to make of it, but if it benefited his Master's recovery, he did not have to say anything. He then realized that he was just before the door that lead to the cellar or something, the place where he was summoned from. He paused; his Master did not say that he was not to go down here. He could not ask his Master, as the Master was still resting upstairs after he had moved him at the behest of the old man. The old man did not restrict him either. As he had nothing else better to do other than to wait, he went down below.

There were worms. Lots of them. They were everywhere. Every inch of the stone floor was covered in them. And protruding in the middle of that sea was a child's head. Berserker stared for a moment, looking straight at her. She was still, as if stuck between living and dying. Her eyes seemed dull and she did not do anything in protest. At first the Servant did not recognize her, but after a while, he did. It was the same girl that his Master rescued. But why... why is she here covered in worms? Why is she not fighting back? Why is she there? His Master was quite protective of her... like he was when with a Little Sister.

A Little Sister...

His Master's Little Sister...

Little Sister...

She's a Little Sister...

...

He suddenly let loose a furious, disconcerted howl. The porthole turned red and he leaped down to the bottom, many worms getting smashed to bits underfoot. The few steps he took, he took quickly and scooped up the little girl. The worms slid off her, save one, which he knelt down to pin the worm to the floor and slowly dragged it out. He then headed towards the stairs, careful not to make her uncomfortable.

"Leave her be, Berserker."

Silently, he stopped in the middle of the flight of stairs and looked up to find the source of the voice, making as if to glare at him. The old man.

"I do not expect Kariya to win this War, being the failure that he is. Therefore, I must 'groom' the next contender as well as make her the one who will bring more worthy heirs to the Matou lineage. I will not disrupt her 'training', not for Kariya, and certainly not for you. Return to your Master and guard him well. This matter is not yours to interfere with," he lectured, as if conversing with a sane person. Something that was far from Berserker.

What sanity he had left, he used for a creative purpose. Very carefully, he laid the naked girl down on the steps. The old man made a grunting noise, as if satisfied with his actions. Stretching out a few fingers with his free hand, he summoned a pocket of air current with them. He clenched his hand and a swirling current of air appeared below him. Without warning, he was suddenly launched into the air and straight at the surprised old man with astounding speed. The drill impacted the body first and started spinning, drawing blood and guts. The force of the air current brought around by Berserker caused him to collide and pin the old man to the stone wall.

He let out another baleful howl, the glass in his headpiece actually reverberating in concert with the sound, and then he disconnected the drill. He left the shocked old man impaled to the wall and moved to check on the little girl. Unfortunately, the old man did stay in shock for long.

"You dare lay a hand on me, do you? Do you think me helpless? I could easily kill your Master while he rests," the old man threatened.

He stopped and turned around. His hand, fingers previously had swirling air currents, was now frosted over as if covered in ice. He clenched his hand a moment before throwing it open towards the old man. A stream of ice shot out and instantly froze the old man solid. Satisfied he wasn't that noisy anymore, the Servant continued down the stairs to check on the girl.

* * *

His eyelids flew open with a start. Slowly, he rose, finding himself in his long abandoned bed. As he swung himself around to get his feet on the floor, he thought back of what he had dreamed. Berserker was fighting off waves and waves of enemies, both by using the magecraft-like powers as well as his drill and various gun-like implements. All the while getting instructions sent to him in his helm, presumably through telepathy. After watching him fend off his enemies, the Servant turned to run, going up a flight of stairs to flip a switch. Further instructions sent him to destroy the nearby pipes and about stabilizing some sort of pressure. Then, he was instructed to run to the elevator, and he watched as Berserker rushed to said place to meet the one that was giving the orders. The person sounded feminine and called him Father... was Berserker really her father, or just a father figure? Why were they escaping the underwater city? What happened to them, to him, to make his Servant don the armor and to use such magecraft-like powers? Many more questions were put forth in his mind, but he had no answers as he could only see snippets of his Servant's memory.

The both of them were running down a hallway that wasn't flooded when they came upon a part full of red boxes. All sounds were drowned out save an ominous ticking sound. The girl, who was running ahead, skid to halt and was suddenly covered in a purple aura. Then, his view filled with white hot fire that was followed by a deafening explosion. And then he woke up.

"I was wondering when you would wake up, Matou Kariya."

His head snapped towards the voice. A man. An ordinary looking man. His side flanked by barely seen silhouette that had glowing red eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul; he presumed that to be Assassin. He was about to call for his Servant when his unknown visitor spoke up.

"Please, do not panic nor should you make hasty decisions," said the man, as if to assure him, "I did not come to fight... or didn't you hear the news? I suppose being unconscious could be a factor..."

"What do you want... I doubt you came to talk me to death," he retorted weakly, suddenly feeling a spike of pain lance up his back. He could feel Berserker already start to siphon mana from him. Who was he fighting?

"No... no, I didn't. In fact, I come bearing gifts... and a proposition that could interest you greatly," said the man with an ever so slight smirk.

* * *

A crack appeared on the ice. It traveled downwards, spreading outward like a spiders web before shattering to a million pieces, revealing a rather miffed but amused Zouken.

"You... do you really think it is that simple to bind me? How presumptuous you are... Berserker..." the old man sneered as he slowly moved outward, his bloodied body sliding off the drill.

Berserker was now carrying the young girl close to his shoulder as he walked up the stairs. He brought up his free hand towards the ancient Matou, the fingertips and palm now alight with fire.

"By the power of the Command Seal, stop attacking, Berserker."

The hand on fire started trembling, the aim wavering and the intent forced into control. But, the gauntlet was still pretty much affixed on Zouken.

"Berserker, stop attacking! I command you! STOP!" shouted Kariya, another Command Seal fading away on his hand.

The viewport started flickering between yellow and red as the trembling increased. Several tense seconds ticked past before finally, it settled to yellow as the hand slowly came down and fell to his side. The Servant then looked to his Master, as if to ask why he was not allowed to kill the old man.

"Such timely intervention, Kariya," commented the old man as he turned his sights to the wrecked young man.

"I did not do that to save you," he growled as he stepped up to the old man and thrust a piece of parchment into his face, "I came to have you and Sakura sign this."

The old man smirked as he turned to look at the patch of vellum, the smirk slowly fading off as he read its contents.

"What is the meaning of this? You dare shove this nonsense into my face and expect me to sign it? I will not bind myself to this," Zouken declared sternly, "Now have your Servant release me and..."

"You are in no position to bargain. Either you sign this..." started Kariya.

"Or what? I am no fool. This is a binding contract. You would dare serve this to me? Your uncle?" questioned the old man, his voice rising a bit higher.

"You are no uncle! No uncle would allow this to happen on a little girl like Sakura!" shouted the younger man, "I will not call you that! Your methods are not human!" He then lunged at the elder man, pushing him back and slamming him against the wall by the throat, and slamming the parchment beside the head. "You will sign this agreement," he snarled threateningly, "Or I will have Berserker destroy every single worm down there with my last Command Seal."

"Really, Kariya?" Zouken actually having breath to snicker, "Not only will you forfeit your chance to win the Grail War, you also forfeit the chance to take Sakura away from me. I doubt you will throw that away."

"After implanting those worms on me, I'm as good as dead," he growled with resolve, "The very least, I shall delay her suffering by your hands. I don't know how much resource you spent on those worms, nor do I care. I will make sure Sakura will never have them corrupt her anymore. Now sign it. And then, you will teach Sakura to sign it as well."

The old man stared at him for a moment, carefully observing for any weakness. Finding only resolve, he harrumphed and said, "You truly are a shame on the Matou family, Kariya. Very well, I shall do so. You know very well that you will pay dearly for this transgression."

He did not respond to the jab as he released his hold. Instead he turned to Berserker and ordered, "Release him."

The Mad Servant stepped up and got hold of the drill, making sure to take his time in retrieving it. With a growl, Zouken snatched the parchment and reluctantly proceeded to do the deed.

* * *

"Why are you helping me?" _Kariya asked, confused as to his intentions._

"I wish to gain an ally, in all honesty," _the man said as he handed the roll of parchment to him_ , "Let's just say that, while I do this favor for you, I expect something in return."

_The Matou stared at the rolled up vellum with uncertainty. While he would welcome anything that could help save Sakura, he could not help but to think there is some other motive to this gesture of good faith. Then again, he was bargaining with a magus. The other Master would probably ask of a favor of equal measure of that is given to him._

"Then, I suppose I shall agree to this then," _he said before breathing in a bit too fast, pain once more lancing through his body._

"Very good. I assure you that you made the right choice," _the man said smoothly_ , "I'll let you know of my favor tomorrow. I'm sure you will find it quite interesting." _The red eyes moved behind him and vanished. The man was suddenly engulfed in blackness, and in the process, Kariya could hear the whispers of his goodbye_.


	18. Lock and Load

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Kiritsugu pulled back the sliding door. He did not feel at all comfortable visiting the safe house while there were still five other Servant-Master pairs still alive out there. Every second that ticked by as he stayed here meant the chance of the other Masters finding out who Saber's real Master was increased. He hoped that he could keep the meeting as brief as possible. Even so, he wondered about the reason that his wife would so hurriedly call him over. He hoped the plausible reason was worth breaking cover. True, he did feel worried in one corner of his heart, but he could ill afford to feel this way while the war was still ongoing.

Light filled the darkened interior of the shed. She was putting on the finishing touches to the magic circle carved into the floor. She did hear the sliding door creak open and easily got up, her eyes seemingly brightening up at the sight of him.

"Welcome back, Kiritsugu," she greeted him, lightly smiling.

"Iri, what happened?" he asked, straight to the point as he slid the door shut, "You sounded worried when you contacted."

Her smile melted away. "Take the sheath," she requested. If he was surprised by the request, he did not show it, though he fully understood what she meant.

"Iri, why do you ask me of this?" he questioned her calmly, finding this sudden request unusual and quite unbelievable.

"I know you worry for my safety, Kiritsugu. I know that is why you have me carry it," she started her explanation, "But lately, I began having an unsettling feeling that something bad will happen to you. While my misgivings may be mostly due to my worry for you, but ever since the defeat of Caster, they have grown overwhelmingly strong." Slowly and deliberately, she stepped up to him and looked him in the eye. "No matter how much I tell myself you will be safe as long as the plan continues to work, I can assuage my fears no longer. Please, Kiritsugu, at least help to put me at ease," she ended as she put her hands to her chest.

"Iri," he spoke out, effectively stopping her actions, "You know why I asked you to carry it."

"I do, but..."

"And today, you will be going to the Fuyuki Church," he cut in, "Dangerous grounds from which Assassin operates from; where Archer and both Masters will also be present. While I'm confident Saber and Maiya can and will protect you, I cannot guarantee whether any third party should interrupt the proceedings. I will not take it from you when all others still believe you are Saber's Master."

The both of them stared at each other. "Iri, please. Keep it for now," he assured her softly, "If you still feel this way, you can pass it on to me after the meeting, not before."

She continued to stare for a while, but then bowed her head and breathed in, releasing a soft sigh.

"Thank you, Kiritsugu."

* * *

"Father!"

The door of the house flew open and Rin stood in the doorway, red faced from running down the stairs. Tokiomi gave her a sideways glance. Aoi gave her daughter a worried look, but nonetheless walked up to her and got squat down to her level.

"Rin, your father would like to speak with you," she told the young girl, who nodded in understanding. She then turned around to look at Rin running over to her father. With Tokiomi suddenly informing her of his visit, she didn't know what to think. Now that she had some time to think about it, she wasn't sure if what Kariya told her about Sakura was true or it was just a ploy to impede her husband in the War. She had made up her mind not to mention any of this to her husband but she was worried that Rin would want to confront him of it. She worried further for what his reaction would be.

"Rin," began the father as he bent forward, placing his hand in the side of his daughter's head, "As you grow up, try to keep the Church in your debt. Beyond that, I leave the rest in your judgment. You'll be fine on your own. One day, the Holy Grail will appear. It's the Tohsaka's responsibility to obtain it. Above all, if you wish to be a mage, this is the path you must follow." He then removed his hand from her head and produced a book from a pocket and handed it to her.

"Rin. Take this," he told her as she clutched the book to her chest like a precious treasure. A book filled with his knowledge and notes about the spells used by the Tohsaka lineage.

"Well, then I'll be going," Tokiomi stated as he stood up straight.

"Father, wait!" Rin suddenly said. He paused, wondering what she wanted to ask. Aoi's heart seemingly skipped a beat as she stood up in shock. Surely she wouldn't...

"Father, why did you give up Sakura?"

Rin...

Tokiomi looked down on the young girl, his face suddenly blank. He then closed his eyes and bowed his head with a sigh. "Rin. One day I will explain to you my reasons for giving up Sakura, but now is not the time," he stated as he opened them. She made as if to say something but kept quiet as he spoke up calmly once more, "Rin, you are aware of what is happening in the city, are you not? Then please, be patient. Be calm and unworried. Remember what I told you on the path of elegance of the Tohsaka. I promise that when I return and when you have gone further in your studies, I will tell you why I gave her up. Not before."

Rin had her head bowed at those last words, as if in thought. Aoi worried that she might do something displeasing, like cry or get angry, or worse reveal that Kariya had been the one who placed doubt into her heart. To her relief, Rin looked up to Tokiomi and smiled, "Yes, father."

Aoi calmed down, relieved that nothing untoward happened

"Master, may I?" Aoi heard Archer ask suddenly as the Servant stepped into view with a... stuffed toy?

"Be quick," her husband said as he walked out of view, and she heard a car door open and close.

"Hi, Rin. I'm glad you made it home safe," Archer said as she knelt down with her panda.

"... you really are a Servant?" she finally said after a pause, clutching the book close.

"I am," Archer said with a gentle smile.

"Then... then promise me you will take care of my father. Make sure he comes back," Rin suddenly demanded.

Archer chuckled and said, "I promise." And then, presenting the panda to her, "The things I have to do... I can't take care of Mister Panda while I'm protecting your father. Do you mind taking care of him for me while I'm gone?"

Seeing her daughter nod, Aoi wanted to laugh as the young girl tried to hold on to the rather large toy while gripping the book in her other hand. But, with all her strength, she kept her face straight as not to cause her daughter any embarrassment, even though her own cheeks started to tint pink.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," said the Servant as she got up and walked towards the car.

"Goodbye, Father. Goodbye, Miss Archer," she said as the car started up. Rin turned round, keeping the car in view as it slowly drove off with Kirei at the wheel.

Aoi gracefully walked up to the gate. "Come inside, Rin," she called out, "It will be dark soon."

"Coming, Mother."

* * *

" _The deed is done, Kirei. I have notified both parties._ "

" _Well done, Assassin_ ," the priest thought back while keeping his eye on the road, " _Now, I think it's best that you keep yourself hidden for now. We do not want our invitees to feel uncomfortable later on, now do we_?"

" _No, Master, we will not._ "

* * *

Night had just fallen when the contingent of three finally arrived at the church. Irisviel walked down a third of the isle before halting in place, Saber pausing a pew away. While Maiya took up position next to the double doors. Meanwhile, the earlier arrivals stood in front of the pulpit. Tokiomi standing at the end of the aisle while Kirei and Archer being at his right and left respectively. The atmosphere was under uncertain silence and the Servants tense at being at relatively close proximity with one another.

"I would like to thank you agreeing to this meeting," started the lady who called for this meeting at the behest of Kiritsugu, "As well as to providing the place of meeting." Making sure she was unnoticed, Maiya adjusted her posture slightly, having her watch face the discussion; a clever ploy to make sure Kiritsugu did not miss out on the proceedings.

"It would be proper for me to thank you for this opportunity at an alliance," replied Tohsaka as graciously as he could, "If you did not extend such an invitation, I would have done so instead." Then, motioning to Kirei, he said, "But first, let me introduce you. This is Kirei Kotomine, my student. While we were, once, competitors for the Grail, all that is now in the past, he has lost his Servant and has now yielded his right as Master."

"I see. Then, I suppose this could not come at a more better time," she surmised in turn, careful not to show her anxiety at the priest's presence, "But first, I would like to ask you, on your views on how you think the Grail War has been faring so far."

"That would be simple," he began with a flourish, "After Caster's defeat, five other Servants remain; three of them the founding families that began the War, one of the Clock Tower and one outsider. Even if the Matou, the Tohsaka, and the Einzbern combined outnumber the other two, I would not dare risk the chance of the Grail falling to those on the outside. Therefore, it is most prudent to join forces to oust them early."

A moment of silence went by before Irisviel spoke again, "Then, this truce would be fruitful after all."

"Elaborate."

"While it would go against the pride of the Einzberns to form an alliance with the Tohsaka, since the families are both competing for the Grail," she explained, "But we would not object if we are able to settle with the Tohsaka after all other Master's have been defeated."

"A temporary, conditional ceasefire?" he questioned, "A fair compromise."

"We also have one condition to add to the truce," she informed, "Kirei Kotomine must be completely removed from the Holy Grail War."

While he was outwardly calm, Tokiomi was somewhat shocked at the request and could not help but to send a questioning glace to his student. The person in question had his eyes closed the entire time and had not once moved a muscle, even after the shocking request.

"Would you explain your reasons?" he asked in full curiosity as he turned back to them.

"There is bad blood between the Einzberns and the Executor," she summarized without giving too much away, "If the Tohsaka continue to protect him, we will find ourselves unable to trust you under any circumstances."

The Tohsaka head smoothly turned to his right and asked, "What does she refer to... Kirei."

The silent man now opened his eyes and looked back to his teacher. "I will try my best to explain... in private," he simply said, and spoke no more.

Tokiomi continued to stare at his apprentice for a moment before turning back to the question at hand. "I am afraid I cannot grace you with an answer just yet," he replied graciously, "I will first have to confer with my apprentice, but rest assured, you will have your answer when day breaks."

"Then let us adjourn for the time being. It seems we shall remain at odds with each other until we receive your answer," she stated plainly, "I do hope to gain a favorable answer."

"As well as I," he replied, keeping his calm composure as he observed them taking their leave, the short raven-haired woman in black exiting last. A few moments later, they could hear the roar of a motorcycle and shortly after it left, the starting of a car. Calmly, he walked to the side window from which the silvery moon rays streamed through and illuminated the main sanctuary, not saying anything until all was quiet once more.

"I wish to apologize for not abiding with the plan," started Kirei, "I only wished to aid you in secret by removing Saber and the Einzbern from the war."

"I would have preferred to have known of your relationship with the Einzbern," spoke up Tokiomi in reply, impressed with his intuition, but somewhat disappointed in his resulting actions, "Unfortunately, I have no choice. You must withdraw from the Grail War... Kirei"

The priest breathed in and out, then replying in resignation, "By your orders. Please, leave it to me."

"But what of your father, Risei? Will he be returning?" asked the Tohsaka head before the priest left.

"Do not worry. He will be here soon to give you the additional Command Seal," the man informed before taking his leave.

"It is indeed quite regrettable that you leave, Kirei," Tokiomi surmised to himself as he took a seat and the front pew, Archer disappearing up to the floor above to keep watch, "I take comfort in the fact that due to your efforts, the Tohsaka's will eventually emerge victorious in this War. We are in your debt."

Outside, Kirei smirked as he continued walking and said, "Oh no, master, I believe it is the other way around."

* * *

Riding her Master's present to her at full speed, Saber made careful scrutiny of the roads ahead of her, while enjoying the feeling of riding once more. This machine was certainly different from a horse, handled a little differently as well, but the exhilarating feeling of speed she got from it was exactly the same... and maybe even more so. She never did feel comfortable driving a car; a horse or by extension, a motorbike, was something she felt more at home using. That and somehow, she believed Irisviel's style of driving wasn't the norm in the present day world.

Despite the low hum of the engine, she was still able to pick out the subtle cutting of air when an unknown missile was launched and she was able to swerve out of the way. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a red colored object streaking past her head before winking out of existence. Fearing for the life of her current companions, she quickly made a sharp U-turn and sped back towards Irisviel and Maiya, only to catch ear something much larger dropping towards her from above. Rubber burned as she swerved and screeched to a stop just before the unknown impacted the road in front of her. Gravel and dust flew around as the tarred road was smashed upon Lancer's landing.

"You would attack me here, Lancer? On neutral ground, no less?" she asked him in calm anger as she hastily dismounted and called forth her armor and invisible sword.

"I have already told you the last time we met, Saber, that there is no place for chivalry in real war," the Servant of the Lance intoned calmly as he stood ready, his spear aimed at her head. His words further served to rile her up further.

"I do remember you telling me that. However, I shall have to disagree with you," she sternly said as she readied herself as well, "I will also not suffer your insults to my beliefs any further."

"So be it," he replied, "Then we shall debate with weapons instead of words."

"Haste."

* * *

"I hope you did not have to wait long, my friend," greeted Risei as he slid into the pew, "I apologize to taking this long to return. I had to say some prayers over a more troubled soul."

"There is no need to apologize," the Tohsaka head dismissed lightly, "You were merely doing your duty. It is to be expected after all, after what the city has gone through the past few days."

"Indeed. I only wished I put out the call for the demise of Caster much sooner," the old priest said regretfully, "Yet, what is done, is done. It is too late to undo." Then, turning to the man, he continued, "But you are not here to talk about the problems of past and present. It is time that I give you what was promised to you in the first place."

Slowly getting up, he rolled up his sleeve, displaying the unused Command Seals of Wars of the past. Taking position in front of him, the old priest said, "Extend your hand."

Tokiomi raised his hand that contained his Command Seals. Risei placed his own on the raised hand and chanted, "Take, and drink. This is my blood, given to you..."

The double doors suddenly slammed open, barely hanging on their hinges. Heavy boots clanked forth from outside and Berserker made himself known.

"What is the meaning of this?" Risei shouted indignantly, quickly hiding his hand, "This is strictly neutral ground! You have no business here! Begone with you!"

A series of harsh coughs were made audible as the disheveled Kariya came into the doorway. "Shut up, this is between me and Tokiomi," the Matou retorted.

"Matou Kariya," the Tohsaka greeted with a minor disdain, "You abandoned the path of the magus, and yet were still drawn to the Grail. And now, you've returned looking like that. Your disgraceful behavior reflects very poorly on the Matou."

Letting out a cynical laugh, the Master of Berserker replied with equal scorn, "Tohsaka Tokiomi! I have one question for you."

* * *

The car screeched to a halt. In the middle of the road was a man, neatly dressed but scruffy in look. Despite his appearance, the two ladies stepped out of the vehicle with caution, having recognized him as Kayneth Archibald. "Lord El-Melloi," greeted Irisviel calmly, "May I inquire as to the nature of this obstruction?"

"But of course, Lady Einzbern," he replied somewhat a manic manner, "I have but one request... could you please cease your participation in this War?"

"You ask me something which I could never do, Lord El-Melloi," she replied as shortly and primly as she could. She started getting that uneasy feeling again, and this time it came off in waves from this man.

"Oh, now this won't do... it won't do at all," he muttered loudly before chuckling. This whole time, Maiya had quietly opened the backseat window and reached for her Calico that she had holstered behind the driver's seat, shifting only slightly just to make sure the magus in front did not notice a thing. Then both women froze as a silvery blob suddenly oozed out of the ground and collected next to the feet of the Archibald. He stopped chuckling and sneered.

"Scalp."

**Commentary:-**

**So... do you guys want any of the stat sheets or omakes?**


	19. Suspicion

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Hidden in the background, Rider watched as sword and lance began their deadly dance. Though they were now enemies once more, he respected the both of them for their weapon prowess, after having clashed blades with Lancer before and witnessing both of them in battle firsthand. Though if he should jump into the fray right now, it will dissolve from a duel into a free for all. It may or may not end in his favor.

"What now, Rider? We can easily ambush the victor once one of them is defeated," asked Waver, who was left sitting on Red Hare after the Servant dismounted to observe more closely.

"Perhaps, Master," he mused, "But then again, it does remind me of the three kingdoms, if I should ever interfere."

"Rider?"

"Do you not know my history, Master?" he questioned as he glanced back to the puzzled young man, "You know my true identity, so you must know of my history as well."

It did dawn on him of the meaning of the reference, "The time when the land was split into three distinct kingdoms."

"Indeed," uttered Rider as he looked back to the fight, "I follow Shu Han and what it stands for. Saber I liken to Wu; an idealist state that thinks itself able to succeed the Hans. Sure they have capable warriors, but the leader easy to misdirect. Lancer I can see would do well with Wei; pragmatists that harbor hidden designs and far too lofty ambitions for their own good. If he were alive, Sleeping Dragon would run rings around them and they will be too blind to notice."

"Er, Rider, that sounded a little... biased?" Waver commented, unsure of how to put this lightly to him.

"Nonsense! That is exactly how it was thought at the time," the Servant chided, "But now, I think I should enter the fray. It is time to get a fair assessment of their skill and power."

"Wait, Rider..."

He paid no heed to the Master, but raced out of the hidden place onto the road that the other two Servants were dueling at. Lancer leaped into the air at his coming; Saber stood her ground and blocked a heavy slash to her head, followed by another heavy aimed to her chest and throat. She was unharmed and was able to dash back and shouted angrily, "Rider! How dare you interrupt this duel!?"

"What duel? I heard no such thing being declared before you started fighting!" as he spun and aimed his guan dao to the sky, the heavy blade clashing with Lancer's blue spear. The attacking Servant then used the momentum of the push to somersault back and land on his feet. His speed spell still active, the Servant of the Lance easily parried off the multiple stabbings that followed.

"So it was you that was watching," he stated calmly, "As hidden as you were, you are not Assassin."

"I was not hiding at all. I was merely observing the fight," Rider declared, "As of now, it is time to experience both your skills first hand."

"This is not a game, Rider!" Saber retorted, "I will not have you interrupt this duel."

"I never challenged you for one, Saber," said Lancer as he ran past Rider to attack her, "It was by your own opinion that it was."

"You..." she sounded harshly before both of them ducking under another slash from the guan dao. She mere stepped back on guard as the other two moved to slash and parry each other.

"Chivalry is for times of peace, Saber. I thought you would have taken mine advice," Rider sounded out as he took a step back and warily looked at the two.

"My beliefs are not wrong!" she fired back, angry glares being sent to both offenders.

"It seems we share the same view," stated the Servant of the Lance as he calmly observed them, his guard surprisingly relaxed, even after the fleeting exchange, "However, if I must take you down along with Saber, I shall."

"You seem quite confident in your abilities, Lancer," stated Rider, his countenance slowing down to a calm state, as if suddenly taking his words very seriously. Taking a step back, he brought up his guard to retaliate.

"I have faced many a battle, even those where I was outnumbered by five to one," he said, staring directly at them, bright with confidence, twirling the blue spear nonchalantly in one hand before settling into an open stance, "I won every encounter. So, come at me one by one or all at once, it does not matter. I will win, in the end." Then, bringing up his spear and pointing at them, he challenged, "Come... let me show you how a dragoon of Baron fights."

* * *

Before the mercurial Mystic Code could swing out and take a swipe at them, it immediately formed a perfect sphere around the Archibald. Two bullets pinged against the now hardened surface and fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Madam, we have to retreat!" shouted Maiya as she broke away from the car. Irisviel looked worriedly at the crazed man before following after.

"Do you really think mere toys would stop me?!" Kayneth shouted after them, indignant that the Einzbern would run away as opposed to dueling as true magi.

"We should take shelter at the Church, Madam," Kiritsugu's assistant suggested as they continued hurrying back the way they came.

"No," she said as she suddenly stopped, "If we go back, we risk running into Tohsaka Tokiomi. It will not end well if we cannot show the same level of competence that was displayed earlier. It would jeopardize Kiritsugu's plan." Turning to the side, she continued to reason, "We should seek refuge in the forest here. Traversing it will undoubtedly trouble us, but even more so for Lord El-Melloi."

"Very well, Madam," agreed Maiya as she decidedly took point, both of them heading into the underbrush.

* * *

"Why did you give Sakura to Zouken!?" Kariya shouted as he continued to glare at the well kept man.

"Should you really be concerned with that right now?" Tokiomi calmly asked in return, suddenly gaining a suspicious inkling that this was why Rin asked him that question.

"Answer me, Tokiomi!" demanded the Matou, looking run down but still able to speak clearly and forcefully.

The gentleman closed his eyes and said, "I simply wished a bright future for my daughter."

"W-what?" the former muttered in disbelief.

"Any mage with two children faces a painful dilemma," the latter began to explain, "Only one may inherit the family secrets. The other must fall to the rabble... My wife's womb was too bountiful. Both Rin and Sakura were born with a rare level of potential. Both daughters required the protection provided by a mage clan. To destroy the possibilities held by one for the other's sake... Would any father desire that?"

Risei stood next to him, stoic and devoid of emotion, but on the upper floor... Archer was surprised and dismayed that her Master had to resort to such things just to protect his daughters. Kairya, meanwhile, was staring at him in shock and silence.

"To fulfill my wish that both their talents might be developed," Tokiomi continued, "I had no choice but to send one for adoption. And so, the Matou's request was like a blessing from heaven. As a clan that knows the Grail, their odds of reaching the Root were much greater. A mage is one who is born with power... and one day will attain an even greater power. Even before they were aware of this fate, the responsibility lies in their blood. That... is what it means to be born a mage's child."

And gesturing with both his arms, he concluded, "Rin will. Even if Rin could not, Sakura will. They will carry on the Tohsaka's family wish."

"How could you, Master?!" Archer suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone present to look up to her. "To send one away for her protection is one thing, but how could you be so cold as to have them fight each other!? Family should not do that!"

"Be silent, Archer," stated the Master, "Do not interrupt me while I am educating this poor representative of the Matou."

"Even your Servant knows between right and wrong!" Kariya retorted hotly, "How could you have Sakura and Rin fight each other!?"

Tokiomi turned to look at him, as if looking down at a child who didn't understand, "Even should that happen, my descendants will be happy. Glory goes to the victor. And if you are not, it goes to your ancestor's clan."

"You're insane!" the Matou said in anger as he threw back his hood, causing Archer to gasp in surprise at his horrendous looks.

The gentleman closed his eyes and stated, "It wasn't even worth the explanation. Not for one blind to magic's nobility, let alone a traitor who turns his back on it."

"You damned fool! You would disregard your family for that!?" roared Kariya in disgust, finally having enough of him, "You... I'll never forgive you. You disgusting mages... I'll kill you... Zouken and you... I'll all of you... Berserker!"

In one smooth motion, Berserker dropped a pocket of air and used it to propel himself towards his target. Tokiomi was not worried. All he needed to do was use a Command Seal and have Archer instantly moved to protect him. Yet before he could do so, much to his great astonishment, Risei was somehow able to get in front of him to take the blow. The astonishment that was shared by many others present, as a sickening sound accompanied the drill as it plowed through the old priest's chest.

"You should not have done that, old friend," muttered Tokiomi, outwardly calm but somewhat troubled inside, "You know I still possessed my other Command Seals."

"... I... thought it... was time... to pay dues," the old man wheezed out before he closed his eyes and lay still.

Turning his attention to the object of his ire, he declared, "A disgrace to the Matou. A traitor to magecraft. And now the murderer of the Grail War's mediator. Do you not know your place? It seems it falls to me to show it to you."

Kariya started chuckling uncharacteristically and sneered, "You forget, Tokiomi, that we are not alone... BER...!"

Berserker suddenly turned around and with a wave of his hand, three rows of pews flew to the upper floor with a crash. Archer made a graceful landing and took to the air again, crossing over when Berserker lunged and ended up smashing the floor with the drill. She landed in front of Tokiomi and kept her guns trained on Kariya; the Mad Servant got in front of his Master, setting the tense standoff.

"Why... why do you still protect him!? You know what he has done!" ranted the disheveled Matou.

"I may not agree with what he has done," stated the Servant of the Bow very clearly, "But I made a promise to a young girl that I would bring her father back safely. So, I cannot allow you to break this family any further. I will only say this once; leave now, or I will hold nothing back."

The man blinked once in disbelief before transforming into a snarl, "Berserker! Kill them all!"

"So be it... Fenrir!"

* * *

Blades clashed. Lancer's boast was not idle; he had no problem switching between attacking Rider and Saber, although Saber was mostly on the defensive. She did not appreciate having this duel between knights degrade into a three way battle. This was not how she believed chivalry to be, and the fact that both her other opponents disregarded the general code of conduct between knights made her quite furious. Thus her reason for remaining on guard, merely just blocking or parrying Lancer's strikes; she would not give up her chivalric conduct and lower herself to their level.

" _Saber. Find Iri. She and Maiya are under attack._ "

Her heart skipped a beat. This is the first time her Master used the link between them. While she was pleasantly surprised by it, she also concerned about the news she heard. She could only assume it was either Lancer's or Rider's Master who was behind it.

" _Very well. I will make haste._ "

She took slow steps backward, as not to give away what she was about to do; as much as she loathed to abandon the battle, it ceased to be a duel as soon as Rider interfered. At the moment, both opponents were blade locked, both pushing against each other in a duel of strength. Confident she could retreat and proceed to finding her faux Master, she then turned around to dash off. Much to her dismay, Lancer appeared in front of her, weapon pointed at her.

"This change is all too sudden. Why are you the first to leave?" he questioned her.

"I do not have to answer you, Lancer," she replied vaguely, not wanting to reveal the true reason as to why she was leaving, "I merely refuse to partake in this melee. This is not how knights should duel."

"Leave her Lancer. If she refuses to realize the true meaning of a war, then let her be," called out Rider, sounding a little annoyed, as he was quite sure he was winning the push.

"... No... And I believe I can discern why," stated Lancer calmly, causing her heart to skip a beat, "Why would you wish to retreat?. You are Saber, and obviously can handle yourself well in spite of Rider's joining. If you wish to aid your Master, she can merely use her Command Seal to bring you to her side."

After a moment's pause, he continued, "Unless... she is not your true Master..." Her eyes widened and she gripped her sword tightly as he summed up with, "I believe my Master would be very interested in this." Suddenly, a golden aura enveloped him and he disappeared.

"No! Irisviel!" she cried in surprise and horror, hastily turning around and running towards her transport. Dismissing her armor and hopping on the motorcycle, it roared to life and she zoomed down the road in the direction she came from earlier in search for her Master's wife, leaving behind a frowning Rider.

"And yet another surprise uncovered. I do wish that Master Sleeping Dragon was around, if only to advise me for a moment," he mumbled as he hefted his weapon over his shoulder and headed back to Waver and Red Hare.

* * *

"COME OUT, EINZBERN! WHY DO YOU RUN? COME OUT AND DUEL ME AS A MAGUS!"

Kayneth was frantically searching for the woman, getting angrier and angrier as time went on. Every few seconds, his Mystic Code was able to detect them before they went out of range. It was quite infuriating. And then, by chance, he could feel the Code sending him a tingling sensation. The two women had been found! And furthermore, they had ceased moving! Temporary as it may be, he smiled as he thought that his luck was finally turning around. It seems he will get to duel the Einzbern after all. And after proving himself the victor, he will get Sola-Ui back. With a mental command, he sent his Volumen Hydragyrum ahead of him, just to make sure they did not go anywhere while he took a leisurely stroll to their location.

Eventually, he came upon them in a clearing created by the Code when it mowed down the trees in the area and trapped the two women in. To their credit, they were calm when he came upon them. Anyone else of lesser pedigree would have become mad in terror when faced with his best Mystic Code.

"I have finally caught up with you, Lady Einzbern. Pray tell as to why you feel the need to turn down my offer?" he questioned nicely, "Please, explain in detail."

"I refuse," she told him curtly, looking quite rattled but still able to maintain a prim and proper appearance, "My reasons are to my own. You have no right to know them."

"Oh, but I must insist. We are both participants in this war. With both our Servants doing battle, we must but pass the time dueling as well. I dearly wish to learn of the dueling skills of an Einzbern. So..." and then he froze mid rant. The Einzbern representative gave him a puzzled look, a look which became shocked as he started laughing maniacally.

"The deception! You certainly pulled the wool over my eyes, Einzbern!" he shouted at them, all manner of decorum thrown out the window, "I never would have pictured you to be a cheat! A foul snake like that Master of Assassin! No matter! I know perfectly what to do with deceivers such as yourselves!"

Holding up the hand which had his Command Seals, he announced to them, "By the Power of my Command Seal, I summon Lancer to my side!" The Einzbern's bodyguard tried to, of all things, shoot him with those useless guns of hers, but his Mystic Code only had to provide a thin membrane to cover him as he spoke. In a flash of gold, Lancer was immediately by his side.

"You did well to find out about another snake within our midst," Kayneth declared gleefully, "Lancer. Put an end to them.

* * *

Irisviel can only stand frozen in place as Lancer advanced towards them. Maiya started shooting at him, but the Servant spun around his spear and deflected every bullet. She was terrified; a Servant was going to kill her and Maiya, and neither Kiritsugu nor Saber were anywhere near.

-CLICK-

Maiya tossed the gun aside and pulled out her handgun, but with a single movement, Lancer had the point of his spear almost touching her throat.

"You are a brave woman," he stated as he looked eye to eye, "I applaud you for that, but your actions cannot save you now. I will, though, give you a swift death." He could have good on his word there and then, but there was an unexpected interference.

Black spikes broke out from the ground, aimed at impaling Lancer, who dodged and swiftly made short work of them. Many more shot out, all aimed at him, but the weak spines were dealt with ease.

"What trickery is this!? Is this your doing, Einzbern!?" roared Kayneth furiously as some of the spikes came at him. Only thanks to his Mystic Code that the spines broke against the firm membrane the Code erected around him. Before Irisviel could deny her involvement in this, the darkness rose up and engulfed the Mystic Code, suspending the captured sphere in mid air. Only after a figure rose up on top of the dark globe did the minor attacks ceased and everyone turn to look at the mysterious presence.

"Assassin," stated Lancer, speaking the Servant's class that everyone else muttered in their own minds, "Release my Master and leave. You have troubled him enough."

The newcomer just laughed eerily. "I fail to see the levity in this," prodded the Servant of the Lance, the uncomfortable feeling slowly increasing. The Heroic Spirit's eyes immediately went wide when Assassin suddenly plunged his hand into the dark, spherical mass. He then became enraged when the former pulled it out, dripping with blood.

"Assassin!" the latter roared as he launched himself upwards, but was immediately knocked down by a shadow-like club after the Servant crossed his arms in front of him.

"Pawns are only useful up to a point," said the Servant of Stealth as he landed, the dark globe having faded out, dropping the Mystic Code. The mercury splashed and puddled on the ground, revealing a bloodied Kayneth, who was gasping and trying to staunch a sizable wound on the side of his neck.

"Curse you! Leave my lord and Master!" Lancer shouted, already on his feet, but was swept off them again when a shadow creature burst out and grabbed his legs. Falling forward, he vomited blood after a large shadow drill rose up and impaled him in the chest, his spear clattering to the side.

"Your part in the plot is done, Lancer," stated Assassin as he sunk into the shadows. Then, glancing over to Irisviel, he continued, "I will have you answer to me soon enough." Soon after he disappeared, all the shadow constructs that were left behind dissipated instantly. Lancer crashed down into a pool of his own blood. Even so, the Servant of the Lance was still able to rise up and get on one knee.

"Why... history... repeat itself... is it my... fate... to fail... a great lord?" he muttered despairingly with very short breaths. The moment Kayneth ceased all movement and breath, he broke down into glowing blue dust that moved as if swept into the wind.

Very slowly, Irisviel took a few steps forward, very unnerved by what had just happened. She could only stare at the Archibald Lord's body. Maiya, who was a moment ago standing stock still with her hand on her handgun, stepped towards her and gently guided her away from it.

"Irisviel!" shouted Saber as she burst into the clearing, her steps grinding to a halt as she came across the scene. "Are you alright, Irisviel?" asked the King of Knights as the homunculus and her Master's assistant stepped towards her.

"I'm just shaken, Saber. I'll be alright," the Einzbern replied with a tired smile, "We should leave now. Don't worry about this place. I'm sure Kiritsugu would come here when he is ready and take care of the body."

Saber nodded. She spared one more glance to the place where the Master of Lancer fell before falling in step with her Master's wife.


	20. Rotiart

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Multiple rounds plinked against the diving suit as Berserker stood there rooted to the spot. Standing there, ready to move, but unmoving for fear of the bullets hitting the Master. He had faced such things before; from what he could barely remember, he remembered Archer using that rotating gun right before...

"Nemesis Stabilizer!"

A flash of silver was the only other warning as Berserker turned round and pushed his Master out of the way before something heavy impacted his side, the great force behind it sending the Mad Servant flying outside the church. Though great, it still was not enough to send it far, the diving suit turning and landing on its feet. The viewport turned red and raising his head to the sky, he let out a baleful howl and charged straight at Archer, who had run out in pursuit. However, she stayed true to her class and jumped, seemingly flying over him.

"Revolver Blast!"

The bullets pinged off the helmet harmlessly. He turned around to face her, only for her to land a shot at his face.

"Optic Barrel!"

Her special symbol exploded in his face, but that not deter him. He roared and started his charge once more.

"Optic Barrel!"

This time, he was ready. His free hand lighting up, he threw the heated ball of fire. Both clashed and the explosion was even greater, sending dust and dirt into the air.

"Optic Barrel!"

"Optic Barrel!"

"Optic Barrel!"

She circled around him, firing her attacks at him. Three more times, he was able to neutralize them with his Incinerate! powers. But, after noticing the cloud of dust around him, he roared angrily and swung his drill around blindly, trying to find her. In his enraged state, he did little to realize that this was part of her particular plan. Archer understood that while she was able to kite around him, it wouldn't do as coupled with Berserker's Endurance and the armored diving suit, it would take an extremely long time to wear him down. So she needed to confuse him long enough to gather enough power to batter his defenses down a bit.

"Releasing Armagus!"

Berserker was suddenly halted in his tracks. He struggled, putting all his strength into moving, but his efforts were rendered useless. Caught unaware, he did fail to notice Archer's sign of two crossed pistols revolving around him. And as the dust fell away, so will the Masters. But Archer had wasted no time in continuing her plan and began shooting rapidly.

The two others that were not involved in the battle could only watch in awe; as the dust settled, they could see that not only was Archer shooting at point blank range, she also seemed to be dancing around Berserker, shooting after halting into several stances at which she was aiming at the Mad Servant. And it didn't seem as if she was shooting bullets; bright pins of white light seem to be going through the diving suit, the exact same place that the Servant of the Bow seemed to be aiming at. Finally, she jumped over him, spinning and shooting as she went, and landing perfectly on her feet. She raised her right arm up and after a pause, brought her guns together, slamming the hammers into each other.

The air around Berserker combusted with an enormous explosion.

"It seems I do not need to raise a hand to deal with you, Matou Kariya," noted Tokiomi with a glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes, "I am confident Archer will defeat Berserker, and in turn assist in removing you from the War."

"Hah! It is you who will die, Tokiomi," yelled the Matou with a furious glare, "It will take more than that to destroy my Servant!"

As if on cue, Berserker suddenly lunged out; Archer speedily retreated back towards the church. He roared and charged. She got ready and aimed; she wasn't going to back down on her word. Her Master will return to his family in one piece. She promised.

Without warning a large black, dragon head suddenly lunged out from the ground and... 'ate' the Mad Servant in one bite, sending a ripple of shock through the others. Astonished by the sudden turn of events, Archer spun around to make sure her Master was safe. She sucked in a sudden breath as she found a smaller sized dragon's head suddenly 'eating' Berserker's Master.

"Kirei has proven himself yet again," assumed Tokiomi aloud, "It seems that he sent Assassin ahead of himself to scout out. Fortune has definitely smiled upon the Tohsaka today."

* * *

The great figurehead rose up from the shadows and deposited Berserker and Kariya forthwith. Gritting his teeth to hold back a murmur of pain from the jolt to his body, he began to realize that he was in the front yard of the family manor. Quickly getting to his feet, he pointed a finger at the reforming Assassin and yelled, "Why did you take me!? I had Tokiomi in my grasp and you spirited me away! I should have Berserker..."

"You will do no such thing, the Master known as Matou Kariya," spoke up the shadowy Servant, apparently ignoring the tirade, "My Master has been patient with you, giving you a way to control your wayward relative and even giving you a few of his own Command Seals before having you brought to the church's doorstep. The time you had with your target was but a mere distraction, your ever so minor payment for what he has done for you."

As Kariya glowered at him, Assassin continued, "I suggest you rest and recover for now, as there are many more things that my Master will have you do before gaining uninterrupted time with your target, Matou Kariya. I shall be watching..." With that, he seeped back into the ground before vanishing from view.

By now, the grip he had his hands was bleeding, his nails digging in deep at the injustice he felt. That wretched man was in his grasp and he slipped away! As much as he disliked his situation immensely, Kariya knew that the Servant was right. It was time to rest. Although, he loathed to go back to the manor. It was not yet time for him to do so. Making his way out the gate, he glanced back at the dark house and repeated a promise he made to himself.

_I will save you, Sakura._..

* * *

"I hope your affairs are in order, Kirei. While it pains me that it had come to this, I am glad you decided to looked to see me before your departure."

Tokiomi placed the now empty cup onto the tray. He leaned back into the couch, keeping his eyes leveled at his former student seated opposite to him. Every action that his former student had undertaken had steered the War into his favor, even the ones that were unknown to him. "I am still proud to have had you as my student," the Tohsaka continued in all gratefulness, "I hope you will maintain good relations with the Tohsaka, as your father did... What do you say?"

"It would be my honor to do so," the priest replied in monotone.

"Once the Grail War has ended," he continued, "I would like for you to help train Rin, Kirei." He paused to push a sealed envelope towards the impassive priest, who picked it up for examination, and explained, "It is simple, but in essence, it is a will. I thought it wise to prepare for the worst. It leaves the Tohsaka family wealth to Rin, and names you as her guardian until she comes of age."

"Leave it to me," Kirei acknowledged as he placed the envelope back on the table, "I shall do all I can to look after your daughter."

"Thank you, Kirei," accepted Tokiomi with a grateful nod.

Another thing caught the priest's eye, a rectangular wooden box, and he pointed out, "What is this?"

"It is for you," the former motioned at it, "A gift from me. Open it."

The priest did so. Nestled within the velvet interior was a dagger. "An Azoth dagger," explained the magus as the priest gently laid the box down and picked out the contents, "It symbolizes your mastery of the Tohsaka family magecraft and marks the end of your apprenticeship."

"You are far too kind to me, master," he humbly said, "I cannot begin to express my gratitude."

"It is I who must thank you, Kotomine Kirei," declared the magus, "For you actions have placed me in a favorable position to win the Grail War." Rising from his seat, he then said, "However, I must request you one last thing before you depart, Kirei."

"I understand," the former student said as he placed the dagger back into the box. Rising up as well, he said, "I understand fully."

"Tokiomi?"

A fleeting nuance of surprise flitted over his face as the Tohsaka magus glanced over to the doorway to find his wife standing there.

"Aoi? But you are supposed to be at your parents," he stated as he turned to walk over to her.

"But I received a message that you wished to see me here," she replied in confusion, "If the message was not from the house, then..."

"Assassin."

Caught unaware, neither Tohsaka could react in time to having their arms and legs restrained to the nearest wall by black tentacles; to their credit, they took in the surprise with elegant calm. An additional black band secured itself over Tokiomi's mouth, effectively gagging him.

"Unhand my Master!" yelled Archer as she phased into the physical plane, but then fury quickly turned to cries of pain as she was pinned to the wall with jet back lances perforating her abdomen and limbs. All the while, Kirei just smiled.

"My Master... you were just like my father," the former student of magecraft stated as the shadowy form of Assassin rose up behind him, slitted red eyes alight, "Neither of you truly knew what I was, deep inside my soul. Only Caster truly understood... and what an enlightening experience it was."

"After all he has taught you, why are you betraying my husband? He has done nothing wrong," Aoi asked, already showing worry and confusion to the former student's actions. In spite of this, only a little nervousness seeped into her voice, which otherwise remained quite calm.

To this, Kirei chuckled. "Why, you ask? Simply put, for my own amusement," he sneered to her, much to her and her husband's hidden disbelief, "Perhaps I should let you know that I find joy is the suffering and despair of others? Or perhaps that when I found Caster torturing my father one night, I killed my own father? The look on his face was something worth remembering, after all." Then, when noticing the hard look Tokiomi gave to him, he replied, "You do not believe me, master? Assassin."

"I only wished I put out the call for Caster's demise a little sooner," said Assassin, but shockingly using the old priest Risei's voice, in that same regretful tone, "But what is done, is done. It is too late to undo."

"If you wish for more proof, then I can definitely oblige," said Kirei with a smile as he rolled up his sleeves, displaying all the extra Command Seals that he had forcefully inherited from Risei. Presenting more proof of his treachery, he locked eyes with Tokiomi's steely gaze and said, "You still think you will be able to win this War? I do beg to differ. After long last, I have finally realized what I had been missing, what I had been holding back after so long. It is only thanks to Caster that I can finally look past my upbringing and my beliefs. I'd like to think that I have some catching up to do." With that, he picked up the Azoth dagger, gently caressing the blade as he walked slowly towards the magus.

"I will not let you do this!"

Archer finally got over her shock, shifted to spirit form to escape the trap and phased back to the physical plane, ready to shoot. However, Assassin had no problem attending to her, this time pinning her to the ceiling, her blood dripping down to form a pool on the floor.

"Archer, why do you still maintain your loyalty to my former master," asked Kirei as he looked up to her while rolling down his sleeves, "This magus gave his daughter away to another family like a piece of property, under the guise of protecting her, while that other family's own practices in magecraft requires the user to be infested by parasites."

"No! He could not have known such a thing. Do not slander my husband in front of her," stated Aoi in protest.

"And what do you know, Tohsaka Aoi?" the priest asked as he glanced over to her by the corner of his eye, "A person he termed to have womb that was too bountiful? It was because of you that he had to send one away."

"Why persist to insult me with lies?" she retorted calmly, "I am with him because he loved me. I bore him two beautiful daughters, both which he loved in his own way. He is well versed in the duty of a magus and in his judgment I trust. He believed that Sakura would be safe with the Matou, so I refuse to believe he knew what the Matou were doing."

To that, Kirei laughed and replied, "Matou Kariya doesn't seem to share your sentiments. But it seems you are too loyal to your husband for me to change your mind. Assassin, keep her quiet." Another black band appeared, this time covering Aoi's mouth, much to her discomfort. Turning his attention back to Archer, he then noticed Archer had once again escaped and was back on her feet despite her weakened state. The priest calmly walked over to Tokiomi and placed the blade to his throat. "Be still, Archer and please listen to what I have to say," he stated calmly, much to her ire.

Satisfied that she wasn't moving, he continued, "I have an offer for you, Archer. Join me and assist me in winning the Grail War. Become my second Servant. In return, I shall tell Assassin to release the Tohsaka."

"You lie! How can I trust a person who stabs his teacher in the back? I refuse," the Servant of the Bow said instantly. She was fully prepared to fight, even in her injured state. As such, she may need to change her form once more to stand a better chance.

Kirei chuckled again. "Is that so? Well then, all I have to do now is drag this dagger across your Master's throat and have Assassin kill his wife. Without a link to your Master, your existence will be erased before you are able to do anything to me," he jeered, "Furthermore, what will little Rin think? You failed to bring her father back safe and sound. Additionally, you let her mother get killed in the process. What kind of Servant are you to let that happen, hmm?"

Archer's shoulders slumped, her arms hanging limply by her side as she thought back to her promise she had made. Trembling at the thought of the remnants of this family crumbling away, she slumped to her knees and decidedly said, "F-f-fine, I shall agree..."

"Very well... thank you for your participation," the priest said as he stabbed the dagger into the wall, burying the blade halfway in, "Assassin."

The black bonds retracted a little, leaving part of Tokiomi's hand visible as well as the Command Seals. Wordlessly, he touched the Seals and focused. The priest's hand glowed faintly in sickly green for a few seconds before bloodlessly dipping through the hand. Very slowly, the Seals disappeared and he held up his other hand, the Seals now adorned on it. He had a very satisfied smile on his face. He took back the knife in the wall with ease and walked back to the table. Depositing it in its box, he then turned to Archer.

"My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny," Kirei announced as he held his hand up to Archer, "If you heed the Grail's command and obey my will and reason, swear this to my name."

"I hereby swear to be your sword to bear," muttered Archer, sounding quite tired, "Your will is mine to follow, Kotomine Kirei. My new Master."

Still smiling, the priest then said, "Release them, Assassin."

Instantly, all their restraints were withdrawn, back into the shadow. Tokiomi held up his hand which held Archer's Command Seals only moments before. He then sent his steely gaze at the priest. "Assuredly, you will answer for your betrayal, Kirei," he spoke as he suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a precious gem. Before he could cast anything, however, multiple black spikes impaled him through the stomach.

"Tokiomi!" shouted Aoi as she ran to him, his trembling body falling limply to the floor as the spikes retracted, only for herself to be attacked in a similar manner as well.

"No!" shouted Archer. Biting back her tears, she spun towards Kirei and yelled, "Why!? You said..."

"I did. But... I never said I wouldn't kill them 'after' I released them," the priest reasoned with a malicious look.

The Servant's brimming tears overflowed as she saw Aoi slowly dragging herself over to her husband. "A magus... walks with death... I have done all... I can do... elegance of... Tohsaka," he muttered to his wife with his final breaths, half inaudible to everyone else, "...regret... trusting... him..." Aoi could only smile and reached out to his hand, the closest thing to her, and replied in a similar manner, "I... with you... life... and death... no regret."

All the while, Kirei laughed inwardly at the spectacle. While he was satisfied with the death of the two Tohsaka's, it was Archer's despair that made the whole thing meaningful to him. He smiled when Archer slowly got to her feet, glaring at him with her teary eyes and aimed at him, her whole body trembling.

"By the power of my Command Seal, you shall not harm your Master in any way, Archer," he declared as he held up his hand. The seal glowed and a part of it winked out of existence.

With that absolute order, she dropped her trembling hands to her side and looked up to the ceiling, and shrieked in despair. Kirei smiled; he couldn't be happier.


	21. Spirited Away

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Maiya felt her heart skip a beat. The whole time she was here, she had never felt this elated until now. Kiritsugu had just came out of the storehouse behind the house, where Irisviel had now moved to. He was back to his machine-like driven self, unwavering and confident in his decisions. That was the man she had come to admire and fall for. She watched him for a moment as he left the compound before entering the storehouse herself. She noticed that he carried the sword sheath with him; she did not ever remember Kiritsugu ever briefing her about it. Assuming that it was some sort of a Mystic Code the Einzbern had loaned to him, she slid the door shut.

"Hello, Maiya. How are you today?" greeted Kiritsugu's wife from her prone position in the middle of the magic circle.

"Madam," acknowledged the assistant as she seated herself next to the circle, "I am in good health." Pulling over her rifle, she began disassembling it for cleaning. As she was cleaning, she couldn't help but wonder why her charge was lying in the circle. At a cursory glance at it, even though she only knew enough of magecraft to perform her duties, she could hazard a guess that the circle was created to separate its contents from outside interference.

"Maiya, you look a little puzzled. What's wrong?" her charge suddenly asked. Maiya glanced over to her direction, not knowing what she meant. Perhaps that elated feeling was getting pictured on her face? Perhaps she was a little too elated if this was the case. She knew better than to let her emotions influence her actions.

"No, Madam. It is nothing," she replied. But it seems she didn't sound convincing enough as her charge followed up with, "Are you wondering what is happening to me, by any chance?"

She stared at her a bit longer, her hands moving on their own, going through the gun parts like clockwork. "It is not my place to know, Madam. I would be briefed on your condition should Kiritsugu think it was important for me to know," she finally said after a pause.

"So you are curious," her charge assumed as she looked to the ceiling again. "Maiya," she started again, "I feel curious about you too. I would like to know why do you fight for Kiritsugu." Then, she looked at her and offered, "Perhaps we should get to know each other, to know each other's story. You know, like an equivalent exchange. I think we have all the time in the world now that I'm here."

For a moment, Maiya paused; even her hands that were halfway done with the firing mechanisms were stopped cold. For most of her life, she never talked to anyone outside her duties to Kiritsugu; not that she knew anyone other than him. The one that saved her, that gave her a new life. Her pause ended when she said, "If you wish, Madam."

"I see," her charge replied... and after her own pause, "I am a homunculus..."

* * *

Very slowly, Waver went down the stairs. He was fully dressed and felt prepared for the rest of the day. The rest of the day being noon onwards after spending such a late night getting back to the house and sending out familiars to explore other locations that were potential bases for other Masters, namely for Saber and Assassin.

"Oh, so you're finally up, Waver."

Looking up, he noticed Glen seated at the table; that gentle, wizened face of his staring intently at him. "Oh... good morning, grandpa," he greeted after a moment's hesitation.

The old man gave him a surprisingly tired smile and said, "It's rather late for it to be morning, don't you think? Never mind, please... have a seat."

Not putting much thought to the request, Waver took a seat opposite the old man. He only began to wonder when the smile slowly melted away, and started to think he may need to hypnotize them again. "Is there something wrong, grandpa?" he asked carefully, trying to keep up appearances.

"Nothing's wrong... well, to be fair, the past few days have been quite a lot to take in," the old man confessed, sounding a bit sad, "You know what happened right? These few days, Martha has been visiting our friends and neighbors that were affected by those events, bless her soul. Although, if I'm not mistaken, this is the first time such a terrible event has happened since we moved here all those years ago."

"Oh, well, if there's anything I could do to help..." offered Waver, somehow feeling a little sorry for the old couple.

"Oh, no need to worry, Waver, Martha is fine. It just that it happened so suddenly, it took everyone by surprise," Glen said calmly, before saying, "Then again, having our grandson visit us took us by surprise as well."

Waver then sat upright, freezing in his seat; he had been found out, and quite truthfully, dreaded this. Immediately, his mind started repeating the hypnotizing spell he used on the couple. But then he faltered when the old man apparently misinterpreted his actions and continued, "If you think I'm angry at you... I'm not. I know I should be, but Martha had gotten her smile back. Even after all the visiting and comforting she show to our neighbors and friends, she still comes back here with a smile, knowing her visiting grandson will welcome her back."

"... you're really not mad at me?" the young magus asked in surprise, finally able to find his voice.

The old man chuckled and replied with a smile, "No, I'm not. I did however thought through this carefully, whether I wanted to confront you. You may or may not have been involved with the current events plaguing this town, but I have decided that while they were horrifying on their own, there was no way a nice young man like you could have anything to do with that. Why, you are even nicer than my actual grandson."

Somehow, Waver was holding in his breath, and he let out a sigh of relief. The old man got up and went to the counter, pouring out two cups of coffee. "You know, if you don't mind, you are welcome to stay here a while longer," Glen offered him as he passed one cup to him.

"I shouldn't," the young man said as he took the cup, placing it in front of him, "I... am not allowed to tell you why I'm here, but it's dangerous. I may not even walk away alive."

"That risky? Does it involve your other two friends as well?" the old man asked. Getting a nod from Waver, he continued, "Well, I may not know what sort of thing is worth risking your lives for, but when you look back after a long life, you'll realize that nothing is worth risking your life for."

Waver continued to stare at his coffee, mulling over the old man's words. A magus walks with death. That was the common line of thought everyone else had. He wanted to be an accomplished magus, one acknowledged by his peers. And yet the present dilemma he had; how could he work his way towards being one if he died prematurely? That thought had been shoved to the back of his mind when he had successfully summoned a Servant. That feeling had since then died out. And now, there it is again after having this talk with Glen. He began to wonder how he could work this out.

* * *

"Your message has been passed on."

Kirei opened his eyes and sat up, loosening the stiff joints of his neck. Swinging his body round, he set his feet on the floor, careful not to disturb the coffee table. The table had been cleared of everything save the will and the box that held the dagger. Glancing over to his side, he had also noticed that his Servant had cleared off the bodies, although the blood stained floor was still there. No matter. Such things would be taken care off later.

"Very good, Assassin," he said as he got up and retrieved his belongings. As if remembering something, he then queried, "Where is Archer?"

"I know not, Master. Perhaps I should find out before I carry out your plan?"

He thought for a moment and replied, "It wouldn't matter. Her part only comes to play at the very end. I have no problem letting her be until then."

"Very well. I shall go now."

Kirei watched as Assassin sunk back into the floor, back into his shadowy vortex. He then moved towards the windows and looked out at the forested cliff behind the estate that was basking in the sunlight. The plan was now set in motion. Nothing could stop him from seeing that man suffer. Nothing.

He smiled

* * *

"I'll do as I see fit. But, now is not the time. With the War still progressing, we should keep our guard up."

Irisviel smiled at her words. They have been talking for the better part of the day. In truth, it felt like a little bit of normalcy had returned... well, normalcy in her eyes at least. By opening themselves up to each other, they got to know each other a little better. To know of the reasons for the others drive and motivation. To know the reasons behind their actions. And she was glad. Maiya is a dependable person; she knows she could trust her to pass on her message to Kiritsugu. But, those last few words... was she showing humor?

"Really, you're just..."

"Very interesting."

Maiya's head snapped to one side. In an instant, she retrieved her reassembled rifle and aimed at the Servant that appeared; at the same time, she drew out the handphone and dialed Kiritsugu's number.

"Child of war, step away if you so wish to live," Assassin requested as Irisviel struggled to get up to a seating position to face him, stoically noting her shock when she had done so, "I only wish to take the artificial."

Maiya's answer? Firing on full auto, her training and reinforced limbs keeping the gun leveled at the torso.

"So be it," the Servant stated as he stepped forward. The bullets that struck his shadowy body were somehow expelled through his hands, the metal projectiles dropping harmlessly like water dripping from them. Her rifle spent, she then charged forward, intending to drive the rifle butt into his head, but he easily swatted her aside, sending her crashing into the odds and ends that were around the storehouse. The phone she held clattered to the floor, the connection still open.

"I envy you, not human," he stated as he stood in front of the homunculus as she stared up at him in fear, "To know your purpose so clearly. A clear purpose despite being shaped by your surroundings. Tell me, not human, how did you know of your purpose..." Faced with silence, he reached down and the shadows stretched out and wrapped around her neck and shoulders, bringing her up to his eye level. "Tell me," he repeated his demand, his eyes glimmering red.

"I... I knew... when I was told," she stammered out, unable to figure out why the Servant would ask her such things, "I did not know... when I was created... only after... he told me... it holds more meaning."

"Meaningful existence?" Assassin repeated, sounding a little confused, "A purpose that gains more meaning as you grow?" It was then Maiya started to attack him, shooting his body to try and get his attention away from Irisviel, careful not to hit her. "Humans. So destructive. Thrives on competition and conflict. One whose purpose changes in reaction to their lives," he stated as he turned round when the woman was reloading, "Child of war, is that why you struggle so? Is it because you are failing your purpose?" Expelling the bullets once more, he threw his hand out and ensnared her, the shadow tendrils wrapping her whole upper body.

"Maiya!" cried out Irisviel, her hand grabbing the Servant's and started struggling feebly, wanting to help her current guardian.

"Iri!" echoed the voice in the phone.

Assassin spared a glance at it momentarily before looking back to his assaulter. "It seems there are others to be alerted. Emiya Kiritsugu, perhaps?" he questioned. "Tell me," he ordered as he slowly tightened his grip. He could feel her very bones creaking and cracking from within.

"Irisviel" a voice roared outside. A second later, Saber threw the door open, garb in her full battle dress.

"I should perhaps complete what I came to do," he mused as he mentally brought out shadow snakes that slammed into the Servant of the Sword, forcing her outside. As expected, she cut through them with ease and was barreling straight for him with a furious cry. He nonchalantly tossed Maiya at her while the shadows wrapped around him and his captive, escaping with ease.

"Maiya!" cried out Saber with concern as she lowered her true Master's assistant to the floor.

"Do... not... worry... Saber," she wheezed out, "Go... to her..."

"But..." started the Servant, torn between wanting to accompany this brave woman while awaiting her Master and attempting to find her Master's wife; it did sound futile, for she had no idea where Assassin is currently hiding. The more disturbing matter would be that with Assassin still active, it meant his Master was still involved in the War. Didn't the other Master, Tokiomi, agree to send Kirei away?

"It... it's all right... Kiritsugu... will come soon... go... quickly..." Maiya wheezed out her plea.

Saber bowed her head, her eyes closed, once more considering her options. Then, she got to her feet and opened her eyes, a fierce determination on her countenance. She quickly made her way out, only pausing at the door to looked at the badly injured warrior. "Maiya, hold on until Kiritsugu arrives. I will bring Irisviel back safely," she swore to her before leaving.

The woman nodded towards the doorway before laying still, slowing her breathing down and becoming still as not to excite the flow of blood that could fatally make her bleed out prematurely. She had to survive; at least, to survive long enough to see Kiritsugu one last time.

* * *

The engine roared grandly as the motorbike sped through the streets. While not riding at the highest speeds, Saber was still fast enough to traverse the roads within the city. If one were to follow her right now, one would assume to think that she was riding aimlessly through the city out of boredom; it couldn't be further from the truth. Yes, she was going fast enough for her to travel, but she was also slow enough that she could try and find Irisviel. She knew that with Assassin's Presence Concealment, she won't be able to find him, but she could at least find her Master's wife... if that were possible. She had already traveled through half the city; the half that was on their side of the river. Soon she would have to cross the bridge and sieve through the other half.

Yet, by the time she had reached the big bridge, she began to have doubts. She had no idea how far Assassin could travel, nor if there was any limits to where he could travel. Even if there were limits, she didn't know how it was limited; Is it limited by distance, or mana cost, or something else? And where was Assassin heading to? What she did know was that Assassin's Master, Kotomine Kirei, was connected to Tohsaka Tokiomi, the person they had met with yesterday. It was possible that Archer's Master could have pretended to agree with the terms; this could have been the answer he gave to their truce offering.

She would have headed straight for the Tohsaka estate if not for her Master intending to see if he kept his end of the promise. And it was already planned to have herself seek out Rider to take him out as well. Then, this happened. And now, the unknown that is Assassin comes into play. Not much was discussed about him since almost nothing was turned up. That fact was further worsened when it turned out that it was merely a host body Assassin was using and not who he truly was.

She pulled over to the side and stopped the motor. She had stopped near the entrance of the bridge and she wondered if it would do any good to start riding down random streets in her search. Thinking back after her calming down, she remembered the church where they had the meeting. Kotomine Kirei was dressed like a priest of the times, and so most likely his base of operations. It would be a better option to focus there and then slowly moving outwards instead of randomly roaming the streets like she had done on this side of the river.

She had started up the motor once more and would ridden off if not for her noticing a blue figure further off down the riverside. She would have brushed it off as it were some random passer-by, if not for a slight urge to investigate; It was too late at night and normal people would have returned to their homes for rest. After parking her ride on the pavement, she leaped down and ran towards the figure.

"Archer?"

True enough, the hunched over form of Archer was seated on a bench facing the riverside, legs held close to her chest and head bowed down. Strangely, she remained motionless even as Saber neared her, though that did not deter the Servant of the Sword.

"Archer, where is Assassin?" she started to question. Seeing no reaction, she continued, "Archer, Assassin has kidnapped my Master. Please, if you know where he is based at, I request you to tell me." Still no reaction. "Archer, if you do not answer me now, I would assume you are assisting them and as such, deciding not to have a truce with us," she pressed further, mentioning the truce in hope of getting her to say something, but to no avail. Finally, she had enough of this; this was going nowhere and Archer's silence does not answer any of the pressing concerns she had.

"Archer! Answer me this instant or I will assume your Master is collaborating with Assassin's! I will take you out for this outrage!" she demanded as she shifted from her civilian clothes to her armor. That she got a reaction to, if the mumbling the Servant of the Bow was doing was a reaction. "Speak up! Stop mumbling and speak up, Archer!" she pressed harshly.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Saber was startled, not only by the sudden loudness in her voice, but also her appearance. She was disheveled, her tear streaked face and red eyes glaring angrily at her. She rose, stumbled and fell to her knees, trembling; looking weak and vulnerable. "I failed... I failed everyone... everyone..." she muttered, evidently not caring that Saber heard her. The confused king had no idea what the Servant was talking about. She continued staring at her, trying to piece together what she was talking about. Had she failed her Master in some way? Why was she here, so far away from him? Why did she look so weakened, so fragile? Was it connected to her predicament in some... way...

"You Master was betrayed," she concluded aloud, somehow finding it in her heart to feel pity for her. It would seem that the priest had everyone fooled. Maybe it was his true intention after all, his own strategy to gain the Grail. Before she could say anymore, she found out that Archer still had enough strength to materialize one of her guns and point it at her.

"I said... leave... me... alone. Please... leave," Archer muttered slowly, her arm slowly dropping down, "I failed... everyone... dead..."

"Archer, help me find my Master," Saber asked gently, "That man had Assassin capture her. Please, surely you remember Irisviel. Help me rescue her from Kotomine..."

"Do not say that man's name!" shouted the Servant of the Bow as she suddenly turned to her, fresh tears flowing down her face, "That man killed him! He killed everyone! And I could not do anything! I couldn't stop him..."

"Alright. I will not say that name," acceded the king, "But please, help me save my Master. Can you at least do that? Can you at least tell me where he might be keeping her?"

Seconds ticked by before Archer sniffled and said, "I... He..."

"Not. Another. Word. Archer."

"Assassin! Where did you take my Master!?" Saber roared angrily as she materialized her invisible sword as the shadowy Servant rose up from behind the trembling Archer, "Answer me!"

"Here is my answer," the Servant simply stated as a mass of shadowy snakes rammed into Saber from the side, sending her over the river.

It didn't do much to hurt her, as she was able to right herself in mid air and land on the river's surface. The snakes tried to surround her, but a Prana Burst empowered slash destroyed all of them. Yet the distraction was enough; as she burst through the dissipating shadows, Assassin and Archer were gone. Her anger knew no bounds.

"ASSASSIN!"


	22. Late Game

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Saber traversed the steps very slowly. She wasn't tired; she spent the whole night searching for Irisviel and had not felt lethargic since yesterday. She had finished searching all the densely populated areas, and sadly came up with nothing. Now turning her sights on the less populated parts of the city, she eventually made her way back across the river. She was in the middle of searching when she had felt her real Master's presence at the temple. Yes, she did not feel tired; instead, she somewhat hesitant to tell her Master that she had not turned up anything. She could imagine him feeling distraught over his wife's disappearance. She doubted that swearing to find Irisviel on her honor as a knight will put him at ease, as he didn't seem too particularly affected by that.

When Saber finally placed her foot on the final step, she found her Master at the steps of the main hall of the temple, his gun ready by his side. She halted after a few steps, unsure of what to say, unsure of how to placate her Master. However, it did not seem that he was worried; instead, he seemed very calm, tired looking but calm. Then again, beneath his calm exterior was probably a worried husband wondering about his wife. She knew he had that human side of him; she watched his interactions with his daughter Illyasviel back at the snow swept castle, after all.

Finally, she settled with saying, "Since yesterday night, I have been searching for Irisviel, but I have yet to discover her whereabouts... I'm very sorry." He said nothing in reply, but gave her a cold look. Inwardly, she felt slighted. He was back to he was again, back to that cold and calm demeanor. She did not know of his thoughts when he was like that. Was he angry at her inability to search for his wife? Was he disappointed? Did he have any encouragement for her efforts? Neither of these things. Nothing at all. Then again, she had more to say.

"I found Archer last night. Distraught as she was, due to her Master's closeness to Assassin's Master, I believed that she knew where they would be based at," Saber informed him, though he still did not offer any reaction, "However, Assassin was able to prevent me from getting that information as well as retrieving Archer away." There was probably no need to mention that Archer's Master had been killed since her Master most likely came to the same conclusion after investigating Tokiomi's base of operations. She waited for a moment longer before saying, "I will continue my search for Irisviel. If there's anything, summon me with the Command Seal like last time."

With her piece said, she turned around and made her way towards, then down the stairs. She had more ground to cover.

* * *

It was dank... and dark. The dried blood was still splattered on the walls. The part of the sewers that was formerly Caster's base of operations was a foul smelling mess. That did not bother Assassin one bit. He had been through many places while he was still under Zato-1's control; some worse, some better. But those places did not leave any impression on him. As to why his Master chose this place to house the not human, well, it was not his place to question. All that mattered now was the elimination of the others and the winning of this War; and after understanding his purpose, his Master's actions were quite... well, there were no words to describe how he felt of his Master's actions. His plans had many twists and turns, yet hard to argue the results of such plans. Lancer and his Master. Archer's Master and his mate. Effective. Yes. Effective would be the word to describe his Master.

Assassin's mulling was interrupted when he heard his Master begin to question the not human.

"Woman," Kirei began, his words reaching the not human's ears and stirred her awake, "Can you hear me, woman?"

Slowly, she pushed herself up to a seated position. She looked weak, but Assassin looked at her eyes and found them screaming defiance. He felt a little impressed; she somehow believed that being taken here was against her purpose. Were these were the eyes of a not human that knew their purpose? Will he have the same eyes as she would if he knew his purpose? Would he stare at his enemies in the same way?

"Kotomine... Kirei," she muttered weakly in the glow of the magic circle.

"So your senses are still with you. Good," his Master stated as he took a seat on the nearest crate, "I began to wonder whether Caster left any prana here. It is apparently just enough for you." Seeing that she continued to glare at him, the side of his mouth curled up slightly. "The victor of this War will soon be declared. Could you still afford to look at me that way when I will be the one to complete the ancient wish of the Einzberns?"

"There is but one man to whom I would entrust the Grail," she told him defiantly, "And it is not you, Executor. Kiritsugu Emiya has seen right through you. He recognizes you as his greatest enemy. Prepare yourself."

"Does he really?" Kirei sneered, "Then let him come. You may not know this yet, for you are but a doll that carries the Holy Grail, but I can fight against that man you so covet. He is not as great as you think. I knew someone like he is once..."

This not human houses the Holy Grail? This was the first time his Master referred to this not human as such. Is that why she already knows her purpose? If he felt any emotion at all, he felt envious of her. To have been created by human hands and to be told of her life long purpose early on... oh yes, he did indeed envy her so. And he wondered why nobody told him of his purpose early on.

"How laughable," she retorted, her voice still going strong, "You are further from him than anyone else!"

"Oh really..." he muttered out as he stood up.

"Yes. There is no way for you to comprehend him. He is nothing like you," she continued, as defiant as ever, "While Kiritsugu can see through you, the reverse is impossible. You have none of the things he carries in his heart."

This not human, while purposeful, seemed to be quite presumptuous. She really did seem to think his Master was referring to his old self. His old self that did not know his purpose in life.

"Oh, really..." he droned out, a slight smile forming on his features, but still not visible enough to her. Kneeling down to her level, he continued, "Perhaps. But you do not know my wish, do you, simple doll. So, answer me this... what does Emiya Kiritsugu wish for from the Holy Grail."

Perhaps it was surprise that stopped her. Perhaps she was taken aback by the out of character question. But, Assassin noted that glimpse of uncertainty in those strong eyes.

After a pause, she replied with pride laced in her voice, "Alright, I'll tell you. Emiya Kiritsugu's wish... is for humanity's salvation. An end to all bloodshed and war. Forever. Peace on earth."

Kirei stared at her in surprise. And then, he started chuckling. Assassin did not know whether to add to the laughter or to remain silent. As to why his Master was laughing, it was probably having similar sentiments to his own; that humans seemed to thrive on war and conflict and that this man's wish was something impossible. Normally, it would be impossible. Is that why he involved himself in this war?

"That is his wish?" the priest rhetorically asked after his bout of laughter, "That single wish that hinges on this War? He wishes to change a single trait that is shared by all humanity in the name of peace?" Lapsing momentarily into another round of chuckling, he continued while ignoring the woman's incredulous frown, "An impossible wish worthy of being granted by an omnipotent object. So he is not as empty as I thought."

Assassin found the notion his Master's enemy unfounded and foolish. To change the destructive potential in humans would mean to change them into something else entirely. Something not human. What sort of peace would this enemy gain from that?

"No, he is not," she stated weakly, the spark in her eyes rekindled, "He has a heart of love. He has sacrificed so much to achieve his dreams. I know him well. If I must die and produce the Grail for him, then I will."

"You will die for him?" his Master repeated mockingly, "Such devotion. That would be within my means."

If he could frown, he would have. Instead, Assassin simply stared at Kirei and wondered what he meant by that. The priest himself seemed to be glancing over at his direction when he said that. Surely he was simply making use of mind games... wasn't he?

"By the power of my Command Seal," the priest suddenly announced, holding up the hand with Assassin's Command Seals, "Assassin, you will not cause any harm to your Master in retaliation of your Master's actions." The man's sudden actions left the homunculus quite confused.

The shadowy Servant watched as the seal flared up and part of it disappeared, leaving behind a faded mark. He felt something new stirring inside him, something that burned and inflamed him.

"Now, where was I? Ah, to you, Irisviel von Einzbern," Kirei uttered condescendingly as he refocused himself onto her, "Perhaps... yes, perhaps he may not be as empty as I thought. But he and by extension, you, also made the same mistake."

He had experienced intrigue and curiosity.

"For you see," the priest stated as he slowly inched towards her, "I now know what I must do in this world. I have finally understood and accepted the concept of joy that is not sinful. I am eternally grateful to Caster for opening my eyes."

He had felt relief... and had known of joy.

"Watching people wallow in despair brings me great joy," his Master continued as he began to smile, much to her shock and horror, "Not only that, the journey to which they take to their darkest depths makes it all the more worth to watch."

He had tasted fear as well.

"It seems to me that Emiya Kiritsugu has a wish far greater than that of a normal magus," Kirei summarized quite aptly as he suddenly grasped his captive by the throat, looking quite amused by her gurgling, "Thus, it seems only fitting that his despair would be the greatest of all."

He had also bubbled with anger before; angry at himself when he could not secure a suitable host, but that was a long time past when he realized his own unique mortality. But this... sensation was so different.

"I shall force him to relive all his failures, especially his failures in this War," the priest told her eagerly, his grip getting tighter and tighter, "He will watch as I tear his will down bit by bit until he is nothing but a broken, gibbering mess."

It was like a raging inferno. Yes, this was rage. This was wrath. This was hate.

"And then... only then, shall I end him," he finished, satisfied when he heard a sickening crack and the Einzbern became limp in his hands, "Only then, shall I allow him to die."

The not human. She could have told him much. There was so much he could have learned. So much information he could have pried out of her mind. And now, thanks to his Master, he had lost that chance. He could never hate anyone more than his Master. And yet... the Command Seal. He could not kill him. Oh how much he wanted to end his Master's life for doing this to him.

* * *

Kirei felt less than satisfied. Sure, the Einzbern homunculus lay dead, the shocked and horrified look on her face clear for all to see. However, it felt lacking.

" _It feels like I could do more_ ," he felt as he looked down at the body at his feet, " _Then again, this is just a prelude. The main course has yet to come._ " Turning to look at his Servant, he was only slightly surprised at the transformation. His Servant was now as high as the ceiling. No longer was he in his humanoid form, but now Assassin took on the visage of a huge and grotesque figure with bat-like wings, the glow of his red eyes washing over a reptilian looking face.

The priest merely smiled and said, "Reign in your anger, Assassin. Why do you concern yourself with the vessel of the Grail? " Slowly, he stepped up to the presumed seething Servant, following up with, "After all, by tonight, I shall be declared the victor and you will be able to obtain the answers to any questions you have. I myself have no wish for the Grail to grant, and after commanding Archer to kill herself, it shall be given to you. Assassin."

The Servant continued to glare at him, but Kirei was confident that he would calm down. He knew that Assassin does understand what he was talking about and that it made sense. After all, it was due to his plans and arrangements... and of course Caster enlightening him... that he was able to do all these things and more. As he had expected, Assassin slowly shrunk, going back to the more humanoid form that he presented most of the time.

"Happy are those who see reason," the priest stated, twisting the words that he had read so many times in the past, "Now... there is much to do. I shall end this War tonight. This is what must be done, Assassin..."

* * *

Rider sighed and closed the book he was reading. He was quite amazed by the writer; even though the book was supposed to be some sort of sensationalized version of his history, he couldn't dislike it. It was as if it was being told from the viewpoint of the Hans, which he supported greatly. Although, he did have mixed feelings about the telling of his brother's actions after his passing. But... that was only part of the reason he was feeling uneasy. There was something in the air that tingled the back of his mind. Placing the book on the table, he got up and walked to the window. It was a moonlit night. The city had been through much, all because of Caster's twisted schemes. one would think the worst was over and that the War would begin anew, but Caster's demise seemed to leave behind a shadow that has not receded yet.

"Rider?"

"So you're awake?" Rider grunted out, still preoccupied with the outside.

"... Didn't I tell you to wake me as soon as it was night?" Waver groggily asked, "What exactly are you doing?" The Servant could hear the rustling of the bedsheets as the boy got to his feet.

"My apologies. I was... concerned with something else," he replied, that strange feeling still there, "There is something odd about tonight. It is like... the conflict refuses to start until some condition is met." Turning back to face his Master, he continued, "Alive or dead, I do not like being forced to follow the tune of someone else."

Once more facing the window, he felt his Master take up place by his side. "The night air seems too still," he heard him say, "Does that mean that fewer participants remain?"

He exhaled a sigh and admitted, "I do not know. Yet another time I wish I had Sleeping Dragon present to advise me. He could immediately read the situation and come up with an appropriate reply."

It was then it hit him, this strange and unstoppable sensation; it was like someone had let off a bomb and an enemy had declared itself out of ambush. It even sounded vaguely similar. Looking out the window, he saw the night sky get filled with eleven colored flares, becoming oblivious to Waver's questioning surprise. He then heard the room door open and the hurried steps of his Master descending the stairs. He then shifted to spirit form and flew out the room, materializing once he had set foot on the ground behind his young Master.

"Different colored lights, four and seven," Rider heard him muttering as he looked at the magical flares streaking in the sky, "That pattern... victory and accomplishment. If they're sending up that signal, does that mean the Grail War is over?" After a pause, he continued, "No... it's in a different direction than the church. Then the church didn't send the message?"

"If that church of yours didn't send it, then it must be another Master's doing," Rider summed up, "Somebody is feeling very sure of victory tonight. To challenge us so boldly, it almost feels like a trap."

"I see... then what do we do?"

"We ride out to meet them of course!" Rider declared suddenly.

"What!? But you said..." shouted Waver in disbelief.

"Young Master, in my life, I am not one who would back down from such a challenge," he told him as his Green Dragon materialized in his hand, "I have killed brigands and rebels for disturbing the peace. I have fought against warriors that were worthy of being called such. I have found comradeship and brotherhood with those that I fought alongside with. I lived as I had died, loyal and righteous." Pointing to where the flares were launched with his weapon, he stated, "If this Servant were a true warrior, should I not ride to forth and face him? This is a War and I intend to conduct myself on the battlefield."

As if agreeing with his words, Red Hare halted with a great neigh outside the compound, after apparently thundering down the street the house was on. "Ha! Even my friend agrees!" Rider exclaimed joyfully. Focusing back to his Master, he then asked, "Well, what do you say, Master? Ride out with me and teach that upstart challenger how a true warrior fights."

He was quite puzzled when Waver started to shake his head at his offer. When he heard Waver muttering, "If there are only true warriors left...", he decided to take matters into his own hands, " _After all this time, he still hasn't found the confidence in himself. This cannot stand. If he cannot find the courage in himself to face the world, there is no way Heaven would bless his ambitions_."

A few strides forward, he pulled his young Master by the collar and carried the protesting Master, leaping into his saddle in one bound. Red Hare reared up momentarily in annoyance at the sudden increase in weight, but Rider was still able to remain seated and placed his Master in front of him.

"Wait! Rider!? Whaaaaaaaaaa..."

Almost immediately, they raced off towards their destination.

* * *

The bridge was deserted. The fear and horror that spawned from the sudden, simultaneous, multiple deaths that occurred during the battle with Caster threw the local authorities into disarray. Some deaths had plausible, rational explanations, others not so much. And with a steadily growing hysteria among the civilians, the authorities had no choice but to issue out curfew times in an attempt to regain some order. And now, the deserted structure will now be used in a rather different manner.

A black spot mysteriously appeared in the center of the bridge. It slowly expanded outwards, becoming spherical upward and outward. When the dome became sufficiently large enough, it started to reel back, the blackness slowly dripping away to reveal its contents.

"The bridge?" Kariya muttered in confusion, his eyes darting around uneasily, "Why would he set it here?"

"That is none of your concern, Master of Berserker," replied Assassin as he looked on, retracting the dome of darkness that he used to bring them here, "Just be sure to fulfill your end of my Master's offer."

"I will personally see to Rider's defeat, Assassin," Kariya retorted back heatedly as Berserker slowly stepped towards the side of the bridge that faced the river mouth, "If anyone should doubt, it should be me! How can I be sure that your Master will not go back on his promise?"

The shadowy Servant started to chuckle as he ever so slowly seeped back into the concrete, "My Master will most certainly will keep his promise. He has even ordered me to personally send you to where the man Tokiomi is. All you have to do is win. Remember... I will be watching..."


	23. Declaration of War

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Thundering hooves echoed through the night. Rider had wasted no time heading towards the flares, sparing no time for his Master to say anything. While he intended to rouse his Master's confidence with his words, he did know that he was not much of a speaker. Rousing speeches were more to the Prime Minister's domain, or even Xuande. He did what he thought was right, either in accordance to his brother's wishes or in step with Sleeping Dragon's strategems. He had been through many battles and had tasted victory and defeat. And from those experiences, he moved forward and both became a better warrior and a better man for it. He did wish to impart the same wisdom to his Master, but his actions were much louder than words could ever describe.

Suddenly Red Hare reared back in surprise. Rider skillfully remained in the saddle and had a firm grip on a terrified Waver to ensure he didn't get thrown off. The Servant was confused as to why his friend suddenly stopped when he realized that they had arrived at the great bridge that connected both sides of the city. Ahead, he could see two figures, but only one that was recognizable. Berserker.

"Master, it seems we have our first trial of the night," Rider announced as he picked his Master up from his place on the saddle and set him on the ground, "Whoever it was that launched that signal has allied with Berserker."

"I don't deserve this," muttered Waver after a pause, going back to his previous morose self, "On a battlefield full of great and strong warriors, I have no place here." Much to his surprise, Rider started laughing.

"Young master, I shall only say this," said the red faced Servant, "Leadership of an army relies on the bravery and strength of its generals and the cunning and strategy of its advisers. One cannot work without the other and if one is lacking, both fall." Giving a great smile, he continued, "You have a good head on your shoulders, young Master, and that makes you worthy enough to accompany me into battle."

"You... you really think so?" the young man muttered in awe, still very much surprised.

Rider nodded. "Do not doubt yourself, Master," the Servant assured him, surprising himself a little with what he said next, "Fill yourself with confidence. Be sure of everything you do. Walk down the correct path. Journey your life in virtue and Heaven will certainly favor you." His Master looked a little confused in his words, but he didn't have so much of a worried face after hearing that.

Certain that he had finally gotten through his Master, he turned back to the task at hand. The hunched over and hooded figure, whom Rider assumed was another Master, had stepped away from Berserker while the Servant in question remained motionless.

"Rider, I should..."

"It is fine, Master," he quickly replied, noticing that his Master raising his hand to show his Command Seals, "My current strength is enough. It would be best to use them after finding the one that launched those signals."

"But Rider..."

"Can an enraged dog compare to the mighty tiger?" the Servant asked confidently in return as he flicked the reins, motioning Red Hare forward.

* * *

It was a moonlit night. The beams shone their light on the darkened building as Saber rode up to it, drawn here by the signal flares. She did not know why they were launched, but she felt that maybe... just maybe... they had something to do with Irisviel's kidnapping. All was quiet, only the throbbing sounds of the engine were heard as she drove inside to the parking lot designated for visitors. All was unlit, save for the motorcycle's headlamp that showed the way.

" _I am confident that this was where the signals were from_ ," she thought, " _Yet this place looks abandoned. Save for a few of those... cars that Irisviel liked to drive, it is quite empty. Were those signals just a misdirection?_ "

"Sword..."

She immediately braked hard, what little momentum she had carried her over the handlebars. As she flew over, she could see a solid, beam of light running through the machine. The resulting explosion pushed her even further, giving her time to twist and turn in the air, nimbly landing on her feet. In the light of the burning carcass of her metal steed, she could see very clearly her attacker.

"Archer."

She knew which Archer she was facing. She disliked this side of the Servant of the Bow, not when she almost killed Irisviel during their temporary alliance against Caster, even after Archer apologized afterward. If it were the other Archer, Saber felt she could be reasoned with, maybe even persuaded to assist in rescuing Irisviel. But this Archer, she wouldn't be able to sway her; her steadfast resolve, if it could be called that, would have been admirable if she were one of her knights. Alas, it was not to be so.

"Archer, why do you follow that man's orders? Why are you following that priest Kotomine? Didn't he kill your Master?" she asked as she readied herself. She knew it would only delay the other Servant only for a moment, but there was this feeling that there was more to this. Archer had lost her Master to the priest. Why was she listening to him? It sounded impossible for that priest to support two Servants, but this was the simplest reason there was. Saber could only guess being in that form was burning off a lot of her mana, but she could definitely afford to if she had found a new Master with a magus background.

"Subject Kotomine Kirei is designated as Master. To state otherwise is... Foolish..." she said calmly as another one of those glowing white orbs appeared and fired on Saber, who had dodged to the side, "There are no other records of other subjects with designation Master..." Archer then looked straight at her and said, "There..."

Saber grit her teeth as she dove behind a pillar to avoid that shot. From what she knew of Archer, those beams of light were quite powerful... and yet if one was able to react fast enough, evadable. Those glowing orbs, however, could be summoned by Archer to any position and she would rather not test the strength of those beams. She needed something to act as her vanguard... and there were a few metal contraptions she could use for that purpose.

"Slash."

Ducking down, she could feel the draft brought on by the moving blades as it moved inches over her head. Spinning up, she brought up her sword to block the blades of Archer's greaves as the Servant tumbled forward, the attack pushing her back. Standing upright, a glowing white circle appeared behind the Servant of the Bow, hiding the floating lades behind her. Without warning, another circle appeared right in front of Saber as all eight swords came at her in a circular formation. An angled vertical slash diverted the bottom half of the circle while the other four blades passed over her lowered stance.

Saber went back to her normal, fighting stance, her grip on her sword firm. " _More difficulties... but not unmanageable_ ," was her glancing thought as Archer's blades realigned themselves behind her, " _I will win this! On my Honor as a knight, I will win!_ "

"Release... Light..."

Dashing to the side to evade the following shots and taking cover behind a car, she then jumped onto the roof and leaped towards Archer as she called out another attack. The force from the exploding machine propelled her forward.

"Foolish..."

Angling her sword upward, she forced herself to land prematurely right in front of Archer, with a cry of, "Strike Air!" Without wasting any movement, mounted her offensive with several heavy swings. These were blocked when the Servant of the Bow formed up all her blades in front of her as a makeshift shield. But, Saber was prepared for that too, suddenly pausing to thrust her invisible blade through the gaps between the swords and used her Noble Phantasm's special ability the second time in a row.

"Strike Air!"

* * *

In the darkened halls, Kirei walked. He tried his best to be calm, but the joyous feeling he had inside was overflowing his being. It was like feeling another high; this rapturous feeling was even greater than the feeling of enlightenment he experienced when Caster opened his eyes to the world.

" _Irresistible_ ," his thoughts ran headlong as he left the auditorium, where he had left the dead body of his enemy's wife, " _I must have calm, yet this feeling is irresistible to act on. As much as I want to hurry on to my destiny, I must keep my calm. Much will be wasted should I act now_."

Yes. He was trembling on the insides; he had every reason to feel so. This man, Emiya Kiritsugu, had the greatest wish. In turn, he had emptied his being and filled it up and emptied it again just to fulfill this unreachable wish. And with the Grail on its cusp of revelation, that man's heart will be engorged with hope. And when that man finally realizes the futility of his actions, his spirit will rupture and his hope will be splattered upon the walls of despair in which Kirei himself will confine him in. That feeling... will be magnificent.

No, he must keep his energy for the great task that is ahead of him. And so, he walked unhurriedly to the destined meeting place. A large storage space one floor directly under the stage of the auditorium, purposed solely for the storage of large props. Currently unused, it was the perfect place for the great meeting between opposing forces. He was the sword that must destroy the shield made of the will of Emiya Kiritsugu.

He stepped into the darkened hall, a hall which was slowly being filled with the smell of burning petrol. It was faint, very faint, but still there.

" _So... she has found Saber_ ," he mused as he smiled, " _My preparations have been made... and now, all that is needed now, is him_."

There he stood in the darkness. Waiting. Waiting. And then, as if Fate had rewarded his patience, he could hear the faint sounds echoing in the still but foul smelling air. Someone was walking in his direction. Kirei smiled.

The whole ceiling, covered with fluorescent light panes, suddenly gained a red-orange glow to them before lighting up brilliantly and illuminating the room. The priest stood at one end, the far end of the great underground hall. On the other end, his enemy. Emiya Kiritsugu.

" _Welcome to my parlor_."

* * *

Waver at Rider in disbelief and awe. He did not know what brought on those words he said but he had a feeling his Servant would not spout off empty words for nothing. How could his Servant be so confident?

Rider pointed his mighty weapon at the opposing Master and Servant, loudly asking, "Who sent you? Tell me so I may know the face of my enemy."

The smaller man, the one Waver assumed was Berserker's Master, lurched forward suddenly on shaky legs. He was able to keep to his feet, but he raised a forearm towards the other Servant. "Berserker," he rasped out, "By the power of the Command Seals, defeat Rider!" Fear seemed to be clawing at his heart when Berserker's viewport turned from yellow to red in an instant, that fearful howl echoing throughout the bridge as the Mad Servant started to half jog, half walk towards them. He turned to Rider but was surprised to see him seemingly unaffected by it. The stern look that his Servant took on looked grim and was it his imagination, but did he also look angry? Was his Servant offended? Did he need to use a Command Seal to boost him? Yet, before he could ask so, Rider had a reply for them.

"You chose poorly!" Rider roared as Red Hare reared up without warning and started a full gallop towards the enemy, "I passed five and slain six! What makes you think you can stop me!?"

Waver stood there gaping, his Servant thundering down into battle.

* * *

Green Dragon flashed and struck Berserker in the chest plate as he thundered by. In life, Rider was skilled enough to fight with both hands while having a firm grip on the horse and saddle with his whole lower body. It also helped that he had an extremely skilled and well trained horse like Red Hare to place his trust into. When he rode into battle with his great friend, it was as if they were fighting as one. The horse slowed down and turned around without breaking stride and charged forward for another run.

Berserker was more prepared this time, if could call an enraged Servant prepared. On Rider's second run down, the Mad Servant lashed out with his drill, altering the course of the great blade and deflecting the strike. As Rider rode past, he turned after him and threw out his free hand, launching a bolt of electricity after. Rider flattened himself to Red Hare, the arc of lightning passing harmlessly overhead.

"Is that all you have!? It will take more than that to stop me!" roared the red faced warrior as Red Hare came round, the both of them charging down on him once more.

Berserker did not reply, but started clenching his free hand, visible air currents suddenly collecting around the glove. It was then Rider and Red Hare found themselves flying and tumbling into the air, victims of a powerful current of air. The Mad Servant was also in a similar state, but was launched in a more controlled manner, the wicked looking drill already revved and spinning. Alas, drill bit met blade in the air, as the great Servant was no stranger in leaving the saddle, having his fair share of leaping off his steed in favor of ground combat after having knocked his opponents of their horses.

Both warriors landed neatly on their feet, both immediately rushing towards the other to begin the second part of their battle; Red Hare on the other hand crashed to the ground. It looked unharmed, just a bit dazed from the surprise fall. Berserker howled as it reached the roaring Rider first with a shoulder charge; his Master grunting in pain as he tried to fight the urge to scream as the worms within became more agitated. The drill lunged forward, Rider twisting to the side despite halting the charge with his guan dao; in spite of that, the armament tore through what little armor that protected his shoulder and drew blood. The Servant replied with a heavy upward slash, the blade sparking and screeching against the Mad Servant's armor. His enemy unharmed from the exchange, Rider had to parry away the drill as Berserker started to use it as a makeshift club, aiming and attempting to slam it into him multiple times. All that was suddenly halted when latter punched the former with his free hand, now surprisingly aflame. Puzzled but wary as to why he did not suffer any burns, Rider was taken by surprise when Berserker snapped his fingers, suddenly lighting him on fire.

Overcome with confusion, Rider thrashed around while trying to put out the fire. Berserker seemingly had the upper hand at this point, the Mad Servant revving up the drill to end this. So focused on his task, he did not notice Red Hare suddenly rearing up behind him, the great horse having recovered from its dazed state. The horse wailed on the Servant with its hooves. In that short moment, it actually succeeded in breaking a glass attachment on his back; the attachment in question was filled with a brilliant red liquid. Berserker roared in renewed rage; his Master strangely collapsing to his knees, his unseen face having his veins bulging out and pulsating, some even suffering from microscopic punctures and occasionally shot out minute streams of blood.

Swinging round, the Mad Servant backhanded the horse with the drill and aimed his now frosted hand at the downed animal.

Shocked and worried for his Servant, Waver hurriedly ordered, "By the power of the Command Seals, Rider, defeat Berserker!"

The enraged Servant swung the drill as soon as the great horse was frozen solid. The valued steed, Rider's noble friend, shattered to pieces and then into dust.

"You will pay for that!" roared the furious Heroic Spirit, who was now charging straight at his opponent. The fires that covered him were extinguished at the burst of power, a fiery red aura covering the armored warrior body and weapon. He swung the guan dao in broad horizontal strokes, forcing Berserker to deflect and parry each one. It did not take long before the Mad Servant's free hand arced back and threw out another bolt of electricity. The projectile hit Rider squarely on the injured arm, but he was able to ignore its effects and pressed his attack.

"I will cut you down!" he shouted as his battle cry, leaping into the air and bringing the blade of his weapon down. Berserker raised his drill to block, but the power of the blow brought him crashing to the ground; huge cracks appeared on the concrete underneath him. He breathed deeply, stepping back slowly as the blade slid off the now worn down armor. He was still wary and ready to react at a moment's notice; the Mad Servant was not yet dead, as the body still remained and the Servant's Master still drew breath.

It was then Kariya finally let loose a strangled yell as the pain rose to a fever pitch, the worms inside him now fully agitated; it felt as if his body was being ripped apart from the inside.

Slowly, the armored figure rose up and got to his feet. The viewport flashed back to yellow. Rider wasted no time, pointing at the Servant and declaring, "Your end is here!" The port grew red at those words and with a muffled roar, charged drill first.

Rider stepped forward. Upward slash. Step forward. Upward slash. For several more cuts, he stepped forward in fluid motion and slashed upwards. Landing eight in total, he continued with two more wide slashes, the great blade moving left and right in quick succession. Following this were two thrusts forward, the first straight and true grinding into the armor in the exact center, the second angled upward towards the chest. A final swing round brought the blade squarely on Berserker's helm; the Mad Servant was somehow able to anticipate the force of the blow, taking a step back and as the blade struck the diving helmet. The Servant fell onto his knee and still had the strength to use the drill to throw off the guan dao. Lightning surged out his free hand and send electricity coursing through the Servant of the Mount.

Despite the pain, Rider still was able to will himself to ignore it. He swung the great weapon wide, the glowing green blade brushing away Berserker's free hand in a glancing blow, disrupting the flow of power. The Mad Servant had no time to react, for Green Dragon stabbed through the worn down armor. Once more, his fellow Servant was able to see his actions and the blade avoided stabbing through his heart. Rider looked on with his steely gaze as he withdrew his weapon, the blade sliding cleanly out of the open wound, dark red blood gushing out through the armor.

"You fought bravely, but as I have said, your end is here," stated Rider grimly as he lifted his blade, ready to behead the Mad Servant. And he suddenly found his vision obstructed by purple dust.

* * *

When Rider was set alight by Berserker, Waver had panicked and used a Command Seal to empower his Servant. Now that he looked back, it was definitely the correct decision. Watching his Servant brush off the fire like it was nothing renewed his confidence. It was further boosted by the fact that Rider pretty much overpowered Berserker; no matter what the Mad Servant did, Rider just shrugged it aside like it was nothing and continued attacking until he broke through the Mad Servant's armor. And yet, what happened next knocked that confidence down.

He didn't know how it happened. Berserker, by some unknown means, threw a small purple ball into Rider's face. Said ball burst into dust; it didn't appear to be harmful, for it did not adversely affect his Servant in any way. The dust wafted away, showing Rider's steely gaze. He could not muster a reply for reasons Waver could not ever believe nor imagine.

A piercing shriek struck his ears for a few seconds, and before he could react, something rammed a sharp weapon all the way through Rider's body. It wore an armor similar to Berserker but it was not him; it was more streamlined... more thinner... more fitting to the body... as if it fitted a female form rather than a male. The way it reacted though, resounded of Berserker; its viewport glowing bright red as it continually stabbed a very shocked Rider before tossing him aside in favor of running towards the downed Servant. Yet, as this happened, all Waver could think about was, " _Berserker can summon Servant?_ "

Yet, that train of confused thought was replaced by a single notion of terror. He felt something grabbing his neck and tug at him. He was lifted off his feet and then tossed aside like a rag doll. He felt pain as he crashed and rolled on the tarred road, but as he looked up from his place on the ground, all that gave way to fear as the dark being known to him as Assassin slowly walked over to him with four huge shadow snakes hovering and swaying after him. All confidence he had before crumbled inside.

" _Help me..._ "


	24. Big Sister

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

After having thrown aside the attacker, the new summon hurried to Berserker's side. "Father!" she shouted as she dismissed her helm, revealing messy neck-length raven hair and distraught blue eyes, "No! Father, why did you only summon me now?" She quickly grasped at the hands of the Servant that reached out to her. Then, she heard his voice.

" _Take... my ADAM... El..._ "

"No! Don't ask this of me, Father! I..."

Before she could continue any further, she heard an enraged roar behind her. Frowning, she moved quickly round and held her needle ready to defend herself. However, she did not need to do so.

* * *

The young man quickly scooted backward, frightened by the sudden appearance of Servant Assassin. Furthermore, involuntarily recalling what the class was intended to do chilled him even further. He needed to flee. He needed to get away immediately. If he died now, how will Rider win the War? If he died now, how will he ever prove himself to be an accomplished magus, respected by his peers and feared by his enemies? His feeling of terror escalated when he found himself backed against the road railings that separated the tarred ground from the sidewalk. He froze; if he should scramble to his feet and climb over, he will be killed from behind... but if he remained, he will die anyway.

Assassin stopped his advance. Waver's eyes widened as the snakes stopped moving, the shadow constructs slowly gaining the shadowy Servant's red glowing eyes. A shriek escaped his lips the moment the four snakes lunged at him.

"Rider!" he cried out as he shut his eyes, wanting this to be over, one way or another. The Seal on the back of his hand glowed a moment before a second was removed.

"GUAN YU IS HERE!"

* * *

Being that her father's former opponent was now engaging that shadowy newcomer, she refocused her attention back to him. "Father, I cannot. Surely there is still enough first aid for you to use?" she asked hurriedly, still looking at the armored Servant in disbelief.

" _End... is near... my Master... his Little Sister..._ "

She blinked in surprise, not quite trusting her mind to understand what he just said. There was no way that there were any more existing Little Sisters in this world.

"Father... surely... no... how..." she sputtered, her mind suddenly unable to comprehend the true meaning to his words. They were all rescued. Their minds were healed and all had fulfilling and happy lives. There was no way that there were any more... unless...

" _Take me... and you will see..._ "

She blinked again. Deciding to trust her father's decision, she positioned the needle directly over his heart. Pursing her lips and closing her eyes, she plunged the needle into him, piercing the armor and taking everything inside. Seconds later, extraction was finished and she withdrew the needle; she gently removed the glass container filled with her father's blood. The container morphed and changed its shape into a proper syringe. A syringe full of her father's blood... and his ADAM. She stared at it for a few moments, her mind remembering the last time she held such a thing in her hand. Her hand gripped the metal tube a little tighter, if only to waylay the tremors she would feel in her arm. A determined look adorning her face, she took a quick breath and plunged the smaller needle into her wrist, flooding her blood with his. Seconds later she let out a gasp.

As his blood mixed with hers, the memories became more intense and vivid. His summoning. The fights. His Master. The little girl that her father rescued. That little girl... her helplessness in that condition... to see the confrontation her father's Master had with that old man, she could see how her father likened the two's relationship to be like a Big Daddy and a Little Sister.

" _Oh, Father_ ," she thought in amazement as the ADAM became one with her, " _Even in your passing, the compassion that you had impressed on me so has not dimmed the least_." Looking at the agonized man on the side, she understood what she must do now. Her father's Master was dying... and she had little time left. He must be reunited with his Little Sister. She hastened to her task, quickly moving towards him and gently lifting him up over her shoulder. He somehow found the strength to look at her; she could hear him wheeze out a gasp as she looked at his warped and tired face.

"You..." he muttered weakly in shock.

"Hush," she told him, looking up and gauging where she must go next, "Save your strength. I must... We... must get you back to your little sister."

"My little...?"

Before he could complete that, they disappeared into with a flash of purple.

* * *

The snakes were smashed away from Waver as Rider stepped into the fray once more. His armor and clothes were bloodied but he still stood tall and mighty, brandishing his great weapon as he stared angrily at Assassin.

"You... so it is your Master that is directing this!" the Servant roared furiously, his whole body seemingly covered in a great red glow, "Come and fight me! After I have defeated you, I shall tear your Master asunder for daring to harm mine!"

The eyes of Assassin became pencil thin, as if to glare at him, but then he started to chuckle quite loudly.

"You think I jest!?" Rider shouted in reply.

"...it seems you have forgotten yourself, Rider," the shadowy Servant spoke, to Waver's distress, "Unlike Berserker, I can somewhat understand your capabilities."

Rider grit his teeth and took a threatening step forward. Finally, Waver noticed, his eyes growing wide in horror. A great many holes in Rider's armor where Berserker's summon stabbed him, several near where the heart was. As a Master, he knew fully well of his Servant's statistics and skills, personal or otherwise. To see Rider still moving despite his mortal wounds was a testament to those abilities.

"To answer your question, Rider, I do not think you're jesting," Assassin continued, "I laugh because at your current state, it is much easier to defeat you." With that, he sunk into the ground and disappeared.

"What... why did he do that... Ri... der?" Waver began to ask when he looked to his Servant. Confusion became horror when Rider suddenly fell to one knee with a grunt, his weapon hand gripping the guan dao tightly. His face still maintained a stern calmness, but the slight tremor in his free hand and the heavy breathing showed that the effect of the injuries were finally catching up to him.

"Curse that thing... so he deduced it. He is truly dangerous," Rider grit out, staring out in the distance.

"Ri... der...?" the young man muttered as he took slow, agonized steps towards him.

The Servant shook his head. "A warrior's place is on the battlefield. I would have wanted a warrior's death instead of falling to underhanded tricks. Do not worry, young Master. I am satisfied with how I acted, and so I take my leave without regret."

"But... Rider..." the young magus mumbled, his eyes tearing up at the leaving of the one that came to call him a friend... and someone worthy to fight alongside with. Even now, the Servant's blood had formed a small pool around his feet.

"Master, my end may have arrived a second time, but yours has not," Rider stated, the lower parts of his body slowly breaking away like green dust, "You still live and will continue to live until your time comes. You have found your confidence, young Master, do not let it be clouded by doubt. Fill your life with virtue and walk down the correct path. In doing so, Heaven will give you the success you desire."

"I... I doubt that much..." he continued between sniffles, the dams in his eyes having opened the floodgates, "Not many... do that... as a magus..."

Rider harrumphed a bloodstained smile, "Then be the bold one to do so. Explore the world and find yourself. Then show all what a virtuous magus can do." Waver fell silent. By then , the Servant's body had already broken down to its parts. In a last ditch effort to enforce the confidence in his Master's heart, he told him, "If you find yourself filled with fear and doubt, know this. Doing the correct thing, following justice and righteousness, even if one is filled with fear... that is true bravery." With that, Rider left, a Servant no more.

* * *

All was quiet. Silent. The meeting room was closed and locked tonight, what little moonlight that filtered in bounced atop the large, oval table and the many chairs that were set around it. Yet seconds later, the room exploded; the furniture were upturned and tossed around like they were nothing, with the table crashing out of the window. With a great roar, Saber batted Archer aside with her legendary sword, now fully revealed. Their clash of swords had pretty much destroyed the garage area a few floors below when the Servant of the Sword suddenly barged into the Servant of the Bow with a shoulder tackle; using the force of the Air Hammer, empowered by her Prana Burst, the two traveled through several floors to their current destination.

In spite of the battering, Archer still was able to land on her feet, her face as emotionless as ever. While Saber was also no worse for wear, she looked grimly at her opponent after landing on the other side of the room.

" _Her ability to control her swords is making it hard to get to her directly_ ," she mused as she inched just a little closer, " _But even after forcing her through the building, she does not look out of breath at all._ "

"Sword... Release... my Light... Slash..."

Saber was already running, the beam of light passing where her head was. She twisted and turned, dodging solid pillars of white as she charged, the attacks breaking through the wall beside her. A single sword met multiple blades when she reached striking distance. Her target jumped over she followed up on her attack. She suddenly stopped and immediately sent her sword overhead to block the flurry of blades, the tips of Archer's swords raking against Excalibur.

"Interference..."

The beam slammed into her blade. One second. That one second was all it took for Archer to dash round to her side. A pure white circle appeared and all eight of Archer's blades came at her. Yet, those blades had yet to break through her armor, although this time Saber was sent on a similar journey to Archer's. Only this time, she got punched through two walls before the third one merely cracked and buckled, crumbling down as she stood up from the standing crater she made. She narrowed her eyes and took up her sword once again. She was not done. Not just yet.

* * *

Kirei's eyes opened slowly;it took a few seconds to realize that he was lying flat on the floor... a wet floor. Pushing himself off the ground to a kneeling position, he could see that the wet feeling on the floor was due to the black colored mud covering the entirety of the storage space. However, before he could do anything else, he could hear a click and feel the muzzle of a gun to his back... right where his heart was. He smiled as he raised his arms in surrender.

"Emiya Kiritsugu," he greeted with curiosity in mind, "So it seems you have decided to give up on your wish."

"...It was the right thing to do," the Magus Killer replied drily, "The cost is greater than any benefit it offers. That's all. That thing is not an omnipotent wish granter."

The priest chuckled audibly. "I see," he sneered, "I see a man that spits in the face of sacrifice. Everything that you have given up for this moment... made worthless." He could guess that the man behind him stiffening in surprise and anger. A pretty good guess. "Allow me to make an educated guess of your next move," he guessed again as he glanced to the side at the glaring Master, "You wish to destroy it, do you not?" He chuckled again before continuing, "You are a fool, Emiya Kiritsugu. You cannot destroy something that is out of your reach! Even if you stop its coming now, it has no problem waiting before manifesting again! And I... I shall be there to witness it, even if I die watching. To know that I will be able to see the worth of human suffering around me as I leave this Earth is..."

"That, I will not let happen," said the Master of Saber as he pulled the trigger. Gunfire and a thunderous roar later, the priest fell face first into the mud, now lacking a heart. "You are just too stupid for me to understand," he said as he looked over the body of the presumed insane man for a moment more before walking away. He had to get to the auditorium.

As Kiritsugu hurried away, a dark figure came out of the shadows and loomed over the dying body of the priest. Glowing red eyes shined a little brighter for a moment before the shadowy figure stepped onto and seemingly seeped into the body of Kotomine Kirei. And then, silence.

* * *

The wall crumbled behind her as she kept her eyes on Archer. The Servant of the Bow hovered a few rooms away from her, quietly observing and by Saber's opinion, anticipating her next move. A slight turn of her head and a momentary glance told her that the fallen wall had given passage to a hallway and she could see it leading down to a junction on one side. That furtive glance seemed to trigger Archer as the other Servant immediately surged towards her. At that spur of the moment, she made her decision and took a small leap back, instantly dashing down the hallway and making a left turn. The halls were bare except for a pair of double doors. Without breaking her stride, she moved towards it and noted a sign above the doors that read 'Auditorium'.

" _I will have to plan this carefully_ ," she deliberated as she sped past the doors, stopping a few feet away before turning round, " _Archer has not yet seen me use this tactic, so I will only have one chance._ " She once more sheathed her legendary sword with Invisible Air and aimed the sword behind her. Then with a single thought, she dismissed her armor, revealing a Medieval styled blue dress. She did not have to wait for long.

Archer smoothly rounded the corner in her pursuit, her blades glowing behind her like a pair of wings. By now, Saber was quite aware that despite her namesake, the Servant was just as proficient in melee combat. Then again, it still surprised her slightly that she would make a headlong charge at her. Whether she wanted to finish her off face to face or that it took too long to align those orbs she uses for ranged attacks for a final strike, Saber put all that aside and focused fully on the task at hand. The furrow on her brow and the tighter grip on her handle showed her preparedness. With a great yell, she mentally unleashed Strike Air.

* * *

Kirei blinked as he looked across the room. He was seated on the couch. He blinked again, inwardly confused to find himself at the church office. Very carefully, he rose from his seat to get a better view. Yes, it was indeed the same office. But, wasn't he dead? He felt the hot metal sear through him, passing through sinew and muscle, boring an unrepairable hole through his heart. He felt the beat of his heart go slower and slower as he slowly blacked out. Why was he here?

"Why indeed, Kotomine Kirei..."

The priest immediately drew out his keys, three per hand, held in between his fingers. His body tensed up, his eyes drifting to the side until settling on the main desk. The chair slowly swiveled around and there sat a woman. She had white hair that was cut at neck length. She was thin, her left arm appearing to be bandaged. She wore a simple white dress with black lace trim. Her sole red eye stared intently at him. He froze. He knew her. But...

"You are dead," he stated calmly, already thinking that he was merely hallucinating when in truth, he was already a few steps away from death.

The woman smiled. One would think it a beautiful smile, but the meaning of it was anything but. "So it seems that man was at least correct about your stupidity," she said serenely to his emotionless face, "Tell me Kotomine Kirei, you saw yourself what happened to Emiya Kiritsugu, correct? What makes you think you are not experiencing the same thing?"

Kirei remained rooted for the moment while he sorted her words out. Slowly, the reason dawned onto him. A twitch developed at the corners of his mouth as he withdrew the sacred blades, "You... you are the will of the Grail." A moment later after reassessing his surroundings, he concluded, "And it seems I have been drawn into the Grail."

"So you do understand," she replied calmly, her gaze not once straying from the priest, "For all the words you told that man, you are quite slow." She stood up, going around the desk until she was face to face with him, "You saw what he did. He rejected the Grail. He rejected the wish. He rejected me. For that, I cursed him." Then, she turned her back on him and slowly walked in the other direction, "But enough of him. I have other needs to take care of. It is obvious that he will destroy the Grail and prevent me from existing. But, as long as the system remains, I can return."

"You wish for someone to ensure the Grail Wars continue to happen," the former Executor deduced, finally understanding his reason for being here.

She halted and turned her head, glancing back at him with a rather malicious smirk, "Yes, to ensure it happens and especially ensure that it is completed."

He froze once more; again, he paused to process the meaning of those words. Then, he smiled.

"You wish to appoint a representative in your stead while you gather yourself in anticipation of your rebirth," he told her, his assumptions made clear, "I would be honored to do so."

The fabricated persona chuckled a bit before saying, "Once there was a man. An ordinary man. He lived in a village, where his people had a simple belief; all man was born with evil within them. There was no such concept as innocence, only how much evil one was capable off. It is with this belief that they thought they should force all their evil onto one person and blame him as the root of all evil. They chose that man. And since his choosing, all manner of torture, pain, and evil was visited upon him. Every bone broken, every inch of skin cut and carved up with all manner of curses. All because of this primitive belief that he should be forced to bear all the evils of the world; the people did so with great fervor and eagerness, because if he was the cause of all evil, the people were not."

"I do not see the significance of this tale," stated Kirei plainly, patiently waiting for the Grail to finish. Inside, he was eagerly awaiting the Grail's reply; that he would be the one to herald its birth and bring an all encompassing despair to humanity.

"No... you would not," she replied as she seated herself on the desk, still wearing that malicious smile, "I see an eagerness about you. I am so hard pressed to choose which one of you is worse. Is it Emiya Kiritsugu, the one who would deny me and the wish I so willingly gave him? Or you, Kotomine Kirei, whose eagerness mirrors that which I have come to hate?" Pausing a moment, as if to search for her next words, she then asked, "Tell me, what do you feel if I should refuse your offer?"

A frown came to know his face as he mulled over the question. "I would be disappointed," he summed up, "Not because I cannot aid in such a thing, but to not witness the despair of humanity, it would be unbearable."

"Is that so... well, then I think I have made my choice," she stated, sounding quite satisfied with what she had heard.

In that instance, the scenery had changed; gone was the church office and replaced with a vast, endless blackness bordering a white sky. Both of them were standing across each other, only a few feet stood between them. The change confused him, but he kept his calm facade while looking questioningly at the will of the Grail.

"We meet again... Master..."

Quickly spinning around, he found Assassin staring back at him with a furious and glowing gaze. His eyes narrowed and he quickly drew out the sacred blades. "Assassin. Were you not at the bridge?" he asked cautiously.

"Both Servants are dead, if that was your question," the shadowy Servant replied, "But that is not what I am here for." A few tense seconds ticked by before the next few words were uttered, "I come for you."

Before he could react, the ground rose up around him, swallowing him whole. The last thing he saw was smooth black teeth in jagged rows clamping down on his head before he became lost in the darkness.


	25. Darkest Night

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Drip.

A red drop splashed onto the floor, adding to the growing pool.

Drip.

Others flowed down the metal guide before pooling at the base. It has not overflowed just yet.

Drip.

Red, irregular streaks were splattered over metal, sometimes obscuring the intricate decorations engraved into them.

Drip.

A gauntlet covered hand was pressed against the body, sliding off the sword with ease as it pushed against it. Past the tip, Archer over fell backwards, crashing heavily on the floor with an impassive look on her face. Saber spared a stoic glance at the presumed dead Servant closing her eyes and nodded her head. The gamble had worked and she emerged the victor. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a shining glow given off from the Servant's body. As it died out, Saber noticed that Archer had gone back to her other version of herself. And so, she felt a little surprised when said Servant suddenly wheezed in a breath. Placing herself on guard position as not to be taken by surprise, she waited for the Servant of the Bow to catch her breath and then trying to sit up.

Disoriented at first, she finally was able to focus on Saber. She stared blankly for a moment before muttering, "I... don't feel him... anymore." And then, began the tears, as Archer continued, "But... it's no use... I failed... I failed him... my promise..."

"Archer!" shouted Saber. While she knew she should show some sort of sympathy, but there are more important matters to see to. Like where Irisviel was. "Archer," she repeated again at a softer tone, "Please, I know you wish to grieve, but now is not the time. Please, I must find my Master."

"I... I..." the Servant trailed off. Saber frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly. She could not believe it. After all this time, she still harped on about the loss of her Master. As much as she wanted to leave her there and continue her interrupted search, Archer has the knowledge to narrow down the search greatly.

"Archer," she tried again, while stepping closer and kneeling next to her, "I know not your grief, but if I should lose my Master, I will surely experience it. Please, help me at least." Archer slowly turned to her and all she had was a helpless look. Saber closed her eyes with a sigh. She tried her best.

As she rose up and began walking away, she heard the Servant say faintly, "Wait." She stopped in her tracks, patiently, hoping to hear what she wanted to hear.

"Your Master is here."

"You are certain?" she asked as she turned around, not wanting to sound too eager for that piece of knowledge.

"I was there... when he ordered me to do this." Her voice was soft but with the empty hallway, it was very clear to her ears. Saber took a few more steps, dismissing her sword as Archer continued, "I... I'm sorry, Saber, that I could... couldn't stop... him... I feel... stupid for trusting him... huh... I guess... this time... Ragna was right..." The Servant of the Sword did wonder a bit as to why she was taking so many breaths. Her wound, perhaps?

"Come, I should help you up and then you can lead me to her," Saber said as she grabbed her arm.

"Ah, that... uh, we are... she is actually... ah, past the doors," Archer replied in between gasps of pain as she motioned weakly to the doors leading to the auditorium.

Saber blinked, wordlessly looping one of the Servant's arms around her neck. She had not the faintest idea that she was that close. " _If not for her, I might have gone off to search somewhere else entirely_ ," she thought with relief.

"Please... if possible... I would speak with her... to apologize," she breathed out, also attempting to explain why, "You attack... too much... the energy drain..."

"I understand," stated Saber with a nod as she started taking steps towards the double doors. It seems that even though she had Independent Action, Archer's wounds were too severe for her to recover from. Gripping Archer's body, she used her other hand to push the doors open.

* * *

A purple flash illuminated the hall for a moment before fading out. The place was dark, barely lit up by flickering candlelight. Eleanor looked around as her eyes got used to the dim setting. Then, the man known to her as her father's Master let out a groan as she gently let him down to the floor, leaving him in a kneeling position. She frowned as she continued to observe her surroundings, wondering where were other occupants of the house, being that this was quite a large house. From what she could get from her father's memories, he had only met the girl and that evil old man. The old man, she rather not meet, but the girl on the other hand...

"Kariya... oji-san?"

" _There she is._ " She looked on as a young, violet haired girl came into the hall from one of the rooms. She had on a plain purple dress and a pink ribbon on the left side of her hair. But, now that she noticed, there was a glazed look in her eyes.

"... Sakura..." the messed up man, now known to her as Kariya, muttered as he tried to get up and go to her. She quickly went to help him up as he got afflicted with another coughing fit. "Not much... left..." she heard him whisper to himself as he slowly limped his way towards the girl. Thankfully, they did not have to go too far as the girl Sakura was also coming towards them, albeit rather haltingly... as if very hesitant.

"... Kariya-ojisan..." she greeted with her emotionless stare. Her eyes widened a bit when Kariya suddenly embraced her in a hug. Eleanor could feel a smile coming to her face.

"Sakura," he muttered out as he released his embrace, his hands gripping her shoulders weakly, "Sakura... I... feel relieved... I was able to keep you away from Zouken... I wish I could have done more. I'm sorry I cannot reunite you with Aoi... and Rin... Rin... please don't hate Rin... I tried... to tell her... to tell Aoi... your sister... your mother... please don't hate them... please... stay strong... live..."

With him gasping for breath, he fell to his side, unmoving. His eyes were shut, his breath still. Eleanore spared the man a sad glance before looking back at Sakura. She seemed to be shocked, and her wide eyes were at the start of watering. As the first tears dripped down, she came near and knelt down, "Sakura? Can I call you Sakura?"

The girl flinched a little at first but slowly nodded. Scooting a it nearer, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, I'm sorry for your loss," she began, speaking softly as not to startle the young girl, "I may not know who Kariya was, but I have seen his actions. They were of a loving man striving to protect a loved one... or a little sister. He asked you to not hate your mother and sister. I would also ask you to consider this; it would be easy to misjudge and misunderstand." Wiping the young girl's tears away, she continued as she placed her other hand over where Sakura's heart was, "He asked you to stay strong. He asked you to live. He may not be of this world any longer, but as long as you keep his words close to your heart... keep that part of him with you, he lives on. Like my father lives on with me."

She then stood up, her body already slowly fading out, "I would say more but I fear time is finally catching up with me. Before parting, let me say this. Evil is but a word. Mercy is victory. And... when given the chance, forgive. Goodbye, little sister of Kariya." Her gentle smile was the last thing Sakura saw before she winked out of existence.

* * *

The pain was great, but she bore it. Archer felt that in a way, she deserved it. She failed. It wasn't that she had felt loyal to her Master. No, not after she learned of what he did to break his family. No, she felt that she had failed to keep her promise. The promise she made to a little girl named Rin. There was nothing she could ever do to fix this. Nothing. And yet, as she weakly pushed open the doors, she had hoped to spare Saber the same feeling. Her words did indeed reach out to her, compelling her to help. Actually, Archer wanted to help, if only to redeem herself slightly and ease a little of the guilt she had in her heart. Yet, as the doors opened to the auditorium, things were different.

There was supposed to be a central stage, fit for grand performances and the like.

On stage, there was supposed to be a plain wooden table covered by a white tablecloth.

On the table, was where Saber's Master was supposed to be laying.

Of the three things, two were not there.

There was no sign of them. Instead, there lay a big gaping hole in the middle of the stage, as if the structure had collapsed onto itself. Shocked, Archer went rigid. It also frightened her. What if Saber lashed out at her on the assumption that she had lied? Very slowly, she turned her head slightly to sneak a glance at the other Servant. It was like she was staring into space. She couldn't fathom what was going through her mind, but it probably wasn't very good.

"Irisviel..."

Archer blinked. She now felt quite confused? Irisviel? Wondering why that word sounded familiar as she looked back to the center of the auditorium, she gasped. Floating above the great hole was a golden cup with a decorated stand. Was that the Grail? Something that could grant any wish?

"That... wasn't here... before..." Archer muttered out as she grasped a nearby seat, going quite pale. As she tried to pull away, Saber seemed to be aware of it as she helped her down into the chair. There were too many unanswered questions and no answers. She felt it was like a daze.

"Archer," Saber started as the Servant in question looked up to her weakly, "My... Master's husband... he must have seen the signals and... I believe has probably saved her while the both of us were doing battle earlier."

She nodded weakly and replied, "I... I'm glad... at least she is safe..." She slumped back into her chair, once more aware of her injuries. The red patch on her uniform had grown quite large, although it seems the bleeding has started to slow down. "Ah," she sounded offhandedly as she stared at the bloodied area, "I guess... this means... you win..."

"I... won..." Saber was heard trailing off in disbelief as the full meaning of the Grail appearing suddenly becoming clear to her, "I... won... the Grail... is mine..."

"By my name, Emiya Kiritsugu..."

That low but deep voice caused both Servants to look up. On the terraced seats overlooking the stage from behind was a man. It looked like a local man clad in dark colored clothes. His right hand was raised up. On the back of the hand, the part that they could see, was the red color of the command seals.

"Eh? Who..." wondered Archer aloud, quite taken aback by the nonstop surprises. The man's words, though low, was loud enough to pierce through much of the silence in the auditorium.

"Command Seals? But why..." muttered Saber in quiet surprise.

"... I order you with my Command Seal..."

"Saber... who is he..." the former asked.

"He... is my real Master..." was the latter's reply.

"Eh?" she sounded, looking at the man wide eyed.

"... Saber, use your Noble Phantasm to destroy the Grail."

Archer gasped, her mouth dropping open a little. And from what she could hear, Saber sounded quite shocked as well. Her head quickly snapping to the Servant of the Sword, she was quite unprepared for the image before her. She stood there with her weapon already in her hand, the wall of wind surrounding the weapon already dispersed, revealing the golden blade. She also saw that her body trembled slightly, the vibrations growing greater as she struggled against her body, raising the sword over her head despite her loud protests.

"Why, Kiritsugu!? You, of all people! Why!?" Saber shouted in defiance, the sword half raised.

"By my third Command Seal, I order you again..."

"Stop!" Archer suddenly shrieked, unable to stand this any longer, "Why are you doing this!? You won!" Fully forgetting the pain that jolted through her body as she stood up, she lunged towards Saber and attempted to help pull down her arms. Tears started to flow down since even though it was logically impossible, she had to try anyway. Even with her meager strength, she had to try.

"... Saber, destroy the Grail."

"No!" shouted Archer as the arms moved mechanically by themselves, raising up to an appropriate height.

"Stop!" shrieked Saber as the arms came down again, unleashing a powerful beam of light that impacted the Grail with a huge explosion.

Archer fell to the floor, right in front of Saber. The light of the explosion was blinding; she closed her eyes as the roar of the blast filled the auditorium. As the light that filled her eyelids died down, she slowly opened them. Smoke and dust filled her vision. She turned away, trying to find her fellow Servant. She was nowhere to be seen.

" _Why... why did he do it..._ "

Turning back to the smoke, she shouted in rage, "WHY!? Why would you do such a thing!? You didn't need it! Let Saber use it! WHY!? WHY!?" Tears once more began to form on her eyes as she remembered her fellow Servant. "Why..." she wheezed out as she lay back, suddenly feeling as if all her strength had left her. It did not prepare her for the next horrifying experience.

It was black. The moon had turned black. There was a great hole in the ceiling, where the great explosion had torn through. The black moon was clear as day, giving out an eerie red glow.

" _That... that thing... what is it... is it... no... it couldn't be... it couldn't be... the Black Beast?... no... impossible!_ "

She could only watch in shock and disbelief as black mud rained down into the hole, turning her world black.

* * *

Looking around at that place, Waver could only sigh. He had yet to make up his mind about what Rider said before he died. Thus he was here, the wooded area away from the beaten path.

"What am I to do..." he muttered. He still wanted to be a great magus. He wanted to show those at the Clock Tower that his thesis was valid, that it had merit. He took the catalyst from Kayneth on whim, just to prove the man wrong, to show that even a third generation magus like him could be recognized as great.

A sudden bright light then turned him away from his thoughts. He turned round and watched, observing as the bright light shot to the heavens and died out. "That... must have been the winner..." he mumbled as he made his mental assumption. Wanting to turn back to the clearing but something inside him made him continue to watch the night sky. Then, before his very eyes, a dark blot swirled into existence; a black mass gradually growing and growing until it blotted out the light of the moon, bathed in a sinister red glow. Moments later, it began raining down where the bright light came from, the black mass pouring down as if someone had opened a tap.

Feeling a bit uneasy, he quickly moved away from the clearing and came out into the open. From afar, he could see the flickering glow of ember light, signalling a fire.

"Should I go... but surely, it has nothing to do with me," he muttered offhandedly, thinking that he should go back and mull over his next course of actions.

"... _Fill your life with virtue and walk down the correct path. In doing so, Heaven will give you the success you desire_..."

Rider's words made him stop. For a while, he felt a little conflicted, as it wasn't the proper way of a magus to care. Yet, he took a deep breath and slowly took a step forward in the direction of the fire. "Maybe I should," he decided in whisper as he quickened his pace. Maybe... just maybe... he might be able to get something out of it.

* * *

"How do you feel?"

Assassin... Eddie... looked up at the newest mask of the Grail. A white blouse with light blue hemlines and a color that covered her neck. Padded arms. Whole length gloves. Light blue headband. Blue eyes. Extremely long blonde hair.

"I see you took on my former host's lover," the assassin stated in recognition. Turning back to where Kirei formerly stood, he asked, "What do you wish now? You have no herald."

"Now, now, we can't have that, now can we?" the Grail sneered with a malicious look on her face, "Besides, before me stands a very suitable replacement. Why do you think I have spared you?"

Assassin looked to her as he pondered what it said.

"Do not worry. In addition to what you have gained from your former Master, there are a few bits of information that I can impart on you..." She then paused, looking off into the distance, as if distracted. She then brightened up and said, "Well, before we do that, let me take care of this first..."

* * *

Archer's eyes flew open. Inky blackness was the floor. The rest was pure white. She didn't know how she got here. The last thing she remembered was being drowned in... black mud.

" _What was that_?" she pondered as she observed her surroundings in caution, " _All that darkness. It couldn't be the Black Beast... could it_?" It was then she noticed a change in her uniform. Actually, she no longer had her uniform; instead, she had a collared, backless, and sleeveless white shirt. She still had a blue cloak, but it seemed to be shortened and had golden yellow trim. She had on a pair of gloves and a rather short skirt held up by a big belt. She could feel something like holsters behind her, one for each gun, on the back of her belt. Her long, back length hair was now free of her cap. Raising her hands to her hair, she could feel two round hairpieces on both sides of her head.

" _What is going on here_?"

"Ah, what is this I see? Well, well, what do we have here?"

Quickly spinning around to face the owner of the voice, she froze. Green hair. Ever smiling face with eyes closed. No... there was no way HE was here... yet...

"You still alive? Now what are the chances of that..."

She trembled and quaked in fear. Impossible. Please. Not him. Anyone but him...

"I thought you were done for... but now... hmm, what to do with you," that man mused nonchalantly as he took off his black fedora and started spinning it on his finger.

"You... you can't be here! You can't! There's no way!" she shouted in terror and disbelief. Slowly, she took a step back, wanting to put as much distance between her and him.

"Now, now, that's not the way you should speak to your commanding officer," he chided her as he replaced the hat on his head. He paused, his smile waning a bit while rubbing his chin, "Then again, I haven't been your commanding officer in a while..." However, the smile reappeared and he continued while taking a few steps towards her, "Anyway, let us hear what you've been up to, eh?"

"You... you... stay away!" she stumbled over her words as she materialized her guns in her trembling hands. Even if she might not be that accurate currently, an Optic Barrel should be enough.

"Ah, I can't do that. Let's get a bit closer instead," he replied, grinning as he took a few more steps.

"No!" she shouted, "Optic Barrel!" Her dual gun sign appeared in his face before exploding. She was scared, but she didn't truly believe that he was here. She must be... must be still in the black mud. She must be hallucinating or something. Yet, the next thing she heard sent a chill up her spine.

Laughter. The minuscule amount of smoke dispersed... and she could see his eyes open. Those golden eyes. The man's hair spiked upwards. All the while, that terrible, creepy laugh... That smile too... he looked happy enough to kill her...

"I am so glad you decided to do this the hard way, Miss Vermillion. So very happy," he cackled as he grinned madly at her, "So, let's have some FUN!"

"Sword of Decimation."

With a look of great surprise, both halves of that man faded away. Behind him, stood Mu... the other side of herself. Her Murokamo side straightened up and slowly floated towards her.

"Remember."

Archer blinked. That word, as well as Mu's appearance, brought back memories. Good memories. With her help, she was able to save and protect her friends.

"I do. I do remember," she said gratefully as she clasped her other side's hands, the both of them slowly being bathed in green and blue.

Both of them were unaware of another figure seeping out of the ground. "Hn, too bad she had to cut me off," the green haired man grumbled, "I wanted to play a little more... Oh well, time to wake everyone up! Many things to do."

* * *

Gravel and tiny pieces of debris crunched underfoot. Waver calmly jogged all the way here; the building that was supposed to be there, where the signals came from. Where the fires came from. The place where the mud poured onto from the sky. He didn't know what he would find. Perhaps he might not find anyone there, only the dead. Maybe a Master or two survived and perhaps if he saved them, they could put a good word in for him to the Clock Tower. But then again, the latter option seemed far less likely to happen, as the fires seemed to have burned out anything living. Strangely enough, he saw no sign of any mud... he was so sure he saw it pouring out over here.

It was surprisingly easy to get past the mobilizing rescue forces. It was strange though. He thought the fires would still be blazing but he did find a route that was cooler than the rest. A thought flashed by in his head, that something was leading him somewhere, but that was quickly disregarded. After a while, he stopped moving and looked around. He had reached there. The center of the conflagration. Nothing. Absolutely nothing moving nor breathing except himself.

" _Maybe... I'm just wasting my time here_ ," he mulled over as he walked around at a slow pace, trying to discern the odds of surviving such an incident, " _There is no way anyone could have survived the fires_... _not even the other Master's_..."

The distinct sound of debris shifting caught his ear and he quickly raced through the place. What he found though, was not what he expected.

"A... ah... Archer?" Waver blurted out in surprise. His first reaction when she suddenly and slowly scrambled out of the hole she came from, presumably from digging herself out. His follow up reaction? A great tomato red blush spreading from his face when he realized she was devoid of clothing. Quickly looking around, he tugged at a large piece of cloth, tearing off a great piece before hurriedly draping it over the Servant. And then she fainted.

Still in shock, he wrapped her up in the cloth and took a good look at her. She didn't look any the worse for wear... and yet...

"Wait... she is a Servant... then why hasn't she... what?" he muttered in surprise when he went to feel her forehead. Skin. Real skin. And it didn't feel cold, but warm to the touch. Real, human skin. How? A typical magus would whisk her away to his or her workshop to try and find out what happened. However, a typical magus would never have been exposed to Rider as he was. His words still being brought up by his mind, Waver gently picked her up and walked away, intent on finding help for her. He could ask her what happened later.

* * *

He sat up and took stock of his surroundings. Looking down on his body, he felt the wound on his chest, where his heart was supposed to be. Nothing. Not a beat. The heart was destroyed quite a while ago with a bullet. His mouth twitched. A wry chuckle came out of it.

" _So it would seem that this was the method it used_ ," Assassin mulled over as he examined and took note of his new body. The body still felt pristine, despite the apparent lack of pulse. With him in control, no one would ever suspect that Kotomine Kirei had perished during the Grail War. And so it was up to him to remain unseen in plain sight, to make sure that the next Grail War unfolds in its entirety. To make sure that it... was brought out into the world. Until then...

"Until then, I shall experience being a human. A human not destined to be leashed to a weapon," he whispered to himself. There was surely ample time for him. Many memories needed sorting and skills to be determined its usefulness. For Kotomine Kirei had many skills indeed.

It was then he heard footsteps echoing from the side. Curious, he stood his ground and watched as that man Emiya Kiritsugu came into view. He had a dead look in his eyes. It was as if the years of his life had caught up with him. His movement, sluggish and lethargic. It was like he was moving on autopilot. Assassin, now Kotomine Kirei, watched as the Magus Killer fumbled around and started digging amongst the rubble. It dawned on the resurrected Spirit that the man was looking for survivors. He knew that the man had been cursed; the Grail told him so. But why would he want to look for survivors? Surely the calamity the Grail bestowed would have destroyed all life in the area.

Kirei decided to stay and observe the man's actions. He followed, out of sight, using the shadows as his eyes and ears. Time passed and the man continued digging through the rubble at random intervals of his journey. Eventually, he found someone. A young boy, still alive. The man was happy, his eyes brimming with tears. Kirei drew back his shadow construct. It seems there was much about human behavior that eluded him still. No matter. There was still time. He had a lot of it.


	26. Epilogue: An End And a Beginning

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Eyes flew open and Archer sat upright with a sharp intake of air. As she tried calming her breathing, she looked down on herself. A hospital... gown? She lifted her hand and felt a tug. A needle... an I.V. drip stuck in her left arm. The windows were open in the white room, letting in the bright sunlight bathe the room in its warm radiance. Hearing a knock on the door, she wanted to call out a greeting, but she felt hesitant. Was she a captive? She knew... she was not supposed to be here. She was a Servant. After getting badly injured after that battle with Saber, she kind of knew her allotted time here had been shortened considerably. So... why was she alive? Was the room just an illusion? That thought got derailed when a nurse peeked in from behind.

"Good morning," greeted the young lady when she saw Archer awake, "It is good to see you awake, miss. Just in time too. You have a visitor." The nurse then opened the door fully, putting in place the door stop before going away. In the doorway stood a rather unsure looking Waver with... a vase of sunflowers?

"Ah... hello?" Waver greeted, sounding a bit unsure, "Glad to see you have recovered." He slowly stepped into the room and moved towards her, pausing only to place the vase on a nearby nightstand. Shifting the lone chair in the room over, he took a seat next to the bed. She sighed and started looking down at her hands. For a while, silence pervaded. She didn't know what to say; she was sure he didn't either. Then, he broke it.

"How did you become human?"

She looked up to the side to reply when she saw him. She saw him walk by the door. It was only a few seconds, but it made her remember. Saber. In an instant, she ripped the I.V. out and threw off her blanket, surprising Waver. A second later, she hits the ground running after than man, pushing a yelping Waver back into his chair as she bypassed him.

"You!" she shouted angrily, glaring at that man as she stood breathing in the hallway. The man in the brown trench coat turned around; she ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Why... why did you do it?" she yelled at him, her emotions aflame, "Why did you have Saber do it?!"

They stared at each other; one enraged and furious, the other calm and collected... plus a little taken aback. While she was awaiting his answer, he looked and analyzed. Eventually, he said, "You know. You saw it."

She froze. Her hold on his collar loosened and she took a shaky step back. He looked at her for a moment more before turning and walking down the hall. She slumped down to her knees, still in shock.

" _That... was not a dream? Then... what? Did I really see... him? And Mu? Was that real?_ "

She was in a daze for a moment before she felt a trembling hand gently shaking her shoulder.

"Archer... Archer?" Waver whispered loudly to her, "You really have to get up, the nurses are looking." Slowly, he guided her to her feet and led her back to her bed. Things went back to being silent after she sat down on it. She could hear him muttering rather frantically to himself about some 'Magus Killer' and about 'how could she talk like that to him' and then how lucky he was that he didn't end up dead.

"I don't know," she said, somehow stopping his shaky thoughts, "I don't know how I became human. I... I thought I was dead... drowned in a pool of black mud. I shouldn't be alive. Not after what happened..." She fell silent, her mind going back to what happened. She didn't think she deserved a second life, not after breaking her promise. Not like this.

Waver sighed and then muttered something about being unprepared. When she prodded him for an explanation, he said, "I have no idea what to do next. I just thought I would be saving a magus or another person, not a reincarnated Servant. How am I supposed to explain you away?" Then he went back to muttering about things taking too much time, and then something about going to a place called 'China'.

She let out a sigh of her own. What he said was true; she was an unknown. No identification. No nearest living relatives. A void. A mystery. Stuff like thing would eventually bring too much attention to herself, and sometimes for the wrong reasons too. As she wondered how she would solve this major hurdle, a brown envelope flew past her and landed on her pillow; this was accompanied by another yelp from Waver. Turning to the doorway, she saw Saber's Master, arm quickly going back to his side. Behind him was a young boy with a mess of red hair. Without saying anything further, he walked off, the boy following after. Gingerly, she took the envelope and opened it. Identification papers. Birth certificates. Empty forms waiting to be filled. Forms she needed to establish who she was in this world.

"What... how..." she muttered in surprise. A curious Waver took a look as well.

"I suppose I have my answer... unexpectedly," he stated as he stared in surprise, "I... suppose I can help create some sort of story as to why you were here too. And... I think Glen and Martha wouldn't mind another person to take care of..."

"I guess..." she trailed off, "But do I deserve it..."

"That is entirely up to you," Waver told her after a pause, "I don't know what you went through in this War. And to be honest, I may not want to. Though, if you think there was some wrong you did to someone while here, maybe you can live to... pay? To redeem?" He then shrugged, "I have no experience in such things either."

"Redemption?" she repeated as she stared at the papers, "Yeah, that does sound good."

"Right... and... maybe... figure out how you became human in the first place," he then suggested to her as well.

"If I can... I guess..."

* * *

Zouken watched gleefully as the worms devoured the pieces of metal he retrieved from what the locals had started to call 'Ground Zero'. The pieces of the destroyed Grail still had fragments of power within them. So now, with the worms being infused with the remnants of power, he will then implant them into the girl Sakura to potentially improve her latent power as a magus. Even though she was no longer able to undergo her training thanks to his foolish and traitorous son Kariya, the boost in power she could get would more than make up for this setback. Yet, the smile faded away when he suddenly realized that his whole body was paralyzed.

"What is the meaning of this? Who dares?"

He could not turn his head, but he could still see. A dark, black being glided past him. Then the strangest thing happened. The worms parted, clearing a way for that... that thing. As it slowly spun around, the old man's eyes widened in shock as he spied a sleeping Sakura in his arms. It gently lowered her down to the floor and then nudged her, letting her stir awake. It then glided towards him and as it went past, it said rather hoarsely and loudly, "I dare."

Zouken grit his teeth in rage and fear as the sea of worms began to converge on her. "Retrieve her! Bring her out of there! The contract...!" he began shouting but the being interrupted him. "I know of the geas. I am merely doing what my former Master originally wanted to do," the thing droned out at him without a hint of emotion. A shriek from Sakura signified she now knew what was happening to her and she began to squirm as she tried to get out of the overwhelming horde. He could now feel his body beginning to burn.

"No! Do not let me die! What is it you want? Is it money? Knowledge of the Matou magecraft? What!?" the old one shouted and pleaded but to no avail.

"Your life."

"No!" the last words he shouted as he was consumed in a short lived bonfire, leaving only ashes.

* * *

Kotomine 'Eddie' Kirei watched as the old Matou withered away. He then moved towards the shivering girl. The sea of worms parted and fled; with half of their number on fire and the other half fleeing desperately from the barren stone floor, there was not much else to do. He did not care for the worms. His shadows will get them in the end. He knelt down to Sakura and raised her head, locking his red eyes with hers, causing her to fall asleep once more. In the morning, she will only remember the worms as merely a nightmare.

As he carried her back up to her room, he considered what he had learned before. He had visited the Tohsaka manor in secret and had browsed through the workshop of the dead magus. Interesting bits of information were revealed to him, including the magical potential of the two girls. Sakura interested him; and he wondered if he could, by some unbelievable coincidence, teach her how to manipulate the shadows. If there was nothing else to do, perhaps he could experiment with such a notion and see what develops. Yes, this girl Sakura interested him greatly.

* * *

"... I know that my Redeemer lives,

And that in the end he will stand up on this earth.

And after my skin has been destroyed,

Yet in my flesh I will see God;

I myself will see him with my own eyes

I, and not another.

How my heart yearns within me.

Amen."

As the coffin was lowered into the open grave, Eddie glanced down to his side at the young girl next to him. Beside him was the product of Tokiomi's impeccable planning and teaching. Even though she exhibited minor twitches and occasional sharp intakes of breath due to the recent Crest transplant, Tohsaka Rin was still able to maintain a stoic and noble facade in great elegance. Just as Tohsaka Tokiomi did. Assassin could not help but be impressed by the extremely careful planning of the Master of Archer. All he had to do was to follow the plans to the letter. Even if it meant delaying his burial for six months. What this man did, he did it for the sake of his daughter's future, as a Tohsaka and as a magus.

"You have done well today. A splendid debut of the next Head of the family," he said to her; as the last bit of earth was laid in place, as the few mourners who attended left the cemetery, as the rain continued to fall around them. Rin nodded, still staring at the fresh grave. The grave itself was next to the one containing Tohsaka Aoi. Even though the burials were six months apart, Eddie decided to pay his respects to this family in his own way, for they sired such interesting people.

"Come, it is time to leave," he said as he began his exit.

"Yes. It is time," she said as she followed after him, right after bowing to both graves.

An unexpected turn awaited them at the entrance.

"Sakura?" Rin muttered to herself, giving Eddie a glimpse of surprise on her face. Which didn't last that long.

The girl in question stood there in a plain lavender dress. Behind her, stood a man; smartly dressed somewhat and having curly blue hair that reached eye level. Both were holding their own black umbrellas. She stepped forward, her face looking like a myriad of emotions. The man did not seem to care for her actions, as if he only came here only to make sure she went back home again. Both girls stood in front of each other; one calm and collected, the other shifting between uncertainty, anger, and despair. Seconds ticked by in the rain, all four people standing still without much of a sound. Until...

"I can't hate you."

"W-what?" stuttered out Rin in shock, a troubled reaction to Sakura's statement.

"I hate father," the violet haired girl said in sudden anger, not looking at her sister, "He gave me up to them. He is the reason for my... 'training'... He cast me aside... like... like I didn't mean anything to him." Then looking straight at her, she continued, "Mother... I hate her too. She did not say anything. She just sat back, content to let father do what he wants. She didn't even bother to say no to him!" Stepping up to her dark haired sister, she continued as tears began to form, "But I can't hate you. You only know I was given away. Do you even know why? Do you know what I went through?"

"... Kariya-ojisan... he said something... about... they cause you pain..." Rin interjected hesitantly. She had averted her eyes away the moment Sakura began her rant, Eddie had noted. He continued to observe in silence.

"... that cannot compare... you don't even know," the latter continued, tears freely flowing, "And... and... right now, even if you knew... you couldn't do anything about it." That statement was not objected. "So, I can't hate you. I... I... I don't even know what to feel about you. And then... and then... I was told to forgive. Mother... maybe I will. I don't know. Father... I don't know if I can... you... you... I don't know! You didn't even do anything to me yet! How can I forgive you if you haven't done anything to me!" She then fell to her knees, as if she had lost all feeling in them. The rain mingled with the tears, the umbrella fallen to the side, after having voiced her thoughts out loud and the weight of her emotions lifted in the shower.

Wordlessly, Rin stepped forward and held out her hand towards her downtrodden former sister. She seemed to have formulated something in mind. If Eddie had to guess, a compromise? "You feel so strongly against mother and father," she began as Sakura looked at her in surprise, "Honestly, it is not my place to judge. It's between you and them. I haven't seen you for more than a year and already you have become a different person. So... let us start over again." After taking in a breath, she said with a slight smile, "Greetings. I am Tohsaka Rin. Nice to meet you. Please, call me Rin."

The violet haired girl then looked unsure at first, but eventually she reached out and completed the handshake with a reply, "Hi, I am Matou Sakura. Nice to meet you. You can call me Sakura." And then she pulled herself up.

As she went to retrieve her umbrella, Rin requested, "Can I... see Kariya-ojisan? I... wanted to pay my respects sooner, but... I was busy..." She then glanced slightly toward him. Eddie's face remained passive, still observing the proceedings.

Sakura looked to the side, her face unsure of how to proceed. Eventually she said, "Yes... you can. I think... he would have wanted to see you."

The priest watched as the both of them walked past him. Then he looked away as he awaited their return, other things on his mind. The violet haired girl had once again ignited his interest. Such a strong willed little girl. She would definitely do well if he taught her.

* * *

"Ha! Got you!" Waver shouted with glee. Sighing with relief, he dropped the controller on his bed and walked out of his room to stretch about. Five years had gone by and while he wished he could have been recognized as a capable magus, it wasn't all that bad. Almost every day since he became known as a professor under the title of El-Melloi the Second, there would be at least two or three students coming to him for his opinion and insight. Surely this counts as helping people, right?

He paused and looked outside through a great glass window, viewing the part of the Archibald grounds. He sighed, when remembering how he was pretty much forced to get some living arrangements closest to the Archibald residence after the proper heir of the Archibalds all but gave him the order to do so. And since she told him to serve her for the rest of his life, she rather have him nearby to summon at a moment's notice. So what if he was Lord El-Melloi the Second? She holds the power over his life and death. He probably did one too many good deeds for this to happen. Seriously, this is what he gets after compiling all of Kayneth's stuff together?

It's times like these that he would occasionally wish he was back in Japan again. The few months he stayed there after the end of the War was interesting to say the least. Not to mention that he took a few weeks away from that country to visit China, more specifically visit a few of the temples that were dedicated to Guan Yu. It was during his stay with the Mackenzie's after the China visit that he stumbled upon that Sangokumusou game. Half on a whim and half curious because it had Guan Yu in the game, he bought it as well as the game console that was required to play it. He did admit, it was quite interesting, to say the least. In the end, he brought everything back with him, including a few more games to use in his free time.

"Master, there is an incoming call for you."

He turned to his side to find the maid offering the cordless phone to him in her right hand. Inwardly, he sighed. Another one of his weird problems. He inherited Volumen Hydragyrum upon receiving the title of El-Melloi the Second and as such, attempted to improve it. Over time though, its looks seemed to have evolved a bit. Before it was around his height and long wavy hair at shoulder length. Now she seems to be even taller than he was with her hair becoming quite straight and now reaching her lower back. She even developed some protrusions that went upwards, originating from the side of her head, where the ears would be. The only thing that remained constant was the maid outfit that was designed for her.

And furthermore... perhaps he shouldn't have tried multitasking on a few occasions, because the Maid Golem seemed to have developed a few bugs. One was quite dangerous but thankfully happens rarely, sends it out of control while it insisted it was from the future. The other bug was... creepy. One time he was passing by the storage room he had assigned for her and he heard some weird sounds... and muffled moaning. It sounded like she was moaning for some... 'negi'? If his translation was correct... why would anyone have a fetish about spring onions? Well, if that bug only comes up when she was alone, fine with him. At least it wasn't as dangerous as the other bug.

Brushing those thoughts aside, he took the phone from her and motioned her away before answering, "Hello?" His face took on a mildly surprised look before saying, "Oh, good to hear from you again. Umm, about the thing I asked of..." He trailed off while the caller interrupted. Then, his eyes narrowed.

"What..."

* * *

"Have a good day, madam!" said Archer cheerfully as she waved an old lady goodbye as she walked away from her house. It did feel good to help people like this. When she was out of sight, she brushed down her uniform and went to look for her bicycle.

Life... has been kind to her lately. Making use of those forms and Waver's creativity, they were able to create a suitable fake history. Having her the only child of an expatriate family that died during the fire, she was quickly taken in by the Mackenzie's, mostly thanks to Martha's big heart. With fake but believable qualifications and certificates, plus with some absurd amounts of luck, she was able to join the local police force. Also by sheer coincidence, she was able to get assigned to a kōban in Miyama Town's traditional district. It is quite unheard of to have a foreigner as a police officer; this pretty much shows how absurd it must have sounded to the locals. But by performing her duties efficiently and with a smile, she was slowly on her way to endearing herself to the locals.

Parking her bike against the wall, she noticed someone waiting inside. Sliding the glass door open, she greeted, "Good afternoon, how may I... help... you..." She narrowed her eyes and stared at the man, dressed in a dark blue yukata with greying stripes. "What are you doing here, Emiya?" she asked him, feeling quite annoyed all of a sudden. Ever since the hospital incident, she had been trying her best to avoid him as to not get angry with him. It had simmered down over the years but it was still there, blaming him for Saber's demise.

The man himself did not say anything; he just took a brown envelope out of the confines of his sleeves and placed it on the desk. Without a word, he walked past her and left. She turned after him, wary of his every move. Watching him disappear from her line of sight, she turned back and picked up the envelope. The only words there were 'To be opened after the death of Emiya Kiritsugu'. She blinked.

"What was that all about?" she wondered aloud, looking over the envelope. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she slipped it into her breast pocket. " _Wonder if he's going senile..._ " she mused as she ran over her to-do list for the day.

* * *

"So... as odd as it sounds..." started Waver.

" _That is not the only thing that happened_ ," she responded.

He blinked and paused. "Surely you don't mean..." he replied, rather hushed. If he really did die... how did he predict his own death?

" _His death was recorded last night_ ," she informed him, "W _hen I met him yesterday he looked like a reasonably healthy middle aged man although a little haggard_. _The autopsy itself is inconclusive_. _Outwardly healthy but internally sick was the result_."

"Odd indeed. He was probably under a curse of some kind for him to waste away like that," he mused as he took a few steps to the side and leaned against the wall, "What did the letter say?"

"... _that there was something wrong with the Grail_ ," she said after a moment of silence, " _He will take certain precautions to make sure the War will not repeat itself_. _He refuses to have another tragedy like this happen again_."

"Is that so..." he muttered, "I suppose he did not say what he did." Getting only silence, he sighed and continued, "Is that all then? Anything else to tell me?"

"... _Do you think you can... stop the War from happening... permanently_?" she asked.

His forehead wrinkled in thought. "That would take a lot of clout and much support from many others. I'm not sure if I could manage it... yet," he surmised to her, "There is also the chance that there will be those from the... 'Association'... that might want to claim this for themselves. If I were to start gaining favors and the lot, the earliest it would bear fruit would be in twenty years. And that is if only everything goes smoothly."

" _Then... please do it_?" she asked... it sounded more like pleading, " _I didn't tell you before, but I did experience something horrible while in the mud. That and what Emiya said... there is something wrong with it, something wrong with the Grail_."

He suppressed a groan. This could be a potential bother. He didn't know what was the Magus Killer's agenda, but if the story was true, he couldn't take the chance. "Fine, I'll do my best," he told her, "Good day to you then, Noel." After cutting the connection, he added his own grumble, "This had better be worth it."

* * *

With an audible sigh, Noel put down the receiver. She then leaned against the wall and slid down, seating herself on the floor. Her mind was still troubled by the letter she held in her hand. With a heavy heart, she took another look at it.

" _I am Emiya Kiritsugu, Master of Saber. I address Noel Mackenzie, formerly Archer. What I am about to tell you should not be repeated to any other, for their sake. The Grail is corrupted. It is not an omnipotent wishing device. It has become a gate to a great evil that will only ensure the destruction of humanity. It is for this reason I have decided to disrupt the Grail itself. What I have done must not be stopped. I have set a measure of explosives to disrupt one of the leylines running through Fuyuki, which will trigger a localized earthquake around the vicinity. My wish for you, Archer, is to conduct damage control. I have no control over the intensity of the earthquake, so I shall rely on you, Archer, to rescue anyone that has been affected. This is the least I can do to prepare you for the inevitable. Under no circumstance must you seek the undo the plans. This must be done to ensure the safety of humanity. Thank you_."

**Commentary:-**

**Well, thank you for reading this Servant replacement fic. I will bring over the sequel in a couple day's time.**


End file.
